A Charmed Story 2: Brothers Love Through The Times
by crazyDFFgang
Summary: Someone from the underworld is hunting for Cole. In order to save him, Chris makes a terrible mistake. He and his family have to fight again, joined by someone else who is just there in the wrong time. !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(Note: Please have a look on our profile!)

**

* * *

A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 1**

When Wyatt crossed the portal, he looked around, anxiously. He knew Chris had died all the times he had tried to save him; his brother had told him... And his worst fear now was to arrive in the future and find out that his brother was dead. It had all been his fault, he couldn't go on living with that! Even if all his family was alive, even if they had saved little Wyatt in the past, Chris always died in the attempt... Thus, Wyatt was afraid of calling him. The sooner he did so, the sooner he'd find out that Chris was dead.  
He just looked around... The attic was dark, but it was THE attic, not the museum he had made out of the manor.  
Suddenly, everything started to spin around him... His memories were changing quickly, his being evil, his trying to kill Chris and the family, Barbas... everything was like a dream, a very far-away dream.  
Now he felt his life had been good, he had been good, and nobody had died... He had changed completly.  
Wyatt grinned, happily. "Chris!" he called.

°°°°°°°°°°

Some days had passed, and Chris was like a zombie, pacing from one place to another. Bianca just stood with him, not speaking, not bothering him. Just being his company.  
The sisters were really worried. They knew he felt bad, he had even killed and Elder, but what the hell... he had saved Wyatt! He should be happy and proud!  
However, they knew he was worried about something else... the time loop... Ok, now he was trapped in the past, but what did that mean? He had to be born, and then what… When he grew up, he'd come to the past? Impossible. So how come he was there now? Shouldn't he have disappeared?  
'You belong to another plane, that's all.' People told him and Bianca. Then, shouldn't he had gone back to his own plane? His own plane where Wyatt was evil?  
There was no such a plane, Wyatt himself had changed. There could only be one plane, with many memories, the others would be just disappearing...  
So why was he still there? Would there be any other Chris in the future? Or would their souls join when the little one was born? Too many questions...  
And he had Cole's problem too... He had escaped the ghostly plane, the Elder had promised to cover them all, but they'd discover it. He knew that this had to happen anyway, but Cole had been saved before in a different way. How had the girls handled that? Chris's head ached terribly.  
"Chris, can I do something for you?" Phoebe asked when she passed by him. She felt that he was confused and worried about the future more than he ever did before.  
"No thanks," Chris said. But it was more like a whisper.  
Phoebe sighed and was just about to leave him, when Leo orbed in.  
"Hey son," he said and sat down besides him, "are you o.k.?"  
"I don't know," Chris answered, "I don't know if I'm o.k..."  
Leo hugged his son lovingly: "Don't worry about the future... you've saved it..."  
Chris nodded.  
Bianca who was sitting facing them, looked at her love with sorrow. She didn't feel that well either, but she knew they had no other chance but going on.  
"Well I have some news for you," Leo went on talking.  
"What news?" Chris asked.  
"I think, maybe we should go downstairs, that's something all the family should know."

°°°°°°°°°°

About two minutes later, the whole family, that is the sisters, Chris, Bianca and Cole, sat on the sofa in the living room facing Leo.  
"So what's it?" Chris asked a bit impatient. He felt uncomfortable with all the other around him. The sisters had known his identety for how long...? A week?... That was really not enough to behave in a normal way. They were all trying to get used to that situation, but that wasn't easy.  
Leo smiled, then he rose to speak: "Well... we had a long and tough discussion up there." He pointed his finger up to the ceiling. "We had a lot of things to discuss... First you, Cole..."  
"Me?" Cole was feeling very fearful that moment. He was afraid of maybe be sent back.  
"Yes... well... you are human now, and that makes you an innocent one, too... in a way. So... You'll stay here in this world and live a normal live... But be careful... nobody knows how the demons will react on that..."  
Cole led out some air from deep inside of him... It took a load off his mind.  
Phoebe just put her head on his shoulder and smiled.  
Then Leo turned to Chris: "Then we discussed another problem. You... and also me in a way..."  
Chris sighed.  
But Leo just smiled: "Well... I made an arrangement for you and me..."  
"You and me?" Chris asked a bit afraid of what he would answer.  
"Yes, Chris, even you ... well there is now one Elder missing in the crowd... and you are one..."  
Chris eyes were open wide.  
"Shall that mean he...?" asked Piper afraid of losing him like her husband.  
"Yes and no," Leo answered. "Well the deal is that you take over the place of Gideon. Not for the reason that this place needs to be filled, but to relieve me... Cause I told them that I have to take care of my family, and that this is the most important thing."  
Leo looked at Piper and smiled with love. She turned red, but was visibly happy.  
Then Leo turned to Chris, who was smiling himself, about seeing his parents come together again...  
"Well... I thought you and me, we could share the Whitelighter/Elder-work and take care of them together," he finished his explanation and then made a little break.  
"So... if you agree?" Leo asked finally.  
Chris was still smiling. Bianca thought it was the first smile she had seen on him, since... since he had to do that ..."  
"I do," Chris answered.  
Leo nodded happily.  
It seemed that everything was good for the moment, but Phoebe noticed that it wasn't. Chris was still puzzled by something. He was still worrying.

°°°°°°°°°°

Later Chris was sitting on top of the Golden Gate bridge again. He was sitting there thinking about his life, when Leo orbed there.  
"Hey," Chris said, "what are you doing here?"  
"Phoebe told me, that you're still worrying, and Bianca told me that too."  
Chris smiled. He should have known that.  
"So what is it, Chris?" his father asked.  
"It's about me... I mean... what will happen... will I be born again? And if it is so, what will then happen to me?"  
Leo smiled. "There is no problem about that Chris," he said. "Do you remember, what I told your brother, here at this place? I told him to take care that his brother would be there in his future. That's why I made that deal with the Elders."  
Chris sighed: "And me...?"  
"Nothing... look, there are also two Biancas in this world right now. And nothing happened to her... You liberated yourself from the time, and so you did also from the other version of you... Maybe it will be a bit difficult to explain this to your younger version, why we have two of you... But when it's time to do that, we'll find a way..."  
Leo made a short break: "So stop worrying, o.k.?"  
Chris nodded: "O.k."  
He stared at the front for a while, still serious, with his eyes lost in the dark sky.  
Leo patted his shoulder: "Everything's ok now, son! Everything's fixed, there are no more worries, no more dangers, no more lies or secrets, no more suffering... You should be jumping out of happiness! Don't you think so?"  
Chris shrugged.  
"Looks like we're one big happy family again," continued Leo, quoting Chris on purpose. His son couldn't help but chuckle.  
"It seems so, yeah..." he muttered.  
"So?"  
"So... That's what worries me... Now everything is so perfect that I can't believe it! After so many years of struggling, after such bad memories that I have accumulated in my mind... After so many deaths I suffered and which are stuck in my memories forever... It seems unbelievable that I can be happy finally!" answered Chris, holding back some tears.  
Leo hugged him again: "That's not so weird, Chris.. It'll be normal, until you get used to this... But don't be too happy! I guess we'll have many demons to fight and many works to carry out for the Elders, so now... Enjoy your perfect moments with us, and don't worry about it! You deserve it, ok?"  
Chris nodded, and smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right... So what if we go back home and do something special, like... a party, or something?"  
"I think that's just... perfect!" joked Leo, teasing him. "Come on, let's go home!" Then, they orbed back to the manor.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Wyatt?" The tall blonde man heard his name from downstairs.  
It was his mother, who was approaching. After a while she appeared, frowning. She looked pale, sick, tired... and older. As if that was the worst moment of her life.  
"Are you ok, son?"  
"Yes!" he answered, grinning widely, "I've never felt better!"  
"Oh..." mumbled Piper. "I just thought you had called..." then she looked him in the eyes. "It's ok, it doesn't matter. That's normal... It happens to me, too."  
"Where's Chris? That's what you must have heard, mom. I called him." Wyatt was starting to worry, and a lot.  
Piper startled. Then she turned back to him again: "Wyatt... don't you remember?"  
She was undergoing a terrible pain, he could see that in her eyes, but he didn't understand a word. He tried hard to see all his new memories. All so good! This didn't fit at all. Chris was on them, little and adult Chris, he had even recent memories... Very recent.  
Suddenly, he felt as if a bolt of lightning struck him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think... He was about to faint, so he had to sit down.  
"Wyatt, just breathe, ok? You need to calm down..." Wyatt stared at her eyes, which were full of tears.  
"What... what the hell...?" That wasn't possible.  
Chris had been there all those years, both of them. He had had very good moments with them, and knew Leo had kept to his promise, he had kept Chris alive for his future...  
But now... The only thing he could remember now was that he had had a terrible night. He had dreamed about a timetravel, a portal opening... and also about Chris. Finally, now, right now, he was completely awoken.  
The dream was going away, and he started to remember the reality, the true reality... The day before, in the future, the two versions of his brother Chris had died.  
"I know you wanna forget it, Wyatt, you want to ignore what happened. But you can't. None of your brothers won't be here anymore, we'll need to accept it and go on living. That's something we all learnt when our sister Prue died. That's what we're about, Wyatt... Son, we're witches, we fight evil... It's easy to die fighting evil. But we have to move on, and you can't get down, ok? Because if you do, you'll be failing your brother, you'll be breaking your promise to him." Piper was crying devastated. But she had to help her son. Nobody could believe what had happened the day before.  
Wyatt was just awakening... was just remembering, and realizing it was true. Chris, both of them, had died the previous night. He had had a great life with them, full of good moments. But now, it was all over. They had passed away on his arms, and he had made a promise to the eldest Chris.  
"Never give up, never go to the other side. Because if you do, I would have failed again..." Chris had said, "and I know that this time, I haven't failed." Wyatt had promised him that he would never do that, even if he didn't understand why.

°°°°°°°°°°

At the manor the whole family sat around the big table, having evening meal together.  
Everyone, even Chris, had been in a good mood. They were joking and laughing.  
"Well," Piper then said, "I don't want to break with the fun... But I think we should also talk about how it will go on, here... I mean... Our house is large, but..."  
Everyone was looking at her.  
Cole was the first to realize what she wanted to say: "I thought I might try to find a job as a lawyer again. And then I'll look for my own apartment."  
"No," Phoebe said, "you have to stay. You're still in a little danger, if the demons find out... and I want to have you here."  
Cole smiled. The last days had been great for him. He and Phoebe had become closer again, little by little. But now it seemed to him that they had become closer than he had thought... She wanted him to stay... that made him very happy. He kissed her cheek.  
"So, we'll look for something on our own," Chris said and looked at Bianca, "I think it's time to leave the parents house."  
She smiled. She knew that Chris wanted to be on his own again, just to have a little rest from that family-business.  
"Why don't you live in the magic school?" Paige asked, "I mean, since now..." She didn't want to make everyone remember about what had happened, but she accidently did.  
Chris got pale again. Bianca took his hand and caressed it.  
"Well I thought there is a room available now," she explained.  
Leo sighed: "Well, the school will be closed."  
"What?" everyone yelled at the same time.  
"That can't be, the kids need that place," Paige said.  
"Yeah," Piper added, where shall I send my kids to, if I'm busy killing demons?"  
"They have no head teacher there, no one will take care of them," Leo explained.  
"So why don't we do this?" Chris asked. He didn't want that the kids had troubles because of what HE had done.  
"We? Who do you mean exactly?"  
Chris looked at his father: "I mean you, me, mum, the sisters, Bianca, everyone... Everyone can take part in this."  
"Yeah, and Cole could play the guinea pig for them," Phoebe said smiling.  
"How funny, sweetie," Cole answered.  
"And Bianca and I could live there," Chris added when he saw his father frowning, "so what do you think?"  
The others looked at each other waiting for any of them to answer.  
Finally, Leo turned to Chris and smiled: "Well, I guess it's a good idea... as long as you're able to handle little naughty witches willing to play with their powers all the time..."  
"And don't get so neurotic as you got with us! You'll need to be patient," added Paige.  
"Yeah... and don't forget, it'll take your time for demon-hunting with us" joked Phoebe.  
Little by little, Chris was turning pale.  
"Ok, people, stop it!" Bianca interrupted them, "You're scaring my boy!" she said, chuckling. Piper laughed, and patted his shoulder: "Hey, don't listen to them... It won't be so terrible! It's just a school, so I think that was a good idea. Why not?"  
Chris finally laughed: "Ok, for a moment I felt as if I was going to deal with little demons, rather than witches."  
"Aaaahahaha!" Paige laughed enjoying her victory, "That's what I wanted, to see you scared with your own medicine! You always made us hunt all those demons, I just wanted to make you pay for that!"  
Chris grimaced mockingly at her: "That wasn't funny!"  
"And you need to relax, darling..." murmured Bianca, as she kissed his cheek lovingly.  
Cole smiled, so happy! He had never been so happy as he was being now. The problem is that he was remembering those days in which he had given up his powers and couldn't handle it...  
"Don't worry, honey..." said Phoebe in his ear, "this time I'll help you."  
"What?" he turned, surprise. How did she know what he was thinking about?  
"I'm an empath, and I know you perfectly well," she said as she winked.  
Cole grinned and took Phoebe's face. Then, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.  
"You two should learn from your elders..." said Paige, half joking pointing at the young couple.  
Chris and Bianca blushed embarrassed.  
"Hey! You're speaking to MY son, ok? That's disgusting!"  
All of them laughed at Piper's expression.  
Little Wyatt was in the playpen, too far to enjoy the happy atmosphere, and finally, he decided to join the gang. He orbed straight to his brother's arms.  
"Kis" he said, giggling.  
"Hey, buddy!" Chris felt so flattered that his little-older brother was able to somehow say his name, and loved him so much! He stroked his hair tenderly.  
"I may have to learn from those unbearable lovers," he said, meaning Cole and Phoebe, and ignoring their complaints, "but I'll teach you soooo many things, no girl will be able to escape from you."  
This time, it was Bianca that complained. Chris started to laugh heartly, seeing how the child chuckled, as if he had understood.  
"I was just joking, ok? Well, going back to the topic... I'll do as I said, as long you agree, honey." he added, turning to Bianca.  
The girl nodded without hesitating for a moment.  
"Ok, we'll talk to the other Elders, and let's see if they like the idea. We'll all help there! It'll be nice to help those apprentice-witches all you girls know," he said.  
"And what do I do all the time while you're working?" asked Cole.  
"Well, you can baby-sit!" answered Piper, jokingly: "Little Chris will need a babysitter until he's old enough to go to the magic school."  
Cole turned to Chris, with a weird expression on his face, and Chris grinned at him: "I told you, we'd spend a looong time together, you were gonna be my best friend of all!"  
Cole grimaced: "That's not funny, either... " Obviously, he was thinking in those moments in which he'd have to change his nappies... However weird and disgusting he found it, the rest of the family saw it as something really amusing, because all of them started to laugh at the sight of his expression.  
"You'll have to practice, Cole..." said Phoebe, looking at him significantly. They were having a really good time that day... Finally.

°°°°°°°°°°

The 17-year-old girl ran through her room. She was looking really crazy. Her hair was red... real red, her eyes were made up with a dark green eye-shadow, her lips were black, she had a piercing in her nose and in one eyebrow... and about five in every ear.  
"No!" she yelled, at her father.  
"Come on Patrica," Cole said helpless, "could you not imagine, that your mother needs you these days? Aren't you mourning the loss of your cousins, at least?"  
Patrica stopped her walk: "I do dad... But my life goes on, and my friends planned that party for over two months... And I will go there," she said. Then she grasped her bag and left the room.  
Cole followed her with his eyes, but stood still in front of her room. Then he heard the door slam. He shook his head and sighed.  
"Don't worry," a soft voice said to him.  
He turned around and looked into the eyes of his wife. She smiled a bit: "She is just like me, when I was her age."  
Cole smiled while imagining Phoebe dressed up like their daughter. Then he turned serious again: "Are you o.k.?"  
She nodded: "But can you look after Wyatt? He is in the attic and I think he needs someone to talk."  
Cole nodded, kissed his wife, and went upstairs.  
Wyatt was sitting in a corner of the attic, when he entered.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"Phoebe thought it would be good for you to talk," Cole answered and went closer.  
"That will not bring him back, right...? So why wasting so many words."  
Cole sat down next to him. None of them spook a word for a few minutes. Then Cole decided to tell him a little story, a true one.  
"I don't know if your brother, well the big one, told you what the real reason for his existence was... Did he?"  
Wyatt shook his head. "But I always believed that there was something more, than that story about the Titans..."  
"So," Cole went on nodding," he was here, cause he traveled through the time. He came to the past to save..."  
"The future, I know that uncle," Wyatt interrupted him.  
"Yeah... But... He came back to save... to save you."  
"Me?" Wyatt asked. And he felt that there was something inside him, like a shadow.  
"Things went on very complicated, Chris changed a little too much for himself I think... And so... he and his wife had to stay in our time, after they finished their work there."  
"They saved me? From what?" Wyatt asked.  
Cole weighed up if it was good to tell him that... But, then he did: "He saved you from turning evil..."  
Suddenly Wyatt felt sick. He knew that these words of his uncle were true, he felt it, deep inside. And now he understood why his brother asked him to be always good, just before he died.  
"Are you o.k.?" Cole asked after a moment of silence.  
"Yes I am... but I want to be alone, if it's possible."  
Cole nodded and started to leave. At the door he turned around: "You are a good man Wyatt, don't worry about the past. I'm sure Chris would be proud of you, both of them."  
Wyatt nodded and Cole left him alone.  
As soon as his uncle was out of sight, Wyatt jumped up, picked a sheet of paper and a pen and started to write a spell.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris and Bianca were walking through the grand hall of the magic school.  
"I think this is a really nice place," she said to him hugging him.  
"So, do you?" he answered smiling and kissed her.  
"Mr. Halliwell... Mr. Halliwell!"  
Chris turned around: "Sorry, I... I'm not used to be called like that." He smiled.  
"There is a little problem in the library," the little girl of maybe 12 years old said.  
Chris sighed.  
"I will look after that, sweetie," Bianca said smiling. She took the hand of the girl and they left the hall.  
Chris followed her with his eyes. 'Maybe now everything will be really alright, finally...' he thought.  
Then, he walked to his office. He had picked up his own room, he didn't want to work in the old head-teacher's office. He sat down on his desk. There were lots of papers, reports, and books everywhere, and he needed to classify them, throw away the useless ones and read the rest... Too much work!  
After all the time he had spent fighting demons, he would have never thought that working with papers and books would be really hard. Children were not the little demons he had thought when he spoke with the sisters. But papers, and reports... That was a different thing. Now he was sure, demons had invented all that stuff to make their lives more difficult.  
He sighed and closed his eyes...  
"Chris?"  
He opened his eyes and looked around. There was no one there...  
"Chris!"  
Oh, Gosh, it was Cole's voice... He was alone at home, fine, and he was bored... But he couldn't keep calling him each time he felt lonely!  
However... what if he was in danger?  
Chris thought for a moment of Bianca and the little problem in the library... She hadn't called him, so she'd surely handle it on her own, or with the help of the sisters and Leo... Maybe he could afford to go and check that his uncle was fine, so he orbed away.

°°°°°°°°°°

At the manor, Cole had been reading a novel, Timeline by Michael Crichton... He had become really fond of that stuff, and wanted to understand what had happened with his nephew, all the changes, the timelines... everything. However, after having read the first half of the book, he had realized that the only thing that he had received of the timetravelling stuff was a headache.  
"Chris!"  
Cole tensed up at hearing that voice in the attic. A demon? He shivered... What if they had found out about him, finally?  
But hadn't he called Chris? A demon calling Chris? Cole frowned, no way... That couldn't be a demon.  
"Chris, brother, where are you?" cried the voice again.  
Cole was shocked... Brother? Wyatt? That wasn't little Wyatt obviously... Not only did he have an adult voice, but he was pronouncing the name with all the letters!  
What had happened?  
Cole stood up, and was walking to the stairs, when the tall blonde man orbed in front of his uncle, startling him.  
"Wow! Wyatt!" Cole stepped back, suspiciously. He didn't really know if that was the good one, or if the evil one had come back.  
But the man went to him, pale and worried: "Uncle Cole! I need to talk to Chris."  
"What has happened?"  
"I'll tell you both when he comes, but I don't want anyone else to know, just in case..."  
Cole nodded.  
"And... where's he?"  
Cole just looked up and cried: "Chris?"  
Both men waited for a moment, but nothing happened.  
"He's at the magic school, he must be busy, Wyatt... Can't you just tell me?"  
Wyatt shook his head: "He's the one who has to know this... Besides, I need to see him."  
Cole frowned... What? He had both Chris in his future, didn't he? He felt that something wasn't going on well, so he finally called his nephew in a louder voice: "Chris!"  
After a few minutes, Chris appeared in the middle of both men.  
Really shocked by the sight of his adult brother, and afraid of everything starting again, Chris stepped backwards.  
But Wyatt didn't noticed that. He just hugged him, glad to see him alive.  
Chris frowned, oberserving his brother, who looked really different than the last time he had seen him. His hair was short, his eyes were looking friendly and peaceful. Could that be possible?  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
"I'm here 'cause I have to tell you something," his brother explained.  
Chris was still skeptical, but what should he do. "And?" he asked.  
"You know..." Wyatt didn't really know how to start, "you know, uncle Cole told me about why you were here... are here... That you've saved me."  
"Told you?" Chris asked, "So you don't remember that?"  
"How could I?" his brother asked back.  
"Well..." Chris wanted to say something but Cole stopped him.  
"Let him tell what he wants to tell you... You changed his life as it seems, so how could he remember..."  
Chris nodded, then he turned to his brother again.  
"Well," Wyatt started again, "I'm here, 'cause I want to..."  
Suddenly a dark cloud appeared in front of them.  
"What the hell is that?" Chris asked.  
"Oh-oh," his uncle said, "I think they want me."  
Chris and Wyatt looked at Cole, at the fear in his eyes.  
"Don't worry," Chris said, and orbed him away.  
"And now?" Wyatt asked while the cloud was coming closer.  
"Don't know!" Chris yelled with a little panic in his voice.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Where the hell am I?" Cole asked himself, looking around terrified. He was standing in a big room, with a big table and some magic stuff spread around. He didn't know that place. Then he heard a group of kids... kids?  
'The magic school,' he thought and called: "LEO!"  
Seconds later the Elder appeared next to him.  
"Cole? What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he noticed that he was pale, he noticed the fear in his eyes.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Chris, and Wyatt..."  
"Wyatt?"  
Cole nodded, and went on spluttering: "The adult one... there was the smoke of death... they wanted to catch me, but... Chris orbed me here and..."  
"You stay here," Leo just said and orbed away.

°°°°°°°°°°

Seconds later Leo reached the manor... But there was no sign of Chris nor of adult Wyatt...

_

* * *

(Chapter 1 written by Belén and Chrissy.W.x)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 2**

Wyatt was the first one in waking up. It took him several minutes to adapt his sight to the dark space around him, and to realize where he was... or better said, where he wasn't.  
Some steps ahead of him there was something lying... a body. Wyatt stood up with some difficulty, and stumbled in its direction. He felt a little bit sick, and he didn't have a clue about why. He only remembered the smoke, and the panic in Chris's voice... and then, he just felt so tired, he needed to sleep. He didn't even realize he had fallen on the floor, unconscious, and so had his brother.  
"Chris..." he whispered, shaking the young man's body, the one which was lying near him.  
Chris stirred and mumbled incoherent words. Then, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at his brother, confused. He seemed not to remember where he was, or what had happened, so when he realized it was adult Wyatt that was kneeling by him, he couldn't help flinching a little bit.  
"It's ok, brother, it's me..." the eldest said, stroking his hair. "Are you ok?"  
Chris frowned as he looked in his eyes. "I'm not sure... where... where are we? What happened? And what are you doing here, Wyatt...?"  
Chris sat up and felt everything was spinning around him, then Wyatt had to hold him so that he didn't fall again.  
"I came to warn you from something, but I was supposed to leave as soon as I did it."  
"So?" Chris stared at him, even more confused. "Are you... Are you fine? I mean... Are you...?" The youngest didn't know how to ask the question he had in mind.  
But Wyatt showed a sad smile to him: "Yes, brother... I'm good, if that's what you mean. You did a great job."  
Chris sighed relieved for a moment, but then he took a glance at the room where they were in. It was so dark, they could only see what there was near them, the rest was only darkness.  
"What are we doing here? Is Cole fine?" he asked, suddenly remembering something about his uncle.  
"You had the time to orb him somewhere else, so I suppose he's alright... But don't ask where we are... The only thing I can remember is a dark cloud of smoke coming to us... Then, nothing."  
Chris nodded, those were also his only memories.  
He kept silent for a while, looking down; his heart beat strongly. Then, he looked in Wyatt's eyes again, who was resting his hand on Chris's shoulder, and smiled sadly: "I'm so happy you're with me on this, Wyatt..."  
Wyatt nodded seriously: "Me too, little brother, I wouldn't leave you alone... But we're gonna find a way out, I promise."  
"Will you let me know why you came here?" Chris asked, curious. "It seems we're gonna have time for that little story."  
Wyatt shook his head: "Later, Chris, this is not the moment, that doesn't really matter now."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Chris!" Leo was desperately calling for his sons, "Wyatt!" But there were no signals of their being there.  
After some minutes of yelling and calling them, he went back to the magic school and looked for Cole, who was sitting on a chair in one of the classrooms, very pale, and with his hands covering his face.  
Cole raised his eyes quickly as he noticed Leo's orbs. "Where are they?" he asked, when he saw him alone.  
Leo shook his head: "Don't know, I can't find them... Cole, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I'll try to find them before the sisters or Bianca realize... I'm sure this is not so..."  
"What are we supposed not to realize?" Paige was standing in the doorway, frowning, looking surprised at Cole, who wasn't supposed to be there. "What's going on, you two?"  
Leo sighed. That was the last thing he had wanted... the sisters worrying again.  
Seconds later Phoebe went in. When she saw Cole she ran over to him, sat down on his knees, hugged and kissed him. Then she felt that something was wrong.  
"What are you doing here? What happened?" she asked.  
"We can't find Chris," Leo answered.  
"Chris?" Paige asked.  
"And Wyatt," Cole added.  
"But Wyatt is here," Phoebe said, "I saw him just..."  
"No, not the young one," Cole explained.  
Paige frowned: "Do you mean the evil one is back?"  
Also Phoebe felt a little fear when hearing the words of his love.  
Cole stood up: "No... the adult one... and as it seems a good one."  
The others looked at him with suspicion.  
"How can you be so sure?" Leo asked.  
"Well maybe you should tell us all from the beginning," Phoebe remarked. Leo nodded.  
"I'll go, and pick up the others, we..." Paige said.  
"No!" Leo and Cole yelled.  
"But they have to know it," was also Phoebe's opinion.  
Leo sighed: "We shall first try to find out what happened, maybe it's nothing to worry about... So why should we worry them."  
Paige nodded: "O.k. let's hear what Cole has to say, then we'll decide."

°°°°°°°°°°

The brothers searched for an exit. In the meantime, they had got a good knowledge about their prison. It was a kind of cave, nearly round, about five meters in diameter and about two meters high. And there was nothing in it, nothing else than the two men. And there was no door. The walls were made of stone, there seemed to be no way out... or even in...  
"Great!" Chris grumbled.  
"We'll find a way out," Wyatt answered.  
"And how?"  
"Don't know yet, but I will find a way... as always... don't you remember?"  
Chris began to laugh. Wyatt was a bit irritated by that.  
"Sorry," Chris said as he calmed down, "but... no, I don't... actually I don't know you."  
Wyatt sighed: "Excuse me, I hadn't thought about that."  
"Forget it...," Chris said and started again to strobe the walls, to find something.  
They kept silence for a while.  
"What was I like... in your time, I mean?" Wyatt asked then.  
Chris stopped for a moment, then he shook his head: "You don't want to know that."  
"I do... That's why I ask," Wyatt said again, "please Chris, I want to know... I need to..."  
Chris sat down, and his brother sat next to him.  
"Well..." the younger one started, "you were evil."  
"Yeah, that's what Cole told me too. But what did I? Did I something to you? Well, I hope not, I can't imagine having hurt you..."  
Chris laughed again.  
"What?" Wyatt asked.  
"I can't believe that you've said that!" Chris answered.  
Chris was being cruel to him. He knew that, and he felt a little bit of satisfaction. But he couldn't help doing it... It was hard to believe that this Wyatt wasn't the same one he knew, the one he had feared so much, the one he was happy not to have to see anymore because he was now stuck in the past... He had to admit it...  
He was relieved when he knew he wouldn't be back to the future, since he wasn't really sure that Wyatt was good, or that he himself would be able to accept him now, to look at him and not feel afraid of his reactions.  
He had been happy to stay and be able to see Wyatt, the new Wyatt, grow up, and learn to love him without fear or despise. And this, he was doing, actually.  
But seeing the adult one, even if he was good now... was hard. He was feeling all the pain he had been through because of him.  
"I'm sorry..." muttered Wyatt, lowering his eyes.  
Chris didn't want to look in his eyes right now. He didn't really want to see if he was lying. What if he had come again to do all this to him? Nahh... He had changed him, this Wyatt was good, and had come for him, surely... And now, he was feeling like shit because his little brother was being so cruel and merciless.  
Chris finally looked in his eyes, and they were full of tears.  
"Hey... I didn't mean to... hey, please, forgive me... it's just... you can't understand..." Chris was feeling terrible at that moment.  
"It's ok, Chris, you have the right to feel like that. Moreover, I know you love me, anyway. In the future... Both of you."  
"Both? Who both?" Chris was confused now.  
"You yourself, and the youngest Chris, the one who's to be born yet."  
Chris startled: "Will... will I be there for you?" Of course, he knew he would, that was part of the whole thing of staying in the past and all. Just he hadn't really stopped to think about it.  
"You'll be like a father for us, too, our second father. And now I really admire you, how could you be so kind to me after all that I seem to have done to you."  
"That was your other self, Wyatt..." he said with sorrow, making comfortable circles on his back, "and I'm... I'm sure that he... you... loved me. In a weird way, perhaps, but you did... at least before you turned."  
"I DO love you, Chris, that's why I came," answered Wyatt, staring at him.  
Chris smiled triumphantly: "So, will you tell me now?"  
Wyatt shook his head: "First, we get out. Then, I'll tell you and you'll tell me. I need to know, Chris, even though it's gonna be so painful for me."  
Chris went pale: "What if that's painful for me...?"

°°°°°°°°°°

"And that's all I know..." Cole ended like that his narration of the facts.  
"So... Wyatt just came from the future to warn Chris about something.. but he didn't have the time to?" asked Leo.  
"It seems so..." Cole looked tired.  
"Do you think this is related to what has just happened?" asked Phoebe looking at Leo.  
Cole shook his head: "No, Wyatt didn't know anything about the smoke. The smoke came after me, but it must have taken them."  
"And what's that... smoke? What does it want from you, Cole?" Phoebe was really worried not only about what could have happened to her nephews, but also about what could still happen to her love.  
Cole pressed Phoebe's head against his chest, lovingly: "I'm not sure... Probably that's only a way to bring me back with them... They don't know I'm a human now... But if they take me, they'll end up discovering and then..." He shivered.  
"It's ok, honey, they won't," cut off Phoebe.  
"But they took my sons... Or they must have taken them; if not, where are they? So... do you think they're in a real danger?"  
Cole stared at nothing, silent.  
At that moment, Bianca's voice resonated in the corridors: "Chris, sweetie, you won't believe it... the library was a whole mess! These children need a strong scold 'cuz... hey!"  
She had just appeared at the door: "Family reunion? Where's Chris?"  
Cole sighed.  
"Where is he?" Bianca asked again, now knowing that something was wrong.  
Leo wanted to speak, but Cole interrupted him: "That's my part." The Elder nodded.  
"Bianca, I'm so sorry, but... it seems that Chris was cought by the dark smoke of death which wanted me, actually," Cole explained.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, so it seems..." Leo added, "and it also took another, as it seems, good version of adult Wyatt."  
"WHAT?" Bianca was really shocked. She cried that out so loud that also Piper heard it.  
Seconds later she went in. She saw Cole, who shouldn't be there. She saw Leo who sighed when he noticed his wife. She saw Phoebe frowning and Paige also worried about something. And she saw Bianca, who was pale but her eyes were looking very angry. So there was only one thing that could be wrong.  
"O.k. what happened to Chris?" she finally asked.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris and Wyatt sat down on the ground. They tried everything to get out, but nothing worked.  
"And now?" Chris asked.  
Wyatt just smiled: "I don't know, sorry."  
"Didn't you tell me that you always find a way?" Chris said a bit sarcastically.  
"This time I'm completely at my wits' end."  
Chris just wanted to add something when a red cloud of smoke appeared in front of them.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Chris, instead of saying what he had been about to say.  
Wyatt stood up and placed himself between the smoke and Chris in a protective attitude.  
"Just stay behind Chris..." he ordered, as he watched, out of the corner of his eye, how his brother was standing up, too.  
Chris limited himself to obey, surprised that the man who had always tried hard to kill him, even until some days before, was now so engaged in the task of saving him. However much he had thought about future consequences of his saving Wyatt, this, he couldn't understand.  
The red cloud kept hovering before them.  
Chris finally said: "Is this all one of your plans, Wyatt?"  
"What?" The blonde man asked, without taking his eyes from the cloud.  
"You just... came here to warn me about something, but you wouldn't tell me; just kept me distracted until we got caught by... this thing! It's really weird, all these coincidences, you know?" continued Chris, very annoyed and not being completely aware of what he was talking about.  
Wyatt turned to him, angrily, unbelieving: "What the hell are you talking about, Christopher? You know what? I'm risking my life to come here and tell you that you're gonna... "  
But suddenly the red cloud intensified its color and a sort of energy force sprang from it, striking Wyatt and throwing him against the stony wall behind them.  
"Wyatt!" Chris turned to him, but then he thought it better. The red cloud was still there, he himself would get hit if he got distracted, so he just kept watching it, alert...  
Finally, a shape started to form in front of him, out of the cloud, little by little...  
Behind them, Wyatt moaned and groaned in pain, but Chris wouldn't take his eyes away from the mysterious reddish smoke.

°°°°°°°°°°

"What?" Some of the really ugly figures that were supposed to embellish the room exploded as Piper yelled.  
Leo rushed to her, and held her hands. "Ok, calm down, Piper..."  
"Calm down? Both of my sons are lost, and you ask me to just calm down? I can't calm down, damn it!" She was out of her mind at that moment. "And the smoke of death! What the hell is that, because it doesn't sound like something very good for me, actually!"  
"I'm with her!" intervened Bianca, placing herself next to her mother-in-law-to-be.  
"Well, girls..." said Paige, trying to reason with them, "I understand your feelings right now, but look... this doesn't help, you know? We need to find them first, and if we keep on yelling at each other, we'll lose a precious time!"  
"She's right, honey... Just, calm down," added Leo, still holding her hands.  
Phoebe had embraced Cole, who was feeling really guilty.

°°°°°°°°°°

"You are not Cole Turner," a voice said. Chris couldn't see anyone else, so... was it possible that the red smoke spoke to him? In a way he felt that this smoke had a kind of intelligence.  
"You are not Cole Turner," the voice said again, and then asked: "Where is he?"  
Chris thought about what he was able to do at this point. The answer for that question was easy... Nothing! Nothing than lie, cause he didn't want to hand over his uncle, his friend.  
"Sorry, I have no idea," he answered trying to appear ignorance.  
But it seemed that the smoke wasn't satisfied with that answer. The last thing Chris remembered was a kind of yell, then he was cast against the wall.

°°°°°°°°°°

"O.k., so what is this smoke of death?" Piper asked trying to gain back her strength, even if she felt this was impossible.  
"It's a kind of demon," Bianca said, "one of those you can't fight."  
"Well there is always a way to..." Paige remarked.  
"Not in this case," Cole answered.  
Piper and Leo frowned. "So tell us Cole, it seems you know more than you said before," Leo said really interested in all that, because he hadn't heard anything about that demon before.  
"You can't kill it, because it doesn't really exist... it's just a smoke," he explained.  
"Yes," Bianca added nearly crying, "a smoke that kills."  
Piper turned pale.  
"NO!" Cole said, a bit too loud maybe. Everyone was looking at him with suspicion. "It's an rumor... Not many demons know that, only those who are powerful. But he's not killing... He's only catching... He's like a bounty hunter..."  
"So you believe that Chris is still alive?" Bianca asked with a trembling voice.  
Cole nodded.  
"And you mean that thing caught my sons for... whom?" Leo asked still confused.  
"No... Hell why is nobody listening to me...? It's ME that the smoke wanted. I don't know why it took Chris and Wyatt... maybe..."  
"Maybe it or its master wants to make an exchange," Phoebe ended his thoughts.  
Cole nodded helpless. "Then, let it be so... " he said finally, almost in a weak murmur.  
"No, there must be another way. Besides, we don't know yet if that's what they really want... an exchange," said Leo, pensive. "What if they decide to keep you all?"  
"And what do you suggest?" asked Piper a little too much annoyed. "Because I've completely run out of ideas!"  
"Yes, and as far as we know, we can't defeat it, so we might get them back, and then? That sort of smoke will keep coming and coming until it gets to Cole, or whoever it wants!" added Paige, clearly worried.  
Cole nodded, very pale: "This is the only way, please.. You have to help me there. The boys will be back."

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris felt very sick, everything spinning around him, and a terrible headache was hitting him strongly. By his side, Wyatt started to wake up.  
"Are you ok?" Chris asked with a feeble voice.  
His brother nodded, and raised his eyes.  
"Where is Cole Turner?" repeated the deep voice in a calm tone.  
Wyatt looked at his brother wonderingly, but Chris had closed his eyes, unable to fix his sight after the impact.  
"We don't have a damn idea of where he is. If you're interested in him, why did you take us instead?" the eldest boy yelled, fiercely.  
"Wyatt, no..." Chris cut him off, "don't make it angry..."  
Too late. The whole cave was illuminated all of a sudden by an intense dark red light, and a strong and loud noise filled the room, making the boys cry in pain as they tried to prevent the awful screeching voice from entering their heads.  
"Stop it... please!" tears welled up in Chris's eyes, as he saw Wyatt making an attempt of throwing the thing away telekinetically. Something which resulted to be useless.  
"WHERE IS COLE TURNER!" The voice went on demanding.  
Chris felt that he couldn't stand this any longer. "He... he is..."  
"NO!" Wyatt yelled. He rose and went over to his little brother. The sound in his head was hurting so much... He felt so much pain, but he had to stop Chris from telling... Cole had to be alive for his future, like his brother had to.  
"Don't say it," Wyatt whispered to his brother's ear, not sure if he will understand him. "Please, Chris, don't tell him."  
Chris yelled full of pain. He felt like his brain would have been grilled by that voice. He really wanted to say it... just to make this end. But then he heard the voice of his brother. And he felt his hand on his cheek.  
"Chris, please," his brother pleaded.  
Chris closed his eyes again, trying to focus. There was this voice which was going to kill him, he thought. But there was also Wyatt... he wasn't alone.  
The Elder took a deep breath, then he stood up with his last ounce of strength.  
Wyatt was looking a him with sorrow. What was his plan?  
Chris tried to focus on that red thing which seems to fill the whole cave now. Then he rose to speak, and he did it very loud: "WE... DON'T... KNOW!"  
A terrible sound appeared when he said that. The cave started to shake as if there had been an earthquake.  
Then it was all over, the smoke was gone. Chris broke down.  
"Oh my God... Chris... Chris?" Wyatt yelled. He tried to feel his bother's pulse, but... there was nothing. No pulse, no breathing either. He was dead.  
"NO!" Wyatt cried with so much pain. All what he had done... his coming back to the past to save him... it was all for nothing... No, it was even worse, his brother had died much earlier than he should have.

_

* * *

(Chapter 2 written by Belén and Chrissy.W.x)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 3**

"No!" Wyatt yelled again. He shook his brother, tried to wake him up. But Chris was dead.  
Wyatt put his head on his body and cried. At this moment he felt like he had lost everything. He felt that there was nothing worth left... nothing worth to go on. What should he do without him? Who would take care of him now?  
And then... suddenly a warm yellow light appeared under his hands which were still lying on Chris's chest. Wyatt noticed it with disbelief. That wasn't possible.  
Then Chris started to cough, he woke up.  
Slowly he rose to the half.  
"What happened?" he asked, looking at his older brother.  
Wyatt was looking at him like he had seen a ghost. "I don't know," he answered confused.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Wait a second," said Phoebe still sitting on Cole's knees stubbornly, despite the attempt the ex-demon made to stand up.  
"There's not even a second to lose, Phoebe, for God's sake!" yelled a very furious and nervous Bianca.  
Phoebe didn't pay attention to her, or to any of the complaints of the others in the room. She was just looking down to the floor, frowning, as if she was thinking about something hard.  
"Look..." she finally broke, "I hate this stuff of timetravelling and all, but.. if you think about it... Wyatt told you, Cole, that he came because YOU told him something in the future."  
"Yes..." said Cole, impatient."  
"Well, that's why you ARE in the future, isn't it?"  
Cole nodded. "But time changes, and it's clear that it has changed now, with the coming of Wyatt..." he said.  
"No, she's right," intervened Leo, "I get what she means: Wyatt had nothing to do with the smoke and all. He came to tell Chris something. If he hadn't come, you would have been alone at home, and the smoke would have come for you and taken you, for sure, instead of them!"  
"And..." continued Paige, pensive, "if you were in his future, that means you survived..."  
"What is more..." said Leo, looking straight in Cole's eyes, "if the smoke didn't attack you anymore, that means we found the way to destroy or stop it!"  
Cole kept silent, thinking about it for a moment. "So, guys, you think we can stop it, we can kill it? But that's impossible..."  
"What if we go to the future and ask Cole?" said Piper, unable to stay calm when the lives of both his sons were at the stake.  
Cole shook his head peremptorily: "That's not a good idea, and you know it. Even Wyatt shouldn't have come... We could change things we don't want to change, we could even worsen the situation."  
"Good, because it seems it was you that told him to come!" joked Phoebe, trying to soften the tension.  
Cole smiled weakly: "I don't think so... Whatever I told him, he took it in the wrong way. Whatever... If my other self in the future or any of you, found the way to escape and defeat that... thing, then we can do it again. Only this time it's not for saving me, it's Chris and Wyatt."  
The others nodded.  
"Ok, then there's no time to lose. I'll go to the library and check the books. Bianca, sweetie, come with me, ok? Four eyes see better than two," Phoebe winked, trying to cheer up the girl.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris was still breathless, disoriented and freaked out, staring at his brother and not knowing what had just happened.  
"I... I saw a light, Wyatt. They say you see a tunnel and a light when you..."  
"That's impossible, brother, because I've healed you..." Wyatt himself wasn't sure of what had just happened. Had he really healed his brother?... Chris was dead. He knew that, even if he tried to deny it... He knew Chris wasn't breathing, and his pulse had stopped, so he was dead. Which meant that...  
Chris shook his head, even more freaked out than before: "No, Wyatt... you didn't heal me... I felt it. It wasn't like when you get wounded and then healed. Not even when you're about to die... This time, it was real. You didn't heal me Wyatt..."  
"Nonsense." His brother stroke his hair and hugged him strongly. "Thanks God that's nonsense and you're wrong."  
"Wyatt... You didn't heal me." Chris repeated, his face buried in his brother's shoulder, shaking, and tears running down his face. "You brought me back to life," he muttered, finally.  
Wyatt wrapped his back tightly and took a deep breath.  
"You're just confused. Forget about this, brother. We have to get outta here now. Then, we'll speak about this... Promise. But you didn't die, believe me. If you had, I wouldn't have been able to save you and you know that."  
Chris shivered once again, but didn't answer.  
Wyatt wouldn't let him go immediately. He was right... He had made him resurrect. But they could deal with the possible consequences of that action later. Now, they had to find the way out.  
They didn't even know if the smoke would come back. And if it didn't... what if they couldn't escape? Anymore...?

°°°°°°°°°°

Cole followed the sisters, who left the room one by one, with his eyes. The Elder also wanted to leave.  
"Leo? Wait a moment, please," Cole said hoping the sisters didn't hear it.  
Leo frowned and turned back to him: "What? Is there more you want to tell?"  
Cole nodded. Then he began to whisper: "I maybe know how we can find out who the master of the smoke is."  
Leo seemed not surprised: "Cole, damned, I knew there is more. Why can't you..."  
"Hush..." Cole interrupted him, "not so loud, the sisters..."  
"You won't tell them?"  
"I don't want to get them into trouble. The person I mean, is too dangerous for them... Cause she knows everything," Cole explained.  
"What do you mean, she knows everything, is she a kind of seer?"  
"She is even more... much more..." Cole answered, "take me to the Underworld and I will take you to her."  
"Are you crazy? The smoke will find you down there!" Leo felt that this wasn't right. It was too dangerous to go there.  
"The smoke is afraid of her... like everyone else down there. So we will be safe in this place," Cole added.  
And it seemed to Leo that he really meant it... so he nodded. "O.k.," he said with a sigh. Then both men orbed to the Underworld.

°°°°°°°°°°

Bianca was looking through a book. But she wasn't able to concentrate. She was trembling.  
"Are you o.k.?" Piper asked. She herself didn't feel very well.  
Bianca nodded, but her eyes turned wet.  
Piper sighed. Then she went over and wrapped her up with her arms. "It's o.k.," she said softly, "we'll find him."  
"I'm sorry, Piper... I'm sorry for everything," she whispered under tears.  
"Hey, girl, there is no need to be sorry." Piper said, not knowing what Bianca meant.  
"There is, " she went on, "I'm sure you would prefer a witch, or a human being on his side... rather than... me."  
Piper frowned, then she took Bianca's head in her hands and looked her in the eyes: "Bianca, dear, he loves you... and you love him. And you saved us. All of us. So why the hell should I think there has to be a better one for my son, than you?"  
Bianca shrugged, trembling because of her sobs. "I just... I thought I was good in a world in which everything was wrong for him. But now I feel this is not my place," she said, "you're too good for me."  
"Sweetie, sorry that I was listening, but you're being a total fool right now," Phoebe had turned to them and was staring at the young girl. "Of course this IS your place. Look what you did to Chris, he wouldn't have achieved it without you, he needs you! You'd just kill him if you'd leave... He loves you, baby... He really does. And now, he needs you more than ever. And don't dare to say that you're not good enough for us because you ARE the best. If something's been proved in this family is that we can help evil turn good, can't we?"  
Bianca chuckled.  
"Yes, I was not referring to Wyatt only!"  
Piper had raised an eyebrow.  
"I meant Cole too... And Bianca, you're good! Maybe you come from an evil heritage... But you're now good, because you are with Chris! Love, want it or not... You now belong to the Halliwell clan."  
Bianca couldn't help laughing grateful: "Ok, sorry, I was so stupid... We need to find something now... By the way, thanks..."  
"Hey! Wasn't it a red smoke, girls?" asked Paige from the other side of the room.  
"Nope, Paige... It was dark... I think," answered Piper.  
"Ouch... Then, this must be wrong... Smoke of death, a reddish smoke... That's what this book says."

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt and Chris kept a bit longer wrapped in their embrace. Then, Chris pulled away from his brother gently.  
"Ok, Wyatt... I'm fine now... And you're right, we have to do something, else than just wait..."  
He stood up before Wyatt's worried look. The eldest of the brothers sighed, as he saw Chris stumbling towards the walls again.  
"There's no way out here... And we can't orb. That's no use!"  
Chris kept touching the walls, and putting his ear on it, to see if he could hear something: "Perhaps there's some kind of hidden exit. Wyatt, we were brought inside, so we should be able to get out!"  
Wyatt frowned, pensive. He was right, but he couldn't find a solution to that dilemma. After some minutes, he looked up to the ceiling. Then he looked down to the ground...  
"Hey.. Chris... What if the hidden exit is not ... on the walls?"  
Chris stopped his searching and turned to Wyatt wonderingly: "What do you mean?"  
Wyatt was touching the ceiling now.  
"Oh..." How had he been so stupid as not to have thought about that before? He started to do the same.

°°°°°°°°°°

"You've found an entry?" Bianca was wondering. "But I thought that no witch ever met it."  
"Well it seems that someone did... this book is over 200 years old...," Paige answered, "here it tells that the red smoke of death is - as Cole said - a kind of demon who caught other demons when he is ordered to do so. And only huge demons are able to speak out such an order."  
"But the smoke is black," Bianca remarked again, "I have seen it on my own!"  
The other turned to her in surprise. "You have?" Piper asked.  
Bianca lowered her eyes, then nodded.  
"And why didn't you tell us that?" Piper asked again.  
Bianca sighed: " Because I saw it, killing witches a few times... in my time... And if it's true that it doesn't kill in this time, and that it was working under orders, I think it must have been Wyatt's orders. He was the only one who could have been able to force it to kill, I think."  
Piper felt sick that she had to remind her of all that again. "Sorry," she said.  
"Well... I think we should ask Cole about that," Phoebe remarked and left the room.  
But a few minutes later she returned. "He is gone," she said with a little panic in her voice, "and Leo too."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Leo asked.  
Cole nodded: "I am."  
They went trough a tunnel, then Cole stopped: "I think it's better if I do this alone, she..."  
"No way, I'm with you. Phoebe will kill me if something happens to you," Leo answered  
The man nodded with a sigh and they entered a big hall-like cave.  
"Be careful about your thoughts and emotions, she's able to turn them against you," Cole whispered.  
Then a woman appeared. She was really beautiful, she was perfect. But her eyes were red and full of evil.  
"Cole," she said, "nice to see you again."  
"Hello Viviona!" he answered emotionless.  
"Who is your friend?" she asked.  
"Don't care about him, I just want a question to be answered."  
The woman went closer to Leo. She touched his chest, she smelled at him like a cat. "Very nice," she said.  
"Viviona, I want to know who sent the smoke of death after me."  
"Oh come on Cole, let's have a bit of fun," she said with a bittersweet smile. Then she blew a kind of powder on Leo.  
The Elder heard his friend yelling "NO!"  
But it was to late. Everything started turning around him. _Leo felt confused. Then all was as usual again. But Cole and the woman had gone... The only person besides him in that cave was his son.  
"Wyatt?" he asked.  
Wyatt was looking at him very evilly. He was holding the sword in hands ready to attack him.  
_"What have you done to him?" Cole asked frustrated looking at the unconscious body of Leo.  
Viviona just smiled the same way she had done before.

°°°°°°°°°°

After some minutes of touching and pressing the ceiling, and after getting the hands marked with little scratches and injuries, Chris desisted and sighed, letting himself fall against the wall again, and sitting down, frustrated.  
"This is useless!" He was tired of the effort, and all his body hurt because of the previous attacks from the smoke.  
Wyatt felt the same way, but he wouldn't show his weakness to his little sibling, not now that he needed him to be strong. Never. He limited himself to smirk at him mockingly: "Ok, little brother. I understand... After all, you're shorter than me, you need to stretch you body too much for this task." And he went on searching for whatever that could help them out.  
"Ha, very funny!" Chris's statement was meant to be sarcastic, but it sounded more like relieved and grateful.  
Chris stayed there, breathing heavily and looking at Wyatt with a feeling between pride and confusion. Then he closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the cold stony wall. He could hear the hard breathing of Wyatt too. He himself wouldn't be able to recover his rhythm.  
Man, he was tired. Why was he so tired? He frowned and stared at his brother, who was sweating but focused on his task: "Wyatt... Aren't you tired?"  
"No, why? I'm much stronger than you, want it or not," he winked.  
But Chris shook his head, ignoring his joke: "No... I mean, aren't you more tired than you should in this situation?"  
Wyatt stopped doing that to turn to him: "Well... yes, I feel as if I hadn't enough air in my lungs... Is that what you mean?"  
He started to panic, as he saw Chris nodding slowly, scared.  
"We have to get outta here, NOW, Wyatt... Or we'll run out of air!"  
Both brothers realized for the first time that the possible cause of his imminent death wouldn't be a magical one. They had been left there, imprisoned, to die from suffocation!

°°°°°°°°°°

"Oh! Damn you! We don't have time for your games!" Cole had knelt by Leo and was trying to wake him up, shaking his body and slapping his face. "I told you, you shouldn't have come, shit!" he added, referring this time to Leo.  
_"I told you, dad, you shouldn't have come..." Wyatt raised his sword and made an attempt of stabbing him, but Leo quickly rolled to one side and stood up before Wyatt had the chance to charge again.  
_Leo moved to one side and moaned.  
"Oh, easy, easy!" cried the amused woman, who had walked slowly around the body, and was now kneeling by his other side.  
"You bitch, bring him back, NOW!" yelled Cole.

°°°°°°°°°°

Piper and Bianca couldn't believe what they were hearing. Gone? What the hell were those two thinking?  
Bianca had grabbed Piper's hand tightly and wouldn't let go; both of them sat down on the floor, feeble and unable to react.  
Phoebe was trying not to lose her temper, but she had to deal at the same time with the feelings of two devastated women plus hers own, and finally started to call Leo hysterically:  
"You stupid madman come here right now! LEO! Come here and bring Cole with you, or else I myself will kill you! Come here NOW!"  
Paige left the open book on a table and ran to her, trying to calm her sister down: "It's ok, babe, we have to think coldly, right? Don't let me be the only one cold-headed here, please! I'm trying to sense them, but if you keep yelling that way I just can't ok?"  
Phoebe nodded, shivering and tears running down her face uncontrollably: "I can't lose him again, Paige. I just CAN'T!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"There is no way out of here," Chris said with a low and breathless voice.  
Wyatt nodded: "However we got in, it must have been a magical way, or more exactly, a demonic way."  
The blonde man sat down beside his brother and put his arm around him.  
"Wyatt what I said before... I..." Chris started.  
But his brother stopped him: "Don't mind, Chris, don't mind."  
Chris felt so much sorry, for all what he had said. Now he knew that this Wyatt was that person he always wanted him to be. And he felt sorry that he hadn't realized that before.  
"I love you Wyatt," he answered with a sad smile and put his head on his brother's shoulder. Finally they really were brothers, but they would not be able to enjoy it... 'cause they would be dead in a few hours, or maybe only a few minutes.  
"I love you too," Wyatt answered, "and I wish you had had the opportunity to spend with me all the time I spent with you."  
Chris sighed then he raised his head.  
"Wait," he said, and his voice was full of energy again, "you spend time with me? How long have you seen me in your time?"  
"Till you... well till short before I came here," his brother answered confused.  
"And you still remember that? All of that?" Chris went on asking.  
Wyatt nodded: "Clearly."  
Chris yelled out with pleasure.  
"What... what's going on with you?" Wyatt asked more and more confused.  
"That's simple to explain," Chris answered, "if you can still remember that I was there before you left, then I will be there before you left... That means we'll not die here... We can't die! So we'll find a way out!"  
Wyatt was still confused about what his brother said, but it sounded logical to him... in a way...  
"But how will we get out? It seems that only a demon can take us out of here..." he remarked still looking at his younger brother.  
Chris frowned, thinking hard about that for a moment. Then he began to laugh.  
"What?" Wyatt asked again. He was already thinking that his brother had become sick by breathing too much carbon dioxide.  
"How didn't I think about that earlier?" Chris answered still laughing, "you will get us out of here."  
"Me?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.  
"Yes you..." Chris started to explain,"a few days ago you were here as the man who was going to rule the Underworld... you just have to do that again... You have to be your evil-self and order them to take us out!"  
Wyatt stared at Chris in horror. "No way!" he said, flinching back, "I can't do that, Chris! All you've been through, all that our family has been through in order to turn me good, I just can't ignore that and do what you ask me to do!"  
"Wyatt!" Chris grabbed his shoulders firmly and made him look him in his eyes, "I prefer you evil rather than dead! And besides, it won't be permanent!"  
Wyatt shook his head: "You don't understand... I can't turn evil or good whenever I want! You saved my little self, that's why I can't be evil!" He was seriously thinking his brother was lacking oxygen.  
"A spell, Wyatt, we can use a spell, come on! You'll be back! I promise, when did I break a promise, huh?"  
Wyatt stared at his smiley face, and his eyes became glassy. 'When you said you'd always be with me, Chris,' he wanted to answer. But instead, he just shook his head slightly and said: "Never, you stubborn little brat."  
Chris grinned, happy to hear that he wasn't wrong about it: "Then, let's do it."  
"Just save air, ok?" said Wyatt trying to make a little fun of the situation.  
"Yeah, promise," he winked.  
"Besides," he continued, standing up with renewed energies, "I want to be alive to hear what you came to tell me, brother... I'm a very curious person."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ok... breathe..." was still saying Paige to her shaking sister.  
Bianca and Piper had relaxed a little bit, and were helping with Phoebe, so Paige took advantage of the situation and starting to sense Cole and Leo.  
"What?" asked Piper anxiously.  
"Nothing," the youngest of the Charmed Ones finally sighed, "which means they're in the Underworld, I guess."  
Bianca nodded: "Yeah... And they'll be probably tracking the smoke..."  
"It'll take him!" said Phoebe feeling really sick.  
"Hey, sister, you know that Cole is not any fool, neither is Leo... They know how to take care of themselves!" answered Paige.  
"Yes, but we need to find them anyway, and the smoke, and whoever ordered all this, and this way bring my sons back home... And coming back to the point: Bianca, dear, didn't you say that you knew how this smoke acted and all? Cannot you figure out how to reach it? Or... at least do you know where it takes its... victims?" said Piper.  
Bianca shook her head: "No. I just saw it kill witches... twice. It just wrapped its victims. And after a few minutes it left them... left them dead."  
"Right," Paige sighed, "that's not very helpful."  
"Well it does... It's more probable that they are alive, cause we haven't found them so far."  
Paige smiled at her older sister. She admired her ability to think logically even in the hardest days.  
"Oh Cole, sweetie were are you?" Phoebe sighed and started crying again.

°°°°°°°°°°

_"Wyatt what the hell are you doing?" Leo yelled.  
"End what I've started, that's why I'm back..." his son answered with an evil smile and attacked him again.  
"Wyatt, I don't understand?" the Elder was too confused to think logically. Otherwise he should have realized that there was something wrong, something unreal.  
Wyatt just smiled and stabbed his father with his sword.  
_Leo groaned and curled up himself. His face was full of fear and pain.  
"Help him out or I swear I will kill you!" Cole yelled at Viviona grasping her throat.  
"How would you do that? You're not a demon anymore, you're just... a man," she was laughing, even if she had problems to breathe.  
Cole was still holding her: "Even if I'm human, I have a good memory. And I remember you told me, that breaking your neck, kills you like everyone else..."  
The demon turned pale.  
Cole smiled: "You see... never trust a demon, even though you're in love with him... And now... Set him free!"  
Viviona moved her hand over Leo's body, and the Elder slowly woke up.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt was observing his brother while he tried to write the spell. Luckily he had a pen and a piece of paper in his pocket... as always. Chris had taught him that.  
"Why can't I just play the evil?" the blonde man asked, still worried about what could happen to him.  
Chris looked up: "First, because that's too dangerous. They could sense our trick in some way. And then they would kill us."  
Wyatt nodded: "And secondly?"  
"Secondly you don't know anything about your past life, you don't know how to do all that, who to talk to and so on... That's something you have to remember."  
Wyatt sighed. He didn't want to remember all that.  
"When you cast the spell to bring me back... Will I still remember?"  
Chris looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't know. But you will be good again, I promise"  
Wyatt nodded. He knew there was no other chance... as it seemed...  
"O.k.," he said finally, "But I will take a look on these spells before you cast the first on me... Just to see if they are o.k., right?"

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo opened his eyes widely once he realized where he was.  
"Wyatt is evil again!" he cried, grabbing Cole's shirt in a very distressed state.  
"What?" Cole turned to look at Viviona, "what has he seen?"  
The woman shrugged: "The truth."  
Leo stared at Cole, in panic: "This cannot be true, Cole."  
"No, it isn't," the ex-demon said, helping his brother-in-law to stand up and glaring furiously at the seer. "You cannot believe what she says or what she has made you see, Leo... She's got a deceiving nature..."  
She shrugged again: "I always show the truth."  
"And I saw Wyatt, he said he'd come to end what he had started, and used Excalibur against me."  
Cole took his eyes away from Leo's, nervously: "This must have an explanation..."  
"He's alone with Chris!" Leo panicked, before the smirking expression of the tricky seer, "we have to find them, I need to sense them."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Summon them... Just let's summon them. They'll appear right in front of us if they're fine," suggested a very nervous Phoebe.  
Piper shook her head: "It won't work... Chris and Wyatt were kidnapped. If they couldn't come on their own, the same magic will stop us from summoning them."  
"Cole and Leo!" yelled Phoebe fiercely, "I mean Cole and Leo, damm it! They were so stupid as to go there alone!"  
Paige, caressed her face in the attempt of calming her down: "Ok, we can try... But I guess we should focus on Chris and Wyatt."  
"What if we make teams?" Bianca was thinking aloud, "two of us, try to summon Cole and Leo, and the other two, go on searching for information about the smoke, and a way to save the boys... what do you think?"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ok..." sighed Chris, "look at this..."  
Wyatt approached his brother and read the spell silently:  
_'Black turns white and white turns black,  
Let things be like in the past,  
Let the evil never have gone  
to the old source the power restore,  
until we get out of this cave  
then things, turn to your place.  
I order; you obey.'  
_Wyatt nodded, pensive. He wasn't sure, this spell was somehow weird, but it could work...  
"I could hurt you, Chris..." he muttered, sadly.  
Chris smiled at him reassuringly: "Just look at me. Remember that, whatever happens, I love you, and you love me... This bond won't break."  
Wyatt nodded: "Let's go, then..."  
They recited the spell with a trembling voice. Afterwards, they held their breath back for some seconds, waiting for something to happen.  
Chris stared at Wyatt in awe, he even stepped backwards a little bit. Wyatt had closed his eyes. But nothing happened.  
He sighed resignated.  
"Are you... are you evil?" asked Chris.  
His brother shook his head: "I'm afraid not. I had never thought I'd say that! But we should have guessed that in this place, white magic must be banned!" Wyatt kicked strongly a wall, mad at their situation.  
Chris wasn't very sure if he was still good, anyway.  
"Hey... The spell..." said Wyatt turning to him suddenly: "_'Let the evil never have gone to the old source the power restore'_... I wasn't the old source, Chris! I haven't been any source at all, because you prevented me from turning!"  
"Oh..." Chris was frustrated because of his own lack of precision. "I hate all this timetravelling stuff, it drives me crazy... And now?"  
"Now, probably, you restored the powers to the old source, the true old source... and I hope he didn't turn evil too..." Wyatt said, sitting down, disappointed.

* * *

_(Chapter 3 written by Chrissy.W.x and Belén) _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 4**

All of a sudden, Cole felt something weird inside him. A lot of power coming. He turned to Leo, wonderingly, but the Elder stepped backwards, terrified.  
"Cole!" the seer laughed, "well, it seems I was wrong..."  
Cole's eyes were black. Bright black, even the white part of the eyes...  
Leo's mind was completely mixed up. He didn't understand what was happening around him. Was this true, was this still some kind of demonic game? He didn't know.  
Meanwhile, Cole began to understand what had just happened. He felt his powers, he felt the evil inside him. And it felt good for him. He was what he had always been... EVIL!  
Cole went over to Viviona and kissed her intensely. Then he smiled at the Elder: "I think you should go now. I don't need you anymore." In a way he didn't understand why he wouldn't kill him, but something was holding him back.  
"But Cole... I don't understand," Leo brubled still confused.  
"Go!" the source of all evil yelled and threw the Elder against the wall.  
Leo felt helpless, he had no chance to do anything at that moment, so he decided to orb back to the sisters.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris sat down on the ground, too.  
"You know who it is, right?" Wyatt asked.  
Chris didn't answer, instead he asked: "What about Patricia in the future?"  
"Patricia?" Wyatt asked confused and sat down facing his brother.  
"Our cousin, don't you remember her?"  
"Yes I... I do..." Wyatt made a pause, "but... my memories are a bit foggy..."  
Chris nodded: "I'm so stupid, I changed everything..." He sighed. Frustrated about the fact that he had manipulated the time a little too much again, he started to cry.  
"Uncle Cole, please forgive me..." Chris sobbed.  
Wyatt looked at his brother, then whispered to himslef: "We really need to get out of here..."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Leo!" Piper said surprised but happy, when the Elder orbed in the middle of the four women.  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked. "Where is Cole?"  
Leo was breathing heavily.  
"Just let him have a short rest," Paige ordered.  
But the Elder shook his head: "No... No rest... Something went wrong... Cole is evil again, he is the source again..."  
"What?" Phoebe yelled. "How could you let that happen...?"  
At that moment Leo heard the call from the Elder Council.  
"Not now," he whispered. But they were still calling him. "NOT NOW!" he yelled again. Then the Elders stopped.  
"Maybe you should go there and..." Piper remarked.  
"No," Leo shook his head again. "I think it isn't too late... I hope so..." he took a deep breath, while the others were watching him.  
"He didn't kill me, even though he had the chance to do so... So I hope there is still good in him..." He had felt it down there, and he hoped he wasn't wrong about that.  
"And?" Bianca asked.  
Leo turned to Phoebe: "I know, it's a big risk, but... I think you are the only one, who is able to turn him good again. Or even make him help us to free Chris and Wyatt."

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt felt as if all the world was spinning around him for a while. What? Could things turn even worse?  
Chris was sobbing uncontrollably with his face hidden in his arms, which were hugging his bent legs, like a small child.  
Wyatt didn't say anything for a while, just tried to think about 'his memories', but they were so blurred! Patricia was still there, but he couldn't remember much about her. Sadly enough, both Chrises were still dead, clearly dead, in his future.  
And... he frowned. He was there because Cole had told him something. Well, he was still there, so that meant that Cole would still say that to him. Would that mean that even evil Cole would tell him that, or that he wasn't evil enough yet, that they had some hope and Cole would change after all?  
Chris went on sobbing, and mumbling in whispers: "It's all my fault, it's always my fault..."  
Wyatt felt how his heart broke. It hadn't been Chris's fault at all. Only his, Wyatt! He shouldn't have come, to begin with... He had been so weak as not to bear his brother's death, even when it was probably the destiny's work.  
But seeing him now in that state, he knew why he wasn't able to live without him... No matter the consequences, the changes, anything... he would have kept coming to save him. Their bond couldn't be broken, he had said.  
Wyatt walked to his brother and sat down by his side: "Buddy... it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Wyatt pattened his shoulder, but Chris flinched, shivering. However, Wyatt continued: "Hey, we're gonna get outta here. I told you, I always find a way!" Then he added in a faked lively tone: "It's just... I like waiting till the limit."  
Chris couldn't help chuckling, but he was still crying.  
"Oh, you laughed, I saw you!" he said mockingly.  
Chris laughed again, and cleaned his tears.  
"Ok, ok, don't waist so much oxygen, leave something for me, please!"  
"I messed everything up again. I'm not that good at spells. I shouldn't have tried," said Chris, trying to control himself, knowing the last part of Wyatt's speech was quite serious.  
"That isn't true, you're the best in writing spells, You told me all I know about that... And... Wait... the spell said something like, the source would be evil until we got out of the caves."  
"Yeah..." Chris laughed in desperation this time, "but look! We can't get out!"  
Wyatt nodded pensive: "Well, maybe the source should help us... somehow."  
Chris stared at him, confused.

°°°°°°°°°°

Viviona was staring at Cole in awe and passionately: "Well... honey, it seems the old friend came back home!"  
Cole smirked and kissed her again. Suddenly, the image of Phoebe, like a flash struck his mind, and he flinched back.  
"What happens now?" asked the seer, angrily.  
"Nothing..." he said. He knew he loved Phoebe, but he had to let her go, forget that feeling, now that he was going to govern the Underworld again.  
"Ok... and why did you come here first?" asked she, pulling him towards her, playfully.  
"You tell me... You're the seer..."  
"Yes..." she laughed, "You came to find the one that wanted to turn you again! It seems he got to you!"  
Cole frowned but kept silent.  
Finally he said: "I didn't turn... No one turned me. I just was given back my powers."  
"Oh, man, you should have seen how sheepy you looked like before, defending that Elder! No, boy, the witches had made something weird to you, but here you are! Back again! We missed you a lot!"  
Cole shook his head. He was the same as always. He hadn't changed at all! But it was true he was there for a reason: Finding the one who wanted to turn him was secondary. It was the bridge that would have led him to his nephews!  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
"Who?" she feigned confusion.  
"I mean, the one who wanted to turn me... Or the one who gave me my powers back."  
"You said they."  
"I thought it could have been several demons..."  
"Of courssse..." she added, remarking the letter 's' playfully. "Do you wanna look at the well?"  
Cole shrugged. He felt some kind of curiosity regarding his nephews. He wanted to know where they were... But he didn't want to save them now. Maybe have some fun?  
Well, that was what he thought because sometimes, stupid memories of his hit his mind. Probably the seer was right and the witches had made something to his mind... Or maybe the demons had. He had to be careful, anyway. He nodded. He'd find his nephews first.

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe felt that everyone was looking at her. She felt her head bumping, she couldn't catch a clear thought. But she had to, she knew that she had to. She was thinking about Leo's words. She was thinking about whether she would be really able to turn her love again. She remembered all the times she had tried it, and failed.  
"I'm not sure," she said finally.  
Piper sighed. She had known her answer even before she said anything.  
"Phoebe," Leo took her hands and knelt in front of her, "I know that Cole, our Cole, loves you more than his own life. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm sure that this isn't really him. Your love could help us to bring him back."  
Tears ran over Phoebes face.  
Paige went closer to her again: "Sweetie, I think Leo is right. Remember what we saw in Chris's memories..."  
"But Chris changed all that," Phoebe whispered.  
"But your feelings," Bianca invented, "you felt his love for you, right?"  
Phoebe nodded.

°°°°°°°°°°

The demons, some of the biggest creatures of the Underworld, all dressed in black, sat around a big round table. There must have been around twenty of them, looking around to the others with suspicion.  
A moment later another demon went in, also dressed in black with a black coat and the hood covering his face.  
"Did you catch Cole Turner?" he asked with a very buzzing and deep voice.  
"Not so far," one demon said low.  
The demon who seemed to be the leader wasn't very amused at that. He blew the demon that spoke into pieces.  
"Any other things I should know?" he asked after that.  
The other demons looked at him with fear.  
"We caught the sister's whitelighter, the new one, and another witch... maybe we can do an exchange with them," another demon said.  
The man with the hood nodded.  
"May I..." another demon stood up, "may I ask who you are? I mean, well, we all trust and believe in you, but our job would be easier if we knew that. And maybe why you want him, too..."  
The leader began to laugh. Then he lifted his hood and everyone could see now the red evil mug of Belthazor.  
"I'm Cole Turner's evil half," the demon answered, "when he returned to the real world, something made me return too."

°°°°°°°°°°

"What the hell...?" was murmuring Cole, completely lost at what he was seeing. "You're tricking me out, aren't you?" he asked, raising his eyes from the well to meet Viviona's.  
"No I'm not," she frowned, "well, that's the one who's after you... It makes sense... " she hesitated, "somehow."  
"Yes, if we can explain how that part of me didn't just die or disappeared when I took that potion!" he exclaimed, angry and confused.  
"Ok... Sweetie, it's you that wants YOU back, so what's wrong with that?" she smiled.  
Cole kept staring at the dirty water stubbornly.  
"Alright... I see..." she went on, "there's something else you want the well to show you."  
Cole glared at her, as she rolled her eyes: "You can hit me, kiss me or kill me, whatever! But I'm the seer, and I SEE what you're thinking, and you want to know other things, so just help me with that, honey! The well will help you if you collaborate! What do you want to see exactly? What is 'they'? "  
Cole sighed, feeling how the woman caressed his face softly, slowly.  
"Ok... I want to know where are my... the Charmed Ones's new whitelighter and the other guy who were captured instead of me. I know they're here."  
"Ok..." the seer waved her hand over the well, and the image of Belthazor disappear to give place to another one...

°°°°°°°°°°

The two boys were leaning on the wall, exhausted. Their lungs were working hard, they needed more air, more oxygen. Time was flying and they knew that. Their faces were covered with sweat, and they were really scared.  
Chris had finally decided to lie on his brother's lap and Wyatt was stroking his hair, thoughtfully.  
"Hey..." said Chris, weakly.  
"Hush... don't waste air, don't waste your energies," recommended Wyatt, still looking at the front.  
"Wyatt..." he had to tell him. He wanted him to feel better! "I'm happy to be with you. With THIS you..."  
"Shhh... Chris, please..." his eyes were welling up in tears.  
"If we are gonna die, at least I know I'll be with you. Nobody is gonna tear us apart, huh?" he smiled.  
"Nobody is gonna die, Chris. You're going to live for many years, little brother, and you'll be an unbearable smartass old man," Wyatt's voice broke at that point, remembering how this very same Chris and his other version died on his arms...  
Chris chuckled, but then he started to cry softly: "I won't see Bianca anymore... I'd love to say goodbye to her... and mom, dad, the aunts... and uncle Cole especially, you know?"  
"Chris..." Wyatt couldn't make him stop talking because he himself was having a lot of difficulties in speaking.  
"And your little you, Wyatt... You were really cute."  
Both brothers smiled at that.  
"Yeah, you know? I'd love to know me too..." the blonde man said, his eyes closed. Suddenly, a noise made them start and turn their sights to the place where it had come from.  
"He wants to meet you two!"  
A couple of huge terrific demons grabbed the two brothers roughly, obliging them to stand up, and pushed them to the opposite wall.  
Chris and Wyatt looked at each other scared, as they were pushed. Everything got dark for a second, but when they could see an almost dying light, then realized they had just crossed the wall, as if the wall itself had disappeared.  
They were out of the cave.

°°°°°°°°°°

After thinking for some minutes, Phoebe looked at Leo and said: "Maybe you could take me there. Just take me, and orb away. I'll deal with him."  
"No way, no one's gonna go down there today again," intervened Piper.  
Leo turned to her, beggingly: "Piper, I'm sure he won't hurt her. She's the only one capable of helping him to come back!"  
The woman sighed: "Ok... Then, I'll go too. And Paige. We'll get the information we need about the demons and the smoke and everything as we did the last time. Asking. I'll blow up half of the Underworld if necessary."  
"Ok, girls. We're all going." Paige said and went to Piper, Leo and Phoebe. She caressed Phoebe's back and whispered: "It's gonna be ok, honey."  
The middle sister smiled at the always cool-headed Paige.  
"Wait a minute! I'm coming with you guys!" Bianca interrupted them, not willing to stay at the magic school.  
Everyone wanted to say something but Bianca hushed them. "No! Don't even try. I won't let you guys go alone! You're my family, remember?"  
Piper clapped her hands: "Let's go folks. Gotta have to kill some demons, to save our sons and turn Cole back. That's our daily routine isn't it?" She got some laughters.  
They all grabbed the hands of each other and Leo orbed them into the Underworld...

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris and Wyatt were thrown in front of the feet of Cole, who was sitting on a big chair, nearly like the throne of the "old" source. The two brothers were looking at him, waiting for the change. Nothing happened. They still felt the evil from him.  
The new awakened source waved his hands and the demons disappeared. Viviona was still there.  
"Go!" he commanded.  
She looked at him. "But..."  
"No, GO!" he yelled.  
Viviona, who wasn't happy to be dismissed that way, shimmered away.  
"Cole." Chris started but Cole's eyes just stared at him full of despise.  
"Shut up." He stood up and walked around the two men. "What did you do to me!" Cole asked. He sounded desperate and fearful at first but then caught himself. "Not that this is bad. I'm just curious."  
The boys felt better now. They had enough air and the wound they got from the smoke seemed to disappear slowly. But inside them, there was a war going on. Both suffered from seeing their beloved uncle evil again. And this was just because of them...  
'Why hadn't he changed?' Chris asked himself, thinking about a way out.  
Wyatt was wondering the same thing and tried to make up a spell to save his uncle. His memories got more and more blurry. He felt that they were runnning out of time.  
Memories of his life and of another one... an evil life... started to blend and to mix. The blonde guy felt his constant change. 'NO! I don't want to be evil! And Cole either...NO..'  
Chris, who was starting to make something for Cole up, was interrupted by light orbs. He saw his whole family appearing in front of him.  
Cole raised his head to meet their eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing here!" he roared, while he sat down again. "I told you to leave, Leo!"  
Viviona returned again, because she had noticed the arrival of the family. She knelt by Cole's side and leaned her head playfully on his lap, staring at Phoebe with an evil smile.  
Wyatt hadn't moved, he was trying to fight the new sources that were being born inside him, but Chris made the attempt to face his family.  
"Bianca..." he muttered.  
But Cole threw an energy ball at him, in order to make him shut up. Chris fell down screaming and feeling a terrible pain on his chest.  
"Cole!" exclaimed Phoebe. "What is this? What has happened to you...?" She was crying, staring at him beggingly: "Let Leo heal him, let them go.. we need to speak..."  
Cole smirked: "I was given my powers back, honey... I don't need you anymore."  
Phoebe felt as if the whole world was falling onto her. "No..." she mumbled.  
"It was my fault..." said Chris, fighting against the pain, as his brother fought against the evil that was taking him.  
"I made a spell... I gave the old source his powers back..."  
"What?" exclaimed the sisters and Bianca, all at a time.  
Leo wanted to get to his son and free him from his suffering, but a huge demon had placed himself in the middle, preventing them from approaching more.  
Cole and Viviona laughed, at hearing the story.  
"I... the spell was for Wyatt... something went wrong, he was supposed to change again once we were freed from the cave..." Chris moaned, "I'm sorry..." Tears streamed down his face.  
"It's ok, sweetie... Cole, please..." Piper begged, "that's not you, and you know that!"  
Cole stood up, moving Viviona away from him harshly.  
He went to Chris, and grabbed his neck, obliging him to stand up in spite of his pain.  
Wyatt was so sick he couldn't even move to help him. "Chris..." he whispered. But he needed all his strength not to turn. They had to save Cole before he turned... Somehow, that was connected.  
"The spell worked, little nephew... Very well, indeed. And thanks," he continued, ignoring the boy's pain. "Thanks to it, I found my other half, and now I am the one I was supposed to be..." He started to change, his face swelled and turned red and black, his body was now enormous.  
Chris opened his eyes widely, scared and helpless, and all the family stared at him, shocked.  
"Belthazor..." muttered Phoebe, feeling as if she was going to fall on the floor.  
Paige helped her stand.  
Bianca was crying on Piper's shoulder. "Let him alone, you bastard!" she was yelling.  
"Cole..." said Leo again.  
But the demon went on: "Thanks to Belthazor, I kept my powers when they were supposed to disappear. And now..." he threw Chris onto the ground again, "I want to know why you made that spell on me, and turned me good, as if I was a puppet!" He was really furious.  
Chris could hardly move, he was trying to breathe heavily, and looked up to him, finally, to say something: "I didn't use magic on Cole... Cole is good, I know that. He did a lot and risked a lot to save me when we were in the ghostly plane, so.. you bastard, Belthazor, leave my uncle alone!" he cried with the little strength he had.  
At that moment, Wyatt raised his eyes too.  
He stood up. No pain anymore, no headache, no stumbling. His look changed.  
"Stop it," he said calm and quietly. Even his voice had changed. No one seemed to notice any of this. Everyone looked in fear at Cole and Chris.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He cried out. All heads turned rapidly. Piper grew pale when she saw her first son.  
"No..." her voice died.  
Wyatt raised his hands and threw Cole against a wall. The evil man stepped forward and wanted to grab his nearly unconscious brother but the source stood up, faster than anyone did after an attack like that.  
"How dare you!" Belthazor screamed and threw an energy ball.  
Piper's face was covered up in tears. She sobbed hard and tried to catch her breath just like Bianca and Phoebe did.  
Leo saw his worst nightmare coming true in front of him. His son was evil. Again.  
Only Paige seemed to stay calm.  
She pushed Leo: "Grab Chris and orb him out of here. This is gonna get ugly."  
Scarcely after she had said that, a terrible war flared up between the two incredible strong evil men. Fireballs, energyballs, telekinesis and every other power was used. The two blew the whole cave up and fought for the hegemony.  
Leo did what Paige said and orbed Chris out of this. Paige did the same with the sisters and Bianca followed on her own.

* * *

_(Chapter 4 written by Belén, Chrissy.W.x and Dark Angel)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 5**

They all were now in the magic school agian. Leo had already started to heal Chris.  
"Thanks dad," he whispered with a sad smile.  
Bianca went over to him, hugged him and kissed him, still crying. "Oh, baby!"  
"I can't," Piper said, "I can't believe that. What happened!"  
Phoebe was crying hard now and her sobs could be heard in the whole room. Paige hugged her and tried to make her feel comfortable.  
"It was my fault. I wrote a spell, to make Wyatt evil for a short time, so he could get us both out of the cave. When we were out of the cave he was supposed to turn good again. I didn't thought about Cole turning evil...I used the wrong words I guess."  
"Wrong words! Wyatt would turn evil! Just for a short time! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Phoebe cried out and ran to Chris. Her fist was clenched ready to hit Chris's chest. She stroke out and hit him. Chris didn't detain her from doing that. He deserved it and he knew that his aunt was out of control. He wanted to make her feel better and the pain she gave him was nothing against the pain he had caused.  
"Stop it! Phoebe!" Leo and Paige held her back.  
"It's your fault! Your FAULT!"  
Chris lowered his head.  
"I finally had him back! We've been through so much! so much..." she broke down.  
"Leo. Take her out. She should get some rest," Paige sent them both away.  
Bianca lifted Chris's chin with her hand, slowly and gently. "Honey. She didn't mean that. You know that."  
His eyes were moisty and he was holding back his tears. He nodded.  
"O.k. Piper, sit down," Paige helped her sister, who was in a state of shock.  
"Now you," she turned to Chris, "sit down and tell us why the spell did work that way. We have to reverse it..."  
"When I and Wyatt...we were supposed to leave the cave and then...well, the spell should have turned him, when we both were out of the cave..." He couldn't find the words.  
"We were out of the cave.." Paige walked around, "so that means if you, Wyatt and Cole are out of the cave the spell should have stopped working and everyone should be good again!"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. You're out of the Underworld and the other two are still down there. We just have to get them out of there and the spell should stop working."  
"How do we get them up here?" Piper interpolated in the discussion. "They are both too strong for us. Who knows what they're doing now down there... how do we get them up here?"  
"We'll find a way, sweetie, don't worry," Paige said, thinking about what her sister had just said.  
"No, that's wrong," Chris yelled, "the spell was meant to last till we were out of that cave, not out of the Underworld. And we ARE out of that cave."  
"Right..." Piper said tired, "I'd forgotten that..."  
"But why are they still evil?" Leo asked, who had just re-entered.  
Chris sighed and shook his head, thinking hard about that. Then he looked up again: "That's it!"  
"What's it?" Bianca asked.  
"Cole and Belthazor are mixed together again, they are one person. That's why he is still evil."  
"Yeah, that's possible... But what about Wyatt?" Paige remarked.  
"The fact that Cole is now evil can have changed something in his life that made him change," Leo suggested.  
"But what can that be, do you think he will..." Piper said starting to panic.  
Paige and Bianca tried to calm her down while she was arguing with Leo.  
Chris stood a bit aside watching them. He felt very sick it was all his fault again. He wished he could change all this. A tear ran down his face. He was desperate. If there were only one way to show his brother...  
Suddenly he had an idea. 'There is a way,' he thought.  
The others were still busy with their discussion. Quietly Chris left the room. No one noticed that he did.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris went over to the little room where Phoebe was lying on a sofa.  
"What the hell do you want?" she asked tired and hopeless.  
"Maybe I know a way to turn everything back... But I need your help," Chris said, and went closer to her.  
"Chris, even if you're my nephew... Get sit on a track, o.k.?"  
"Phoebe, please. You're the only one that can do that... hopefully. You're the only one who can turn Wyatt. And if we get him, we'll be able to separate Cole and Belthazor again. And then we kill the demon once and for all... And all will be good again."  
"And if not? Who cares about all that... Life is just a big shit!" she said frustrated.  
"Well... if not... You know, Cole knows about this place...!" Chris remarked.  
Phoebe raised to the half. She hadn't thought about that before. Nor the other sisters. The new source was a big danger for the school, and for all the kids there.  
"O.k., we will talk to the others, we..." Phoebe stood up.  
"No," Chris said, "they won't agree with my plan."  
"So, what is your plan?"

°°°°°°°°°°

Ten minutes later Chris was trying to sense his brother. Even if it was hard to find him in the Underworld, he knew he could do it. He was his brother, and, while they were in that cave, he had noticed that the bond between them was much stronger then he thought it could ever be.  
He and Phoebe were in the attic. It seemed that the others hadn't missed them yet.  
"Got him," Chris said after a short while. Then he rose and looked at his aunt: "How do you feel now, after I cast the spell?"  
"Same as before... Do you think that now I have these powers you talked about...?" she asked skeptical.  
"I hope so. You had this power in my time, before you..." he made a pause and then skipped what he was going to say, "so after having cast the spell you should have it now." Chris went over to her. "Ready?" he asked.  
She nodded. And he orbed them both to the Underworld.

°°°°°°°°°°

They orbed into a dark tunnel. Without saying any word, Chris went trough it and his aunt followed him. The tunnel ended in a big cave, where his brother was sitting on the ground, wounded very badly. There was no sight of Cole.  
Chris told her aunt to stay in the tunnel, while he stepped inside the cave.  
Wyatt turned around. "You shouldn't have come," he rose and attacked his brother with an energy ball.  
But Chris was prepared for that... this time. He sent out a flash that hit Wyatt and let him break down.  
"Phoebe, now!" Chris yelled.  
Phoebe ran over to Wyatt who was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily and unable to defend himself. She knelt in front of him and put her hands on his temporal. Then she looked at Chris.  
"I know you can do this Phoebe," he said.  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
At that moment Wyatt was flooded over with pictures. Pictures of him, of his brother, his cousin who he didn't even know. Those pictures were his memories, or better those which Phoebe and the others had seen a few days ago. Memories which were never real in this way, but memories which were good. Phoebe tried to send him telepathically all the good things she had seen in the mind of his other version. Chris believed, when those things had turned Wyatt to be good once before, they could do it also now.  
The blonde man saw all these pictures, not knowing what happened to him, but then there was one, one that he caught, and he didn't want to let go again. And that picture opened in him the door to his own good soul.  
Chris was watching them both while Phoebe was doing that. It only took a few seconds, then she sat down next to him. She was tired, it had taken all her energies.  
Wyatt was breathing heavily again. Shy, like a little kid he looked around. Then he noticed his brother: "Chris?"  
Chris went a bit closer, still watchful for any attack by him.  
"Chris, what the hell happened to me?" Wyatt asked.  
"Did it work?" Chris asked Phoebe.  
The witch looked at her nephew and tried to sense his feelings. "He is confused," she said, "but there is no evil."  
"Evil?" Wyatt asked, then looked at Chris, "The spell... did it..." He stopped, looking down to the ground. He started to remember what happened just a few minutes ago. "Oh God, what have I done," he whispered.  
Chris sat down beside him and hugged him: "Don't worry, you're alright again, you're good again, that's all that matters."

°°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile in the magic school, Leo and the sisters were still discussing. Bianca sat down on a chair taking a moment to relax. It was all a little to much for here... and she could imagine how hard this was being for her love.  
She looked around. She couldn't see him, she hadn't noticed that he had gone out. She stood up again and rose her voice: "Hey, were is Chris?"  
The others looked at her with surprise.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris was still hugging him. "Man, our spell sucked, but this was great!" he laughed, happy that his plan worked. 'Now we just have to save uncle Cole,' he thought and rolled his eyes. 'Our family is not that easy to handle.'  
"Phoebe?" Wyatt asked fearful. He saw his aunt lying on the floor.  
Chris looked up. "Don't worry brother. She is just exhausted. It took too much I think, but she'll be alright," his brother calmed him down.  
Chris helped his brother to stand up. Wyatt groaned in pain. He didn't look good at all. The fight with the source seemed to be more horrifying than he thought it would be. His strong body was full with bloody cuts and bruises. His arm seemed to be broken too.  
Chris grabbed the hand of his aunt. "You'll tell us everything later ok?" he said, when he saw his big brother trying to tell him something but struggling with the pain and the words. "First we have to go out of here. Then I heal you and then we've time to talk." He orbed them all out of the cave, back to the others.

°°°°°°°°°°

"What?" Piper asked. Everyone looked around. They didn't see him. "Chris?" Piper called edgy.  
Paige and Leo tried to sense him.  
"I think he must be at home," Page said.  
"Or has been," Leo added. "So we should go there" Paige ordered and so they orbed home.  
But there was no sign of Chris, either.  
"Oh no! I bet he wants to save Wyatt." Leo said.  
"On his own! Well, I hope he gets back in one piece." Paige said rakish.  
"Paige!"  
The witch-whitelighter jerked when she heard the pissed voice of her sister.  
Suddenly they heard a: "She's right."  
It was Chris. They first heard his voice, then they saw orbs and finally all the three appeared.  
Wyatt was badly injured and Phoebe had passed out.  
"Chris!"  
"Phoebe!"  
"Wyatt!"  
Everyone was yelling a name. Total confusion and chaos.  
Leo jumped to Wyatt and healed him, while Paige and Piper got to Phoebe and tried to wake her up. Bianca grabbed the hand of her fiancé and hugged him.  
"What happened? Wyatt, son, you're ok!" Piper asked when Leo had finished the healing.  
He looked at his mom: "Yeah. I am. How's Phoebe?"  
"Leo is healing her. What happened down there?" His mother looked at him with her big brown eyes.  
"Did it work?" a weak Phoebe asked.  
Chris sat down beside her and caressed her hair.  
"Yeah." he smiled. "One down, one to go."  
That statement conjured a smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry about..."  
"No, don't. It's ok."  
"What worked?" Paige asked. She couldn't get the grip.  
Chris told them what he thought about and what he and Phoebe had done while all the others were discussing.  
"Wow..." Paiges voice was very astonished. "What turned you exactly?"  
"Paige!" now it was Leo who said that.  
"What? I just want to know."  
"I saw a moment of my other life... A moment I will surely never forget." Tears were in Wyatt's eyes now.  
"Doesn't look to me like it was a happy moment."  
Wyatt shook the head: "No, it wasn't. I saw myself dying while trying to save my brother."  
Chris opened his mouth but Piper cut him off: "Don't worry, that's something that you prevented, too. It will not happen to you."  
Wyatt meanwhile remembered more and more of his own past, and especially that moment that caused all this. The moment why he was there, in the past. And that made him feel even more sick.  
"What about Cole?" Phoebe asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Everybody was watching Wyatt, again, who now started to walk around nervously.  
"What happened down there?" Chris asked his brother. He couldn't stand the tension in the room.  
"Well. I was evil...Me and the uncle... .the source... we had a fight," he stopped and took a deep breath.

°°°°°°°°°°

Viviona knelt by the still body of Cole Turner, because now, that was the shape the demon had. He was covered with injuries and scratches, and didn't seem to be breathing.  
"Come on," she said in an icy and unemotional tone. "I liked this aspect much more! I'm sorry to tell you, but Belthazor is not so... attractive."  
A huge reddish and black demon was pacing behind her: "I'm sorry if I'm too disagreeable for you, little bitch, but this is the only thing left. Take it or leave it. And if you leave it... " Belthazor smirked: "Let me know, I'll know what to do with you."  
Viviona sighed resignated: "Ok, ok... don't be cross at me..." She faked the tone of a little girl. "I can live with that too... It's just I don't understand why you... did this!" she pointed at Cole's body as she pronounced the last words.  
Belthazor glared at him: "I thought he had really turned. But he was fighting me so strongly I couldn't keep up with the rhythm of that other witch... Just look at his injuries! We both would have died! Besides, what does it matter now? I retained all his powers, now I'm the source... I don't really need my human part anymore. Not a corrupted one."  
Viviona giggled. "The witch must be dead by now, anyway."  
Belthazor nodded: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It was a bit of a luck that he didn't see me getting out of that body. He just thought he had killed him."  
Viviona now laughed out loud: "And he fainted, poor little brat! He'll be a good present for any demon down here..."  
"We have to get rid of that body."  
"He's not dead yet... feel his breath..." she said, approaching her own mouth to Cole's, and getting a strong kick on her stomach, a present of Belthazor. She screamed in pain.  
"I said, we'll have to get rid of it, NOW!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"What?" Phoebe felt sick. Paige and Piper helped her to sit down.  
"What did YOU just did? You killed Cole?" her voice was too feeble. She wanted to hit him as she had hit Chris before, but she couldn't even stand. She broke down, and cried once again that day.  
Chris and Bianca hugged each other, pensive.  
"He cannot be dead..." said Wyatt weakly. "I mean, I thought I had killed him, but there are many memories in me, and they're not blurred. I don't know what happened exactly because I... I must have fainted."  
Chris stared at his brother, heartbroken: "I'll go there, find Cole and bring him back."  
"You can't do that, he's evil... " Leo was shaking his head.  
"Phoebe can do the same with him, if he's weak now, he won't fight. We need to save him, dad!"  
"But you can't go alone!"  
"I can, as much as you can. No, I have even more powers than you dad, don't forget. Half witch, half Elder, but with all the Elder-powers. I can defend myself... Hey, look, I'll just heal him enough not to let him die, if he's really dying, and then, I'll bring him here. We can set a cage of crystals or something... Mom and Bianca, prepare the cage. Dad, go the magic school, and warn them that a new danger is coming. If I can't find him, maybe he'll find a way to enter the school... Little Wyatt is there. Paige, just stay with Phoebe."  
"What about me?" asked Wyatt.  
Chris looked at him and saw his pain for what he had done.  
"Hey... you should stay... You need to reorganize your mind, and have a rest."  
Wyatt shook his head: "I can't do that, after all this mess. I'm as guilty as you are, or even more. We both should go."  
Chris nodded pensive, slowly. The others agreed, not very happy, but knowing that this was a good idea.  
"Be careful, someone could use the smoke against you, and this time, with murderous intentions..." advised Bianca before they disappeared in bluish orbs.

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo orbed directly to the magic school. Well, he thought he did... But when he rematerialized he was at the Elder Council.  
"Why have you done this?" he asked angrily. "I have to go to the school and warm them. There..."  
"We know that," one of the other Elders said.  
"So why did you bring me here?" Leo asked again.  
"Because there is a problem you should be informed about."  
Leo frowned: "So... then tell me, but please hurry."  
Another Elder rose to speak: "We noticed that the adult version of your son is back in our time. He is here, because he wants to save Chris from death."  
Leo looked shocked, even if he had thought something like that. What else could have been a reason for his other son to come back as to save his brother who he seemed to love so much...  
"Leo, we know that it's hard to lose someone," the Elder went on, "but they can't run through the times as they please... They are changing too much, every time they did."  
Leo nodded.  
"We can't change that he is here now, but you have to send him back as soon as possible. And then make sure no one else of that family will ever go to the past time again. You got it? Never! Or the whole universe will collapse one day."  
Leo nodded again. He knew they were right, but this moment he was worried about other things. "So can I go now?" he asked finally.  
The Elders nodded, and Leo orbed away.

°°°°°°°°°°

"How will we find him?" Wyatt asked.  
Chris wasn't looking at him, he was just trying to find a trace of Cole at the place were minutes before the battle had taken place.  
"You know, Cole told me a lot, in my timeline, where you were evil. He told me where to hide down here."  
"So was I also evil against you?" Wyatt asked with a low voice.  
Chris smiled, he couldn't help smiling: "You were evil against everyone."  
Wyatt swallowed. Chris knew that he had hurt him.  
"I'm sorry," the blonde witch said.  
"You don't have to," his brother answered.  
"I know a few things from what Phoebe has shown to me," Wyatt replied.  
Chris looked at him: "Yeah, but those weren't your memories. Those came from another version of you."  
"I know," Wyatt smiled and nodded. "And anyway... I have my own memories back already... but still... I'm sorry."  
"Please don't... That wouldn't be right... that wasn't you," His brother told him again. Wyatt nodded.  
Chris turned around and then pointed at a tunnel. "I think this way must be the right one."  
So they went into the tunnel.  
"Hey, your own memories," Chris asked, "are they all good?"  
Wyatt smiled sadly: "Yeah, except one."

°°°°°°°°°°

The Phoenix and the witch were in the attic. They set the crystals, some potions and spells. They were armed! Now both sat down and got some rest.  
"You ok?" Piper asked. She only could imagine what the girl's feelings were like.  
"Yeah."  
"That didn't sound convincing."  
"Well...my fiancé is on a nearly-suicide mission... again. I should be used to this, especially in this family, shouldn't I?"  
"It's not easy to be in a relationship at all, but our family tends to... complicate things like that."  
Bianca smiled. "That's understatedable... Well. I hope they come back safe."  
"Don't worry. We've handled much worse things than that, believe me. Much worse..."  
Piper's eyes met Bianca's dark ones. She saw that the girl was going through horrible things. This eyes weren't the eyes of a young careless girl. These were the ones of a woman who had seen more than anyone else.  
Piper touched her hand. "Don't worry. Our boys will be back, safe, with Cole." Both women tried to comfort and give hope to each other.

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe and Paige, who had returned to the magic school short after Leo was gone, tried not to think about the boys or Cole.  
"You ok?" Paige asked, as Piper did nearly at the same time.  
Phoebe started laughing. "My God. No. Of course not. My nephews are trying to save the love of my life from staying evil...oh and they have to watch themselves constantly because they could turn evil too...no, nothing's ok."  
"You know we'll find a way to save everyone and to send Wyatt back in a constantly good future."  
"How do you do that?" The empath wanted to know from her sister.  
"What?"  
"You're the last sister standing. All the time. You come up with plans, you have a cool head and you don't lose your faith or trust...how can you be so strong?"  
"Maybe because I'm not that involved."  
"Bullshit. You love Chris, Wyatt and Cole like we do."  
Paige raised her eyebrows and lightened the situation up with a dry: "Oh, didn't know I had desires for Cole."  
Phoebe chuckled. "You know what I mean. You can't tell us that you're not involved."  
"I just have to stay calm. For you. Someone has to keep everything here running," she said the last sentence with a little tiredness and congestion in her voice.  
"I'm sorry, honey, that we put it all on you."  
"It's ok."

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo finally reached the magic school. He saw Phoebe and Paige sitting close to each other, talking with serious faces.  
"Hey girls."  
Both women looked up.  
"Leo. What's going on? Thought you already had been here..." Paige said.  
"The Elders talked to me, but that's not so important now. Any sign of the boys?"  
"No. But I think we all should go with Piper. If the plan works they'll show up there."  
So they orbed back to the manor.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Have you got a plan, what will we do when we find him?" Wyatt asked all of a sudden.  
Chris stopped: "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, we're both powerful... we are nearly equal... but Cole is now the source of all evil. So how could we beat him? He's more powerful than you and me together I think," Wyatt explained his thoughts.  
Chris wanted to answer something when a woman shimmered in.  
"Viviona," Chris said surprised.  
"You know me?" she asked, not less surprised than him.  
"Chris, what's going on here?" his brother asked.  
"Well... actually I'm from the future," Chris explained to the demon, "there we met several times."  
Viviona frowned, but she felt his words were the truth.  
"So your friends were demons?" Wyatt asked a bit sarcastic. But when Chris looked at him very strange and seriously he stopped talking.  
"What do you want?" Chris asked the demon.  
"Well... I think you want Cole... And I could help you to get him."

_

* * *

(Chapter 5 written by Dark Angel, Chrissy.W.x and Belén)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 6**

"Why should I believe you? You're always tricking," Chris asked.  
"Seems you really know me very well," Viviona laughed. Then she turned serious again: "Even if I love Belthazor, I can't see Cole die, 'cause I also loved him in a way. So if you take him away and make sure he'll never return..."  
"Cole and Belthazor are separated again?" The brothers asked at the same time.  
Viviona smirked: "Yeah, it seems so... Come on, guys, or our beloved Belthazor will find him first and end his work."  
Chris and Wyatt took a quick glance at each other, and then followed her. Even if she was lying or trying to trick them out, they were running out of time, so the best they could do was just going with her.  
After some minutes they reached her own lair, the place where she had the well for visions.  
"There." she said, pointing at a huge stone with the shape of a big box, or better, a coffin.  
Wyatt and Chris opened his eyes widely.  
"He's gonna run out of oxygen!" cried Chris, rushing to the stony coffin and pushing the lid with all his strength. It wouldn't move. Wyatt helped him, but the stone was too heavy, so Chris said: "Move, Wyatt!" And he himself stepped backwards and tried to use his telekinesis.  
"Hey guys, are you crazy?" Viviona had been giggling at their first human and desperate attempts of moving the lid, and she rolled her eyes as she noticed how weak they were as simple human. But when she realized they were going to use their powers, she had to stop them, so she grabbed Chris's arm.  
"He's gonna die, you bitch!" cried Chris, trying to let go of her grip. Wyatt stared at her, stunned.  
"No, you're gonna draw half of the Underworld, included Belthazor, if you use your powers, you fool! And not to say that you're gonna flatten his precious body!"  
Chris relaxed his arm and frowned.  
"What?" both brothers said at the same time.  
She rolled her eyes again: "Just look at the other side of the stone, stupid boys..."  
Wyatt did as she said, but Chris kept glaring at the girl.  
"Chris! He's here, but he needs healing, now!" his brother said. He was still too shocked by the latest events, to do it on his own.  
Chris looked at her for a second more, as she smirked, and then, he went to his brother.  
"Just heal him a little bit and go!" she advised. "He'll find you!"  
Wyatt was looking at his brother, as he healed Cole.  
Then he stood up, and went to Viviona: "What about you? He'll know..."  
Chris finished the superficial healing. Cole didn't wake up, and that was better, because he wasn't sure if he was good, or if Belthazor was inside him yet.  
"Let's go," he said, looking at his brother as he grabbed Cole's arm and started to orb.  
Wyatt nodded, and then, he turned to Viviona again.  
"Come on, go!" she said, shivering and truly freaked out, as she felt the source around. "I can handle this on my own. I'm a demon, and I belong here."  
She was really scared, anyway, Wyatt knew it. He looked at her hesitantly, then looked at the bluish orbs of his brother, and then back to her again. Without saying a single word, he grabbed her arm, and orbed out with her, at the same time as Belthazor shimmered in her lair.  
"VIVIONA!" he yelled with a terrible voice, and everything exploded around him.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Oh you're back," Piper said as she saw her husband and her sisters orbing in.  
"Yeah, I thought you may need our help," Phoebe answered, "and I think I need some distraction."  
Her older sister nodded.  
"So anything still to prepare?" Paige asked.  
"No, we are ready," Bianca said.  
Phoebe nodded: "So we have a bit of time... Leo? ... surely enough for you to tell us what the Elders just wanted from you."  
Leo sighed, that wasn't the time for such a discussion.  
"The Elders?" Piper asked.  
Leo rolled his eyes, the sisters got him, so he started to explain: "They took me up to them to tell me that this needs to have a quick end."  
"What?" Paige asked, "what needs to have a quick end?"  
"We have to send Wyatt back as soon as possible. And we need take care that nobody timetravels again, 'cause we could make the whole universe collapse with that."  
"That doesn't sound good," Bianca remarked.  
"Yeah, but even if they want Wyatt to hurry, I do not... so... let's concentrate on our actual problem first," Leo answered.  
At that moment Chris orbed in with the still unconscious Cole.  
"Oh my God," Phoebe yelled and went over to him, "why didn't you heal him?"  
"I did," Chris answered, "I don't know why he is still unconscious."  
Leo knelt down next to Cole and took a look on him.  
At the same time Wyatt and Viviona reached the attic.  
"What?" Chris asked surprised when he noticed the demon.  
Bianca also noticed her. And remembered her very well. And what she had done to them. What she had done with Chris. She jumped up, grasped her, took out her little dagger and put it close to her throat.  
"What do you want here you fucking little bitch!" she yelled.  
All that happened so fast, that the sisters couldn't even react. They were shocked. Also Wyatt was surprised about the chaos he had brought by taking her there.  
"Bianca! No!" Chris yelled.  
It seemed to the others that Bianca really wanted to kill that demon, and that the fact, that Chris told her to do not, hurt her badly. She glared at him furious and then turned back to the demon, staring at her full of hatred.  
"Put her into the cage," Piper ordered.  
But Bianca didn't move.  
"Sweetie," Chris started again, trying to sound calm and confident, "she isn't the one you know. Nothing happened between us, o.k.? She just helped us to get Cole... If you want, ask Wyatt about it..."  
Bianca seemed to lose part of her firmness.  
The others looked at the couple full of expectation. Especially Wyatt observed them with a feeling of guilt.  
"Honey, believe me, I love you, only you... just do as Piper asked you to do, please," Chris went on.  
Suddenly Bianca let the demon off and shimmered her to the crystals. Then she ran out of the attic - she just needed to get out of all that - while Piper closed the magic cage.  
Chris wanted to follow the girl he loved so much, but Paige held him back.  
"If it's like the way I think... there was something between you and that demon in your time... right?" she whispered.  
Chris looked at her with sad eyes and nodded weakly: "But... It wasn't..."  
"No details please," Paige said, "I just think you should give Bianca a little time to deal with that on her own.  
Chris nodded again.  
"What, what happened?" Cole just woke up.  
"Cole, sweetheart, are you o.k.?" Phoebe said and hugged him.  
He nodded, but he wasn't... Little by little, his memories returned and that made him feel very sick.  
"Is he good or evil?" Piper asked holding up her hands ready to let him explode if necessary.  
"He is good," Phoebe said, "I can feel it."  
"The school?" Cole asked suddenly, "is anybody in the school?"  
"No, what...?" Leo asked.  
But Cole interrupted him: "Belthazor knows now about it, too, ... The kids are in a great danger!"  
After a while of shock, Paige asked: "Do you think he'll go there first? It's protected, against demons and warlocks and all that, he won't..."  
"He WILL!" remarked Cole, making a great effort to sit down comfortably. Phoebe helped him to get a sitting position. "He's now the Source and has the reinforcement of his own old powers as Belthazor, so, technically, he's even more powerful than I was in the past, as the Source! And to top it all, he knows everything I knew about the school, so you'd better come up with some idea, or this will be the chaos..." he needed to do a great effort to talk so much, and now he was starting to breathe heavily, tiredly.  
"Ok, honey..." Phoebe caressed his face, forgetting about the importance of what he had just said. There were many people there to deal with that.  
"Ok," said Wyatt, still embarrassed for his clumsiness. "Then, let's go to the magic school." Chris glared at his brother, angrily, but said nothing, just kept to his side, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"No!" Leo exclaimed a bit too quickly. His sons turned to him confused, but the girls knew he didn't want the Elders to hurry up the return to the future, for some reason. "No, none of you will come. We need someone to watch the demon," he said pointing at Viviona, who rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry about me, I wouldn't go out even if I could, with that little bitch and her dagger pointing at me somewhere... " she sighed, and Chris rushed to her menacingly. "Shut up!" he yelled, but Leo held him back.  
"It's ok, son, just stay here with Wyatt, watch her and ignore her chit chat; you know how this kind of demons acts..."  
"Well enough, I assure you," he answered fiercely, still glaring at the girl with his hand clenched on a fist up.  
"Ok... So let's go..." said Piper, very worried about the possibility that little Wyatt was in danger, together with the other children.  
Paige nodded, and Leo looked at his sons significantly: "Promise me you'll keep relaxed, please. I need you to stay here cold-minded."  
Wyatt nodded, annoyed because he wouldn't be allowed to help.  
Chris relaxed, so his father would let him go: "Ok, dad... promise." But after those words, he glared at Wyatt angrily again, but said nothing.  
"Hey, go without me... I'll stay with Cole," intervened Phoebe, who had been caressing Cole, and helping him to relax.  
"No..." the man muttered, opening his eyes, and smiling, "they need the power of three there. I'll be fine here, with the boys."  
"Yeah, I'll also take care of him, sweetie," said Viviona playfully.  
Phoebe gave her a look full of hatred. "Just do what my nephew advised you to do, honey. Shut up!" she exclaimed, mad at the seer.  
"Ok, Cole... I'll go, but if you need something, anything, call us, Leo will tell me and I'll be back right away."  
Cole nodded. Phoebe kissed him softly, and then went with her sisters. They all, and Leo disappeared in blue orbs.  
After that, Wyatt raised his eyes to meet his brother's... He felt really bad. "Chris..."  
"You also shut up, Wyatt," he said coldly, and went to sit by his uncle, who preferred closing his eyes and fake his sleep. He didn't want to mess up with these brothers' argument about love.  
"Chris please..." he kept begging, approaching him. "I didn't know... If you'd only have let me know what happened..."  
"Nothing would have changed. And guess what, brother, you shouldn't have come!" he yelled at him.  
Wyatt startled, and felt like the earth swallowed him down, deep inside.  
"You're only messing everything up, don't you see?"  
"I'm sorry... I had to tell you something very important, Chris... And you also came to change things, you can't blame me for changing things!"  
Chris laughed sarcastically: "Oh, yes, I can."  
"He can, honey..." Viviona said, enjoying the argument.  
Chris turned to her mad, but continued his talk: "I can, because whatever you had to tell me, I guess it has nothing to do with me turning evil, killing everyone and destroying the world!"  
Wyatt lowered his eyes and looked away, to avoid that Chris saw his tears.  
"And you know what, you might have destroyed MY life right now, by bringing this... demon here!"  
Wyatt felt like shit. "I'm sorry..." he just whispered, "For me it was important... I just couldn't leave her there - knowing that the source would kill her - after she helped us."  
"Yeah, fine!" Chris went on yelling. "Well, then, tell me, and enjoy your victory in the future, and wish that I can have forgiven you in 20 years! Although I doubt it... because Bianca will not have forgiven me..." Chris's voice was trembling too, he held back his tears as much as he could, as Wyatt gave him his back and said nothing.  
Even the seer was so immersed in the argument that she didn't bother to speak...  
Cole opened his eyes and saw Wyatt shaking. He was probably sobbing in silent, as well as Chris, who wanted to go on yelling things.  
"Stop it, man..." he muttered, "calm down and think a little bit before speaking so much, ok?"  
He seemed to be upset. Cole was upset with him, and Chris couldn't bear that. His eyes welled up in tears.  
"You'll sort out this with Bianca, sooner or later, but words like that will be there forever, boy... Just stop."  
Chris didn't want to hear more. He knew he had promised to stay there, but he just couldn't. He stood up, and orbed out. He didn't know why, but he went straight to Bianca.  
Viviona spoke finally, addressing at Wyatt: "Hey... I'm sorry."  
Her voice sounded really concerned this time. She didn't know why, but that man had saved her life, and she had destroyed his. That should make her happy, but she wasn't at all.

°°°°°°°°°°

Little Wyatt lay in Leo's arms, sleeping peaceful. The sisters had brought all the kids together in the grand hall. Everyone was whispering...  
Now Paige was climbing up a big chair and rose to speak: "Would you please be calm for a moment?"  
Nothing happened.  
She sighed and yelled: "SHUT UP!"  
Suddenly everyone was silent.  
Paige smiled: "That's better." Then she went on with her little speech. The sisters' plan was to send everyone back home to their parents for the next few days. They couldn't watch over everyone till the source was out there. But they also knew that they couldn't do that alone. So at first they asked for the three best students from the final class. "O.k., the rest now leave back home, till we call you to come back, alright?" Paige ended. Slowly the group of pupils started to go away. The hall emptied more and more.  
Paige got down from the chair.  
"Great job," Phoebe remarked.  
"Yeah, you will be a great teacher," Piper said with a smile.  
"Thanks," answered the youngest turning red.  
"Miss Halliwell, Miss Matthews?" that was Steven. He, Nicole and Thomas had come a bit closer. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt sat down crying.  
"Hey, he didn't meant it that way," Cole said, trying to make his nephew feel a bit better.  
"No, he did," he answered, "and I can understand him, I just hate myself."  
"Why?" Cole asked, he didn't understand what he meant.  
"Because of the things I have done to him, I've seen some of them when Phoebe sent me the pictures of my other lifes. She didn't mean to, but she showed not only the good things to me... He had to suffer so much, just because of me."  
Cole rose slowly, went over to his nephew and hugged him. "That wasn't you," he said, "and you will never be that person."  
"But I made him suffer again," Wyatt replied.  
Cole smiled: "Hey, when he isn't able to control his hormones, then it's his fault and not yours."  
Wyatt smiled a bit. But he didn't feel better.  
Then he looked at Cole: "Uncle, please you have to do me a favor."  
"Everything," Cole said and he meant it.  
"You know, you have been a good friend for me... for us, you have been a kind of psychologist... every time we needed someone to talk, you have been there... You mean a lot to us."  
Cole was embarrassed by the words of his nephew. He knew he had been important for Chris in his timeline... And now he would be important for Wyatt, too? That was... well... he finally felt that he was still needed, even though he had no magical or demonic powers. And that was a good feeling.  
"Oh, how funny... Cole the soul-doctor... Who would ever have thought that?" Viviona remarked laughing.  
"Thanks, for that," Cole said without paying attention to the demon, "but tell me, what favor do you want from me."  
"I want to tell you something, and I need that you never forget it, and when the time comes, you tell Chris about it o.k.? I mean... if he doesn't forgive me..." Wyatt said and looked down.  
"Well, I'm sure he will, but, o.k... just tell me."  
Wyatt nodded and sighed, then he whispered to Cole's ear so that Viviona in her cage couldn't hear him: "I came here to warn my brother. In the future, when little Chris is as old as your Chris is now, they will both go and fight a demon. One that is called Molduras. In the book it's written that he is easy to kill, but he changed, he was able to absorb the powers of both Chrises... Uncle, they died that day, both of them. Me and the sisters, we followed them as soon as we noticed they had gone, but it was too late. Your Chris died in my arms."  
Cole had turned paler and paler with every word Wyatt spoke. Then he swallowed and looked at the blonde man: "If I'm right, and Chris gets over this, you should tell him that yourself. If not, I swear I will do it when you're gone."  
Wyatt nodded sadly.

°°°°°°°°°°

Bianca sat on their spot in the little garden. Chris sighed and went closer slowly. "I'm so sorry sweetie," he said.  
"Don't call me that," she answered harshly.  
Chris sat down facing her: "I swear to you that nothing happened. I didn't plan to meet her... she was suddenly there and told us that she could help us to save Cole."  
Bianca didn't look at him, she wasn't able to: "Are you swearing that to me as you swore that I would never have to see her face again?"  
"Sweetie I understand you... But how should I know that all this would happen... she isn't banished in the Underworld here... in this time... she was in our time, but not here... Here everything is different."  
"Like me and you?" she asked looking in his eyes with tears in hers.  
Chris took her hands: "Yeah... there is a difference... I love you more then ever, much more."  
Bianca looked away.  
Chris lowered his eyes, upset.  
"I love you too, Chris, and I believe you..." she whispered. "But after what happened with her, and knowing she'll be around all the time... I'm not sure if I'll be able to bear that..." she sobbed, and a tear ran down her cheek.  
Chris didn't answer right away, he just extended his shivering hand towards her face, and hesitantly, he wiped the tear softly, lovingly, almost caressing her skin, afraid that she'd reject his touch.  
But she didn't. On the contrary, she broke down and threw herself to his arms.  
He sighed as he tried to hold back his own tears, and hugged her tightly against his chest.  
"I won't be able to get through that again," she whined.  
Chris embraced her even more strongly. "It won't happen again... I promise. Sweetie, I need you to believe me now... That... event, had some circumstances around; it was a terrible mistake, even if I wasn't myself... Baby, but you know I wouldn't have done it if I could have helped it. Now, I promise it won't happen again, ever. But... " he couldn't prevent his tears from welling up in his eyes, "but don't leave me alone, please. I'd die without you, you know?"  
Bianca nodded, still wrapped up in his embrace. Then she raised her body and looked him in his watery eyes: "I'm sorry... I might have overreacted... But I can't just see her and stay as if nothing had ever happened."  
He cupped her face and kissed her swiftly on her lips, stopping her talk, and both of them sobbing.  
"She means nothing to me. She never meant anything. You're the only person I'd be able to love, and I... I couldn't go on living if you leave me..." he finally said, in a mutter.

°°°°°°°°°°

After some minutes of silence, Cole asked the question that was burning inside him: "But why did you come to this very moment? Why didn't you go before that... that event took place?"  
Viviona was trying hard to get a clue about what they were talking about but it was impossible. "Hey, guys, that's really rude you know? Talk like that, in whispers, in front of your guests... Your moms and dads didn't teach you how to behave?"  
Cole glared at her, making her roll her eyes and stop talking.  
Wyatt sighed. This was being really hard for him. "I'm not sure... Well, first, I guess, because I didn't want the other Chris, the youngest, has to get through all this stuff. If I can prevent one of them from knowing this, the better for him. And let alone the time travelling thing... He doesn't know anything about this. But this Chris knows, he'd understand this better without having a headache as a reward."  
Both men chuckled a bit sadly.  
"O.k... and secondly?" Cole asked, knowing the second reason would be actually the most important.  
"Well..." Wyatt shrugged, "after they died I was having a really hard time, o.k.? So you came, and told me about what Chris... this Chris, had done for me. That's how I got to know... and well, I guess I needed to meet him as he is like now. The Chris that saved me in the moment he did it. I sorta thought that his sight would reveal me many things about myself..." he muttered, sadly.  
"And the revelations you got weren't very agreeable... But you should have known. This Chris went through much; he'll have to try hard to see your baby self, that's to say YOU, as a different person from the one he knew."  
Wyatt nodded: "But don't take me wrong. I'm so happy I could meet him! I got some good rewards too, it's not all being bad, you know? He's really trying, and we spoke a lot in that cave... And yes, I know he loves me so much. He will be having a really bad time now, probably for having said those things. I know he was very upset, he didn't mean all those things... not really..."  
Cole smiled at his words. He was still very pale, but little by little, as he made up his mind, he got the assurance that everything would be fixed in the future, because they still had a long time to sort them out.  
"But they hurt you more than he thought they'd do, because of what you have just told me."  
"Yeah..." he mumbled, "but it's not his fault... And maybe he's right, maybe I shouldn't have come. Mom told me that this was his fate, and we couldn't fight against fate, you know?"  
"But you're here now, so let's do the best we can to fix all this," Cole smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Hey, guys, please.. I'm bored. Have a little chat with me, at least, won't you?" Viviona interrupted them, in a whining tone.

°°°°°°°°°°

Belthazor was furious at that girl. She had betrayed him - nobody dares to betray the Source of all evil!  
After destroying everything he could find in his way, he decided to shimmer somewhere else... He'd get his revenge on the Charmed Ones, on Cole, on the little brats who had dared to face him, and on the bitch.  
He went straight to the magic school, where he could move easily now he knew many of its secrets and could counteract his magical protection.  
But before making his appearance, he summoned the smoke of death, and sent it to the manor with clear orders. Kill each and every living being inside the house.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Shut up!" Cole yelled and looked at her very angry.  
Viviona lowered her eyes and sat down, keeping silence.  
Cole turned back to Wyatt: "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," the blonde man answered.  
"What about me and Phoebe in the future? I mean, in your future?"  
Wyatt looked at him, not knowing what his uncle wanted to hear.  
"I mean," Cole explained, "Chris told me, in his timeline we had a daughter but that timeline changed, so..."  
Wyatt smiled: "I see... well... what can I say... you're a wonderful father for her... and... her sister."  
Cole opened his eyes wide: "Sister?"  
Wyatt nodded: "Yeah... aunt Phoebe said very often that they are both very similar to herself... But they are both very nice... Crazy but nice."  
"I have two girls?" his uncle asked again.  
Wyatt smiled: "Well... we have become a really large family, and still we're living all here in this house... after some enlargements."  
Cole let out some air, not knowing what to say. That was all so... unbelievable.  
They both kept silent for a while, then Cole asked his nephew again, remembering another problem: "When is the birthday of your brother? I mean, the little one...?"  
Wyatt just wanted to tell him when the black smoke of death reappeared in front of them.  
"Oh shit," he yelled.  
Cole suddenly felt so much fear that he jumped up and tried to hide behind his nephew.  
For a moment the cloud was just placed in the middle of the attic. Then it turned to the magical cage, to Viviona.  
The smoke had no problems to overcome that cage. The men heard a terrible yell when it covered the demon.  
"We have to get out of here," Cole said.  
At that moment the smoke left the demon. She was dead. Wyatt looked at her paralyzed. Then the cloud moved in their direction.

* * *

_(Chapter 6 written by Chrissy.W.x and Belén)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 7**

Bianca looked him in the eyes again. There was something inside them. Something she had never seen before. And she also felt it... Chris wasn't simply loving her. He put his own life in her hands. She was everything to him, that was what she just understood at that moment.  
She smiled: "Baby, I would never leave you, I swear by my life." Then she kissed him very hot and intimately.  
But suddenly Chris pulled her off and jumped to his feet.  
"What's wrong," she asked surprised about that reaction.  
"I don't know," he answered breathing heavily, "something's wrong at home..." He looked at her with worried eyes.  
Bianca understood that this wasn't because of her kiss, that he instead felt some kind of danger: "So bring us there, honey."  
So they did. They orbed directly to the attic.  
"Look," Bianca said pointing to the dead body of Viviona.  
"Cole? Wyatt?" Chris yelled. There was no sign of them.  
Meanwhile Bianca had a closer look on the dead demon. "It was the smoke, I think," she said emotionless.  
"Oh God... What if it finally got Cole, or Wyatt again?... I... I wish I had the chance to say..." Chris was desperate. He thought he had lost them without being able to clarify some things.  
"Calm down honey," Bianca said to him softly, "if the smoke had had killed them... they would be here..."  
Chris looked at her and then nodded.  
"Maybe they escaped... Your brother is able to orb like you, so maybe they are just gone..."  
Chris nodded: "I'll try to sense them, the smoke will not give up so quickly... we have to find and help them."

°°°°°°°°°°

Piper was picking up some little flasks with several kinds of potions, when her youngest sister went in.  
"Is everybody ready?" she asked her.  
"Yes, I hope so," Paige said. After a short moment she added: "Are you sure that there is no other way? We are risking not only our lives this time... We are also risking the lives of Nicki, Tom and Steve."  
Suddenly, Piper felt some presence coming into the room, and turned around with her hands prepared to face Belthazor.  
"Wait, it's me, mom!" cried Wyatt, materializing with Cole in front of them.  
"You? What the hell are you doing here? Wait... where are Chris and Bianca? Where's Viviona? Oh, my..." she felt as if she was going to faint, and Paige had to support her.  
"Don't worry, mom," said Wyatt, "Chris wasn't there when... well... Let's start from the beginning, right?"  
But it was Cole, who explained everything to them as fast as he could. He told them about the smoke, the death of Viviona, and Chris's leaving before all this happened. He just kept the part about the argument for himself.  
"Ok... Fine!" said Paige, really crossed. "And now what? They're alone, they can go back to the manor, and they won't be prepared for the attack of the damn smoke!"  
"Ok, aunt Paige... don't worry, I'll go to get them both and bring them back safe and sound... but I thought it was better to bring Cole first, we would have died, otherwise!"  
"Ok..." sighed Piper, "Go, son. Bring them back, but please, be careful. And orb right here, because the others do not expect you, it could be dangerous..."  
Wyatt nodded and started to orb.

"They're at the magic school," confirmed Chris after a while.  
"Then we should go there, too," Bianca was looking around herself, nervously.  
Chris nodded pensive.  
All of a sudden, the smoke appeared from the nothing and surrounded them. Everything turned dark. They could not see, they could not breathe... They only heard a strong noise that threatened with deafen them.  
Chris felt that he had lived that before. But he couldn't think that much, because the lack of air made him faint.  
Bianca crawled towards him. She was breathing heavily, her lungs burning, but she had to keep awake for him, for Chris. Finally, she reached her fiancé, grabbed his hand, an shimmered out...  
Just in time. Then, she also passed out.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt was in the middle of his orbs, when he sensed Chris somewhere very near. He rematerialised in front of the two girls and Cole, and said: "They've come."

°°°°°°°°°°

Steve was alone in the biggest class of the magic school. He was freaked out. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like a Guinea pig... But when all this had finished, he'd be the new hero in the school! He would have helped the Charmed Ones, that was too big! He smiled...  
Suddenly, someone shimmered on the other side of the class. It was so dark he couldn't see it properly. But he did what he had to, and rang the alarm.

°°°°°°°°°°

Nicki and Tom were in the basement, pacing from one place to another. They were nervous, but man... They were working for the Charmed Ones! It was a great privilege! They felt so proud, they could try to ignore the danger.  
All of a sudden, the alarm started to ring loudly. The two teens looked at each other and went to the doors.  
At that very moment, something shimmered in there.  
Tom was just about to let whatever had come in turn to ice (his main power) when he noticed that it was their new head-teacher.  
"Mr. Halliwell," he whispered.  
Nicki felt his pulse. "He's alive," she remarked.  
"We should bring him to Leo, he could help him!"  
Nicki nodded: "You stay here. I'll use my telekinetic powers."  
So she did. He lifted Chris about one meter over the ground and sent him slowly in the direction of the stairs.

°°°°°°°°°°

"That's Steve," Paige said after hearing the alarm, and then she orbed to him.  
Piper looked to her son: "Orb to Tom and Nicki, they are downstairs"  
Wyatt nodded and did as he was asked to.  
Cole sighed: "I have a bad, bad felling about that!"  
Piper nodded.  
"Where are Phoebe and Leo?" he asked then.  
"They left just five minutes ago, they are trying to find a way to stop you... your other half. They are up there..." she said and pointed her finger to the ceiling. "And little Wyatt, too... He'll be safe there," she added with a sigh.  
"Phoebe went there?" Cole asked in disbelief.  
Piper nodded. "Yes, I wanted to go, but they..." again she put her finger up, "...chose her."  
At that moment Belthazor shimmered in, in front of them, grinning very evilly.

°°°°°°°°°°

Paige orbed directly to Steve. And so she orbed directly inside the smoke of death which had already surrounded that young boy.  
Steve was lying on the ground. Paige panicked a little bit, she thought she would be dead in a few seconds. But then she noticed that the smoke didn't hurt her, or take her breath.  
'Maybe the smoke didn't notice me, when I orbed in,' she thought.  
However, they had to get out of there, so she picked Steve's arm up, tried to orb... and yes, it worked...

°°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile Chris gained back his consciousness while he was flying over the steps.  
"What the hell," he yelled noticing what was just happening to him.  
Surprised and a little scared, Nicki lost control of her powers and he fell down.  
"Outch," Chris said, while rubbing his back. Then he looked around. "What happened?"  
At that moment Tom and Wyatt ran to them.  
At the sight of his brother, Chris jumped up and hugged him strongly, very happy to see him alive. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean all that, what..."  
"It's o.k.," Wyatt interrupted him, holding back some tears. They just kept hugging each other in silence for a while.  
"What about Cole?" Chris asked then.  
"He is upstairs with Paige and Piper."  
Chris nodded. "And Bianca? Where is she? She was with me." He had a feeling, more like a far memory, that somebody had taken her from his side.  
"You came alone," Tom answered.  
"We haven't seen her," Nicki added.  
Chris looked at his brother full of fear: "Where could she be?"  
"First we should go up to Leo and the sisters, I'm a little afraid to be here," Nicki added.  
Wyatt nodded and orbed all of them to the office.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Where are they?" Wyatt asked when they found the office empty.  
Seconds later Paige and Steve orbed in: "Chris! Thanks God you're here, heal him!"  
Chris knelt down to boy and started the healing.  
"What happened?" Wyatt asked worried.  
"The smoke," Paige answered shortly.  
"You escaped the smoke?" the elder brother asked with suspicion.  
Paige nodded.  
"Me, too," Chris added, "even if I don't know how."  
Wyatt wanted to say something, when again blue lights appeared and Leo and Phoebe returned.  
"What happened? Were is Piper?" Leo asked.  
"And Cole?" Paige said. Phoebe looked at her, worried.  
"And where is Bianca?" Chris added.

°°°°°°°°°°

Bianca woke up slowly. It took a moment till she realised where she was... She knew that place very well. She was lying in the middle of a little hall, surrounded by a dozen of Phoenixes.  
She rose to the half: "What do you want from me?"  
One of the Phoenixes, the one that seemed to be the leader, approached Bianca and knelt by her, smirking: "A bird told us that you were... or will be, doesn't matter... a Phoenix."  
Bianca frowned.  
"Yeah, well, you are, actually. Your little self is around, bothering us all, you know? And your dear mom," said another one, mockingly.  
"What do you want?" asked she again, a little scared.  
"You betrayed us, honey... That, we can't let happen..." the leader took the word, caressing her hair.  
Bianca flinched, and tried to stand up, but a rude hand pinned her down, harshly.  
"Are you gonna kill me?" she asked.  
The leader smiled at her: "That's what we wanted to do. But your mom has a weakness, and it's you. I have to recognize that you were very sweet." He pinched her cheeks.  
"She thinks..." he continued, "That we can... how to say it? ... persuade you to come back to us. Some way or another."  
"NEVER!" she yelled.  
The leader and another Phoenix grabbed her arms and made her stand up.  
"That, we'll see later."

°°°°°°°°°°

Nicki and Tom stared at each other with the fear reflected in their eyes. One of the Charmed Ones had disappeared, together with two more relatives. If they couldn't handle the situation, who could? But they decided it was better to stay in the background, so they let the others talk and discuss, and they just listened attentively.  
"When I left they were right here..." Wyatt said, worried.  
Chris was so upset and scared that he was about to yell again at him, but then he noticed Leo's look, and he calmed down. He went on healing; it was almost done.  
Phoebe seemed to be very worried, too: "Do you believe that Belthazor..." She didn't finish the sentence.  
Paige shrugged: "This has been a mess, with all you coming, and shimmering, instead of orbing you know? The plan failed because we got distracted, so I guess Belthazor took advantage of that..."  
At that moment, Steve woke up shocked and scared, and cried. Chris pinned him down sweetly: "It's ok, buddy. You're safe, you did a great job."  
The other two teens rushed to see how their friend was feeling, as Chris stood up and joined his family. "Ok, whatever. We have to do something, and do it now. First, try to find them. Secondly, make up a plan to end with the source, once and for all."  
Wyatt nodded, agreeing with his brother.  
Leo had closed his eyes. He had been doing so since the moment they had arrived: "I can't feel them, none of them, actually." He looked at his sons, helplessly.  
Chris felt a bit better now. Trying to calm down Steve a little, let also him gain back his coolness, partly. So he began to think about all that clearly... And he remembered something.  
"Well... O.k., maybe the source got Piper and Cole... But what about Bianca?"  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked.  
"I mean, that she was by my side. From what you've said she shimmered us here, or me... I know she was there, but then... It was like she had been caught while shimmering..." Chris explained his thoughts.  
Leo frowned: "So where could she be?"  
"Who is able to catch someone while shimmering?" Paige asked.

°°°°°°°°°°

Cole and Piper were put in a cage made of steel. Belthazor had smiled at them, and told them that he would go after the others. Then he had left them alone.  
"It's all my fault," Cole was nearly crying. He felt so helpless.  
Piper sat down by him: "No, it wasn't. We'll find a way to get out of here, all of us."  
Cole leaned his head on the bars of the cage, and sighed, while Piper was thinking that something didn't fit at all.  
"The alarm rang in the class where Steve was..." she said pensive, "but Belthazor, the source or whatever it is now... appeared where we were."  
Cole followed her reasoning without speaking.  
"So that means he's got an ally."  
Cole sighed again: "The smoke... We already know that, o.k.? It was the smoke for sure!" Piper shrugged: "At least I'm trying!"  
"The problem is we can't do anything but wait, and hope that the others are able to defeat my other self!" said Cole, crossed.  
Piper turned suddenly to him: "That's it!"  
"What?"  
"Well, he's your other self. He's been you for a long time... He might know a lot about us because of you, but that means you also know a lot about him! His powers his movements, and all..."  
Cole rolled his eyes: "Well, and what if I do? We're here and can do nothing!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Mom!" Bianca had been pushed to her feet. It seemed they were in an old factory in ruins, somewhere outside San Francisco, probably.  
Whatever it was, it wasn't the same place where she remembered the Phoenixes used to gather when she was younger. That must have been part of the plan, so that Bianca wasn't able to recognize it.  
She raised her eyes coldly to her mother: "What do you want?"  
The woman stared at her, hurt. "What's happened to you, Bianca?"  
"I grew up and learnt many things on my own, mom," she answered, using a mocking tone for the last word. "Now let me go. You won't get anything from me."  
Her mother knelt by her and tried to stroke her hair, but Bianca flinched.  
The woman pretended not to be hurt by that: "If you don't come back to us, they're gonna kill you." Her voice was scared.  
"I'll fight..."  
"No, you don't understand, Bianca. They have YOU, your other self. If you don't collaborate now, they'll kill you as a child."  
Bianca opened her eyes widely. "You cannot do that!" She exclaimed.  
Her mother shook her head. "I'm not gonna do it. I want to save you, Bianca, you're my daughter." Her eyes were welling up with tears. "That's why I am asking you! Just come back to us!" She looked at her expectingly. She noticed a change in her eyes since their 'first' meeting a few weeks ago. She had lost her hardness.  
"I... I can't do it, I... just can't," her voice trembled in spite of herself at the thought of Chris. What if he hadn't survived? What if he had died?  
"Why?" asked her mother back.  
Bianca looked in her eyes and kept silent.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Phoenixes," said Nicki, suddenly.  
All the heads turned straight to look at the young girl.  
"Yeah, Phoenixes. They can do that. Bianca's lesson yesterday, it was about Phoenixes. She said that Phoenixes have got a special way of shimmering, because they're not demons, after all. They're witches, too. They can sense each other, as whitelighters do, and they can go into others' shimmering and redirect them. You know, it's exactly the same thing... Isn't it?" she finished a little bit insecure, at the sight of all the wondering eyes around her.  
Finally, Paige grinned: "I told you they were our best students!"  
Chris, however, looked like very worried now.  
Leo and Phoebe, on the other hand, could not stop thinking about Piper and Cole, and about Belthazor.  
"We should make two teams, or three even," suggested Phoebe, "each one will focus on one of them, ok?"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Nothing..." Cole repeated quietly.  
"Well I thought the demon/human/source/avatar/human-again and whatever the hell you were would say something different." Piper said sarcastic, reminding him of all his evil and good deeds. "So cut the crap!" She walked through the cage.  
The man looked at the sister. "You always were the direct one."  
She smiled at him.  
"This is what! Steel?" Piper went closer to the bars and looked at them. "Doesn't look to me like they are magical..." she thought out loud.  
Cole widened his eyes. "Piper N... "  
She raised her hands and blew it up.  
"...OOO!" Cole finished his scream while his hands covered his face. He heard the explosion, Piper's scream and a harsh 'pling'.  
After a few seconds he heard her again: "You want to stay in there forever!"  
Cole opened his eyes. The door was open and Piper stood outside the cage looking at him with a big proud smile on her face. "Told ya!"  
"What the hell...?" Cole began but Piper interrupted him.  
"No time for that," she grabbed his arm and pushed him out of the cage and also out of the little cave, right into another one.  
They found themselves in a really big cave, nearly a hall. It was full of things, potions, books, medals and other stuff. It was a lair but not a lair of an usual demon, but it was Belthazor's lair as it seemed, so...  
Piper walked over to a big antique desk, which was covered with old fragile papers with ancient languages and words on them.  
"Maybe we could use something."  
"Damn it Piper!" Cole grabbed her arm - harshly - and turned her around. "This has to be a trap! Do you think he really would entrap us in a cage in his lair? A cage that you actually could blow up? Think about it!" He had loosened his grip. "I don't want to bring home a body. Please."

°°°°°°°°°°

"So you're willing to kill your little self!" her mother said after she hadn't got any answer of her daughter.  
Bianca didn't know what to do or to say. The fear that Chris might have died grew bigger and bigger.  
"Why did you turn? Why Bianca?" her mother stepped closer.  
"I just did." She wouldn't tell her about the future she had lived, the future where everything was different. She whouldn't tell her that it was Chris who turned her. That it was Chris's love that had turned her forever.  
Bianca saw tears running down the face of her mother. Seeing her cold-blooded mother crying was confusing her, irritating her. When had she ever seen her mother cry?  
The moment didn't last. Her mother wiped away her tears. "I'll find a way to bring you back home and to save you both. Don't worry my dear. I'll find out why you've turned." she shimmered out, leaving her daughter alone in the dark, unable to do anything or to shimmer out.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ok, any ideas?" asked Leo.  
Phoebe, Nicki and he were sitting in a classroom thinking about their task. They had to find Cole and Piper and they had to find a way to save them. That was their only mission. Finding them and saving them. Nothing more.  
Phoebe shook her head. "Need some time... some time."  
"Ehm..." Nicki coughed, "I might have an idea." She was still insecure but the compliment from Paige made her a little more self-confident. She raised her voice.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ok guys. We got the most difficult mission here." Paige clapped her hands.  
Wyatt rolled his eyes. He knew that his aunt would start with some words and before he could say "Belthazor" it would have been a major speech.  
They both were sitting opposite each other in the big hall.  
Tom was walking around and listening to his admired Charmed One. He couldn't believe it. He was there with a Charmed One and a man, who was supposed to be the son of the other sister - he didn't get the grip with everything - and was planning to fight the source of all evil. He, the skinny Thomas Marsden, the school geek, he should save the world. He would finally be able to get the attention of Veronica and…  
"Tom?" the admonishing voice of Paige interrupted his day-dream.  
"Yeah?"  
"Please listen. It's very important that everyone knows what he has to do."  
"I'm sorry." Tom sat down next to Wyatt, who smiled at him, knowing that the boy's attention faded away as his did during Paige's speech.  
She went on talking.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Mr. Halliwell?" Steve whispered, but Chris raised his hands to make him shut up.  
Both were in a dark and dingy room, hidden behind some crates and other stuff.  
It was the place where the Phoenixes usually met. Chris knew it from Bianca and he thought that she might be there but he was wrong.  
They only saw four men and a woman standing and sitting all over the place.  
Steve remained silent. He didn't want to mess something up or to pull the anger of Chris on him, because since he had woken up in magic school and hadn't been able to find his girl, his face was secretive, determined, worried and angry. It fascinated Steve how many emotions he could see in Chris's face.  
The women started to speak. "She's not willing to cooperate..."  
After she saw the angry faces she rushed to add: "Now."  
"You know that we have her little self! She betrayed us, betrayed you by turning away from us."  
The women nodded.  
Chris got a better look at her and recognized Bianca's mom. In his mind everything was spinning... he felt sick, because - in a way - it was his fault that she turned...  
He sighed, then he looked at Steve. "Stay here," he said, "and if something goes wrong, call Leo to take you out of here."  
"What are you going to do?" Steve asked really worried.  
Chris smiled: "Rescue the one I love."  
Steve wanted to add something but Chris orbed from their hiding place to the middle of the room... next to Bianca's mom.

_

* * *

(Chapter 7 written by Chrissy.W.x, Belén and Dark Angel)_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 8**

"What the hell?" one of the Phoenixes said surprised.  
Chris didn't lose time. He blew up one of them. "Can we talk now?" he asked, prepared for any attack.  
"What do you want?" the leader said.  
"Bianca," he answered shortly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her mother smiling. She had been really shocked at the first moment, but now she was beginning to understand.  
The Phoenix-leader looked at him very evilly: "Who are you?"  
"Well... you must be Bogus, right?" Chris noticed satisfied that the Phoenix turned to be surprised about his knowledge. It seemed that he was right.  
"Me?" he went on, "I'm Chris... And believe it or not, I'm from the same future as the girl you imprisoned..."

°°°°°°°°°°

Steve couldn't hear all the things that Chris told that Phoenix. He was completely scared about all that. What was his plan?  
Then Steve saw that the Phoenix, who seemed to be the leader, sent the others out, except that woman next to Chris. Whatever his head teacher was doing, it seemed to be working. So Steve thought it would be the best thing to stay calm and just observe.  
After about five or ten minutes, he wasn't sure, the leader Phoenix shimmered away.

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe and Leo looked at Nicki. Closely and seriously. The girl pawed the ground with her feet. Still silence. She began to feel uncomfortable. 'Was my plan stupid? Yes. I bet it sucked….' She though while Phoebe and Leo exchanged some looks.  
"You noticed that your plan is sorta dangerous?" the empath asked, feeling the insecurity of the clever girl.  
"Yes."  
"You know that you have a big responsibility?" Leo asked again.  
"Yes."  
"Do we have other plans?"  
Nobody said anything.  
"Ok..." the Charmed One sighed, "let's do it."  
She and Leo went on making some potions, just in case they needed protection spells, and Nicki sat down on the floor. She concentrated and started to focus her mind on Piper and Cole. In her hand a picture of both of them. Quite a rare pic. She started to embrace her powers and fell asleep.  
Reaching out for someone that was sleeping wasn't hard for her but reaching out for awoken people was tough to do but she did it. She entered first Piper's mind and looked for any clues about how they could find them.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ouch."  
"Piper?" Cole looked worried at her: "What's wrong? Told you it's a trap..."  
"No, no. Something in my head. It hurts."  
"Hearing voices again?" Cole smirked.  
"No moron. Keep on looking through the stuff."  
Both returned to their search through the lair.

°°°°°°°°°°

Nicki felt a harsh stroke and flew out of Piper's mind. "Damn it!"  
Phoebe turned around: "You made it?"  
"Nearly, she kicked me out," the girl was breathing hard.  
"Take a break."  
The girl shook her head: "I'll try again."  
"Don't wear yourself out."  
Nicki focused again. This time she tried to enter Cole's mind. He is a human, not a powerful witch as Piper, so maybe it was easier to 'look around'.

°°°°°°°°°°

"What do you want, Bogus?" Bianca asked. "Will you tell me that you've killed 'me'? Ot that you will kill me...?"  
"I just met your friend..." he said with a voice that showed that he wasn't sure about all that himself.  
"Chris?" Bianca asked glad to know that he had survived the smoke and at the same time afraid that they could have killed him, already.  
Bogus nodded: "Yeah and he told us a lot of things... about the future."  
"And? Have you killed him?" Bianca asked.  
Bogus smiled evilly: "No... not yet... I'm here because I want to know your part of the story."  
Bianca narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure about what to say. Had Chris told him about the reason for their return to the past? Of course he had told him something, otherwhise Bogus wouldn't now stand in front of her... But had he told him about Wyatt and that they were in love...?  
"Well... I'm waiting..." Bogus remarked.  
Bianca sighed, then she started to tell: "We came from the future, as you know. We both came from there... And none of us can return."  
"And why did you come here?" he asked.  
"Because there was someone, a witch, who had become very evil and destroyed everything. He was a kind of evil that was much stronger than the source or whatever you can imagine. He wasn't just evil; he knew no evil, nor good. For him there was only power."  
"You're talking about his brother, right?"  
Bianca swallowed. She hadn't thought that he would tell a Phoenix that Wyatt, his brother, was the one who could become that great evil. But what should she do? So she nodded.  
"And?" the Phoenix asked her to go on.  
"We came back to make sure that he'll not turn out that evil person, 'cause he's been born as a good one..."  
While Bogus was watching her, she had an idea.  
"We came together, because Wyatt was a danger for both sides, good and evil. And we stayed 'cause there are still possibilities that he turns, even if we saved him from the one that turned him in the first time," she lied. "We are still here, because this is our only chance... 'cause when we tried to kill him once, we failed and became the reason for all that on our own... The only chance to keep the world like it is, is to keep him good. That's what you told me short before he killed you in the future, that's why I'm here. Me and Chris, we are the only ones who know enough about all this to see the problems before they happen. No one else can do that."  
Bianca was really surprised about herself. She was lying to the leader of her kind. If he found that out, she'd be dead... But what else could she do?  
Bogus was looking at her. It seemed that her words, especially the part of his death, had impressed him.  
"But what about your feelings for that witch?" he asked.

°°°°°°°°°°

She did it. Nicki was in Cole's mind and in fact it was really much easier to keep on being in his mind. She saw the big and grandiose lair and as for Piper, she was there too. First they were trapped and then they could free themselves. Now they were looking through stuff. 'Have to go back...' She thought, going backwards through the memories. "Stop."

°°°°°°°°°°

"What?"  
"What what?"  
"Didn't you just say 'stop', Piper? "  
The witch looked at Cole in disbelieve. "Who's hearing voices now!" Her face was smiling but her eyes grew darker and a shadow fell over her worried eyes.

°°°°°°°°°°

Nicki looked closer. She saw Belthazor. He was shimmering in with the surprised and overpowered Piper and Cole. She rewound and saw the moment they crossed. "Got it!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Show me."  
"Show you what Cole?"  
He rolled his eyes: "You told me you got something and I... ouch!" He threw his hands up and covered his head in pain.  
"Cole? Cole!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Damn it." Nicki was thrown out of his mind. She woke up and looked into Phoebe's eyes.  
She was sitting next to her and caressed her skin, trying to calm her down, but Nicki could hardly breathe, sweat ran over her face and her eyes were glassy. Then she fainted.  
"Leo!"  
Leo rushed next to them: "What?"  
"I think it was too much for her… Her powers, the distance, the fact that they were not sleeping…help her."  
Nicki's body started to shiver and to move erratically. It was like she had epilepsy. Leo tried to heal her and Phoebe held her tight and tried to stop the shaking.  
"I got it" Nicki stopped shaking and her breath normalized. She opened her eyes, still tired. "I... Saw it..."  
"Don't worry honey, you're ok. Shhh... take a break."  
Leo went back to make some potions, while Phoebe hugged Nicki and stayed with her.

°°°°°°°°°°

"It stopped," Cole was lying on the floor, his head on Piper's lap.  
"You're ok?"  
"Yeah... I think... It hurt and it felt like... like..."  
"Someone was looking through your head? Or walking through it?" Piper finished his sentence.  
The man looked at her surprised: "Yeah…how?"  
"The 'voices I heard'" she said aping Cole's voice, weren't 'voices'. They were steps and it hurt like hell. Something was in my mind. Something that didn't belong there…"  
They stood up.  
"Maybe it was one of your sisters?"  
"I don't know…we have a large variety of powers at school but…I don't know."  
They looked through the room, scared that something was in there.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris was standing next to Bianca's mom, waiting for Bogus to return. They were still alone. The woman observed him for a while then she smiled again.  
"Now I know why she turned," she whispered to him.  
Chris looked at her turning red.  
"I had almost forgotten about it... but... now I remember your visit... What if I tell my little daughter to forget about whatever you told her?"  
Chris felt like she was trying to see inside him, inside his soul.  
"Then I would probably die... We're out of all the other timelines now, so I'm not sure, but it's possible," he answered, after he decided to tell her the truth.  
"You love her?"  
Chris nodded: "She's everything to me... I couldn't live without her... and I know she feels the same."  
Bianca's mom smiled a bit: "Take care of her, if your plan works."  
It was a sad smile and it seemed to Chris that she had tears in her eyes.  
He nodded: "I will."  
Then they kept in silence.

°°°°°°°°°°

After about 10 more minutes Bogus returned... with Bianca.  
As soon as she materialized she jump to Chris and hugged him and kissed him.  
"Are you o.k.?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Go now," Bogus commanded, "and stick to our arrangement. You know what will happen otherwise."  
Bianca nodded.  
"What arrangement?" Chris asked worried.  
"Nothing important honey, nothing that has something to do with you," she answered.  
Chris knew there was more about it, than what she wanted to tell... And he knew she wouldn't tell him, even if he asked her a billion times. So he nodded: "O.k."  
Then he turned around: "Steve, come here! It's safe."  
Bogus and Bianca's mom were looking surprised at the boy, who was hiding in the dark and now went over to them.  
Chris just smiled: "You didn't think that I'd come here alone, did you?"  
Then he orbed himself, Bianca and Steve away.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt looked serious at Paige. So did Tom.  
"Aunt Paige? You know? This is bullshit."  
"Watch your tongue young man," the witch remarked.  
"No. Serious! This plan is not good."  
"Do you have a better plan?" she asked a little freaked out. "No? So we'll take mine and it'll work."  
"It's too dangerous. I won't let you..."  
"I'm the older one and smarter one. Listen to me. It will work. I figured it all out."  
"Well, you might have had those good plans last time, and you were cool-headed one but now you're going nuts!"  
Paige widened her eyes. "What did you just..?"  
"I mean you've gone crazy, you lost it!" Wyatt's voice rose.  
Tom watched them and decided not to interrupt them.  
"I mean it, I won't let you go."  
"It's the best." Her voice was determined. "Don't even try... "  
"But..."  
"No. No buts."  
"Listen. I'm stronger than you, let me do that! I can't put you in the line! Chris will kill me! Just like Mum, Dad and Aunt Phoebe…I won't even start about Kyle or..."  
"Kyle?" Paige said confused.  
Wyatt realized what he had just said. "Never mind."  
"No, no, no, man," Paige placed herself in front of Wyatt and put her hand on his chest, making him stop abruptly, "Just explain. Sorry about the future consequences crap... You already let it out! So... who's that Kyle?"  
"Oh, come on, auntie..." said Wyatt showing her his puppy eyes, "we have more important things to do now..."  
"No! Hey, you said Kyle. If Leo is Piper's husband, and Cole is Phoebe's..."  
"A cousin?"  
"A cousin?" repeated Paige, shocked. But she looked him in the eyes, and knew he was lying. "Phoebe's son?"  
"Guys..." interrupted Tom, feeling something strange in the atmosphere.  
"Naahh... You're lying..."  
"Aunt Paige! Focus, this is important!"  
"Guys! Listen to me, please!" insisted Tom, becoming very nervous.  
"I like the name..." smiled Paige, turning to go on walking and carry out her plan, "yes... It's a good name. Is he a witch? Or half witch, half whatever? Is he..."  
"Paige, please..." begged Wyatt.  
All of a sudden, the doors around them closed, and the lights turned off. Tom let out a scream of panic, so Wyatt looked for him, and caught him: "Be quiet. Nothing's gonna happen. Paige?"  
Paige didn't answer. Wyatt then started to breathe heavily. Something was closing the entrance of air to his lungs.  
"The smoke," he mumbled, "we've got to get outta here, buddy. Paige!"

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris, Steve and Bianca orbed in the classroom where Leo and Phoebe were taking care of Nicki. Leo turned quickly, prepared to use his bolts of ray.  
"Wowowowow, wait..." cried Chris, placing his hands in front of his chest in a defensively attitude.  
"Bianca!" exclaimed a very happy Phoebe, running to the girl and hugging her tightly. "Girl, we thought you had... the smoke first, then the Phoenixes! I'm happy you at least are fine!"  
Bianca smiled sadly, and looked at Leo, who showed a worried expression too.  
"What do you mean, 'at least'?" asked Chris, suspicious.  
Then he looked around: "Couldn't you find them? None of them? And what about the others? Haven't they come back?"  
Leo shook his head, and Phoebe's eyes filled with tears.  
"Not yet..." answered Leo, "but we were about to."  
They all turned to Nicki.  
"Well I... I think I got it..." the girl said, feeling a little bit stronger now.  
She looked at Chris and smiled. This young teacher and headmaster wasn't like the others. She looked up to him so much! And now she felt very good if she could help him. She knew she was too young for him, and that Bianca was his fiancé, and all... But she felt some kind of... love for him.  
She wasn't jealous at all. All the girls felt like that in the school, besides, so she was lucky to be the chosen one to help him. Chris smiled back at her, reassuringly, and this gave her the strength she needed to go on.

°°°°°°°°°°

Silence. Cole and Piper looked at each other. It seemed there was nobody there, after all...  
"Do you feel better?" asked Piper.  
Cole nodded: "I think no one is messing up with my mind anymore... for the moment, at least."  
"Ok... then what do we do?" asked Piper again.  
Cole shrugged.  
"What do you think Belthazor is doing? You know him better than I do..." the witch went on.  
Cole frowned, trying to think the way Belthazor would have thought. And the Source, if there was not enough with one of them.  
"He'll trick them out. He'll make them believe he's going to some place, but he'll go to the opposite one."  
Piper nodded: "And about us? Where are we?"  
"We're not in his lair... I think... we're still in the magic school."  
Piper stared at him, surprised: "Do you think so? But how could he know about that place, when even we had no idea about it...?"  
Cole was about to answer something when they heard a noise like metal smashed on metal. They turned around.  
"That came from the other room," Piper said.  
Cole was scared: "Maybe he's back..."  
"Cole, come on... did you hear him yell or something? I think he would have done this if he found that cage empty."  
Cole rose an eyebrow. That was possible, but he didn't feel good about that anyway.  
"Follow me... I will have a look at that," Piper commanded and went warily over to the other cave.

°°°°°°°°°°

Paige opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were some bars. She turned around and looked at Wyatt who was just helping Tom to stand up. They were imprisoned.  
"Great job," Wyatt remarked.  
"Hey, buddy... I couldn't have known that this was gonna happen. You should be happy that we're still alive."  
"If you hadn't asked me..." Wyatt yelled, but was again interrupted by his aunt.  
"Oh yes... Who is Kyle?" She asked again with a smile.  
Wyatt shook his head. He didn't want to tell her that Kyle would be her husband in about 12 years... He knew that it would be wrong to tell the sisters so much... But didn't he also told a lot to Cole?... But that was Cole... with the sisters, that was another problem.  
"So you won't tell me?" Paige asked again.  
"Right," Wyatt answered.  
"Tell you what?"  
Paige turned around.  
"Mom!" Wyatt yelled surprised. Piper and Cole were walking over to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Paige asked conmfused.  
"I wanted to ask you the same," Piper replied, "especially because I thought I had blown up that cage just ten minutes before."  
Paige and Wyatt frowned.  
"Are you o.k.?" he asked then, looking worried at his mom.  
She nodded, and Cole too.  
"Come on Paige, orb out with them," Piper ordered.  
"What?" asked the youngest of the Charmed One surprised. "I don't think that..."  
"Just do it, it'll work," Piper commanded.  
So they did... and it worked.  
"What can that be?" Wyatt asked.  
But Piper turned to Tom first: "Are you o.k., young man?"  
Tom nodded.  
"Fine..." she said and turned to her sister again, "so tell me, what happened."  
Paige was still speechless about all that. So Wyatt started to explain: "Well we had a little discussion. Then the smoke attacked us... The next thing we knew is that we were here."  
Piper nodded, then frowned.  
"And you?" Tom asked. "We were searching for you."  
Cole let out some air: "We were at the office when Belthazor appeared. I can't tell you if he attacked us... The next thing I knew is that we were here in that cage, too."  
"That's mysterious," Paige remarked.  
"Not, if I'm right," Cole answered, "not if we are still in the magic school."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Did you hear that?" Bianca asked.  
Everyone kept silence just listening to every little noise.  
"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
Leo nodded and orbed to them. A few seconds later he returned.  
"They are gone."  
"What?" Phoebe started to breathe hard. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. This can't be true."  
"Phoebe, calm down," Leo stood next to her.  
Steve and Nicki looked at each other. Fear in their eyes. "First, Piper and Cole and now Paige, Wyatt and Tom..."  
Chris was frowning. Bianca hugged him and closed her eyes. "We have to find them..." he said, "fast!"

_

* * *

(Chapter 8 written by Chrissy.W.x, Dark Angel and Belén) _


	9. Chapter 9

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 9**

"Magic school?" Paige asked confused.  
"Yeah, but it's just a theory..." Cole fudged.  
Piper rolled her eyes: "We had this discussion before. I think he can foretell Belthazor's next moves or at least he understands him…just like Belthazor used Cole's memories to break into Magic school. So why can't this be so!"  
Everyone listened to the oldest of the sisters.  
"I mean, you would never ever start your search at magic school, would you?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"So. What would you do?"  
"Underworld," Wyatt told his mom simply.  
"Exactly. But if Cole's right about the place we are then it's possible that..."  
"...that he set a trap in the Underworld," Cole finished her sentence. Again.  
"Yeah. Maybe he caged us and is now setting a trap for the others. Phoebe is still the one with the weakest power..."  
Tom sat down and looked around, while Piper went on talking. "We're caged. At least that's what he's thinking if..."  
"...it wasn't a trap too," Cole finished.  
Paige looked at the two pointing her fingers at them: "You two and the sentence ending thingy. Scary. Just scary."  
"Alright, but how could Belthazor now about that place?" Piper asked then.  
Cole just shrugged: "Maybe he found it by accident."  
'All this different stuff…' Tom looked at a small shiny ball. 'What the hell is that?' The curious boy, who always got into trouble for his unstoppable curiosity reached out for the ball. 'Curiosity kills the cat, Tom.' He heard the voice of his friend Nicki in his mind.  
Before he touched the ball he heard a yell. "NO!" Wyatt grabbed his arm.  
The heads of the three adults turned. Wyatt was lying on the floor, Tom on top of him. Cole grinned.  
"What the heck is going on? Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
"He reached out for the ball mom."  
Piper and Paige took a closer look, while Cole was still chuckling about the picture of the two boys.  
"Man, stop that," Wyatt said embarrassed.  
"What is that?"  
"Don't touch it Paige!" he commanded quickly.  
Both women took a step backwards.  
"I really don't know what it is, but I saw it in my memories. The bad ones... it was horrible..." His voice broke. "So much destructive force..."

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo faced his son: "But how?"  
"Guys?" Nicki asked, but her voice was too quiet.  
"Leo. Make some potions and I'll try to scry for them..." Chris commanded.  
"Guys?" the young witch asked again.  
"You heard that?" Bianca asked her fiance.  
Chris frowned: "What?"  
"Someone yelled no... "  
Both went to the door and looked out to the hallway. Phoebe was still panicking and Leo tried to calm her down.  
Meanwhile Nicki gave Steve a desperate look. Then she screamed: "GUYS!"  
Everyone winced.  
"I know where they are," she explained.  
"What?"  
"Where?"  
"Oh my God."  
"What did you see?" Everyone was talking, yelling and asking.  
"They are here," she said slowly.  
"Here?" Leo asked.  
Nicki was getting nervous again.  
Chris knelt down to her, looking her in the eyes. "Where exactly do you mean?" he asked her.  
Nicki calmed down and took a deep breath. Then she answered: "They are here, down in the cellar."  
"But there is no cellar," Leo remarked.  
"Dad, if she says that there is a cellar, there must be one," Chris helped her, noticing that she was going to lose her self-confidence again.  
She smiled a bit embarrassed, then she went on: "There is one, but not many know about that. It's a place Gideon created to punish kids who did fooleries."  
Leo rose an eyebrow: "What?"  
Nicki looked at him with a little bit of fear.  
"It's unbelievable that nowhere there is a hint about that in his papers or wherever..." Phoebe remarked.  
"Why did you know that, have you ever been there?" Chris asked the girl with a worried voice.  
She shook her head: "No, not me, but a friend... she told me about it. It's a bad place..."  
She started to cry and Chris hugged her with a sigh. She was so thankful for his help, for being there, for letting her feel better. He was the best head teacher they could have got, she thought. The best one in the world.  
"Does Tom know anything about that place," Chris asked then.  
She shook her head. Chris turned to Steve. "I don't think so, not even I did know that..." the boy said.  
"O.k.," Bianca went closer to the girl, too, "do you know where the entrance to the cellar is?"  
Nicki looked at her, then at Chris, and then at Bianca again: "I only know that it is somewhere in Gideon's old office, and that it's hidden by magic."  
Leo sighed: "That means it will be hard to find."

°°°°°°°°°°

"What do you mean with 'so much destructive force'?" Piper asked.  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Wy-att?" Piper wanted an answer.  
Wyatt knew that kind of tone very well. "I'm not sure... There are only pieces of pictures that I remember from what Phoebe has shown to me. But..."  
"But?" also Paige asked.  
"This thing has enough power to destroy the whole California! It's more powerful than an A-bomb!"  
Tom turned pale thinking about that.  
Piper let out some air: "Man, if you're right and we are at the magic school... How does something like that come here?"  
"Maybe it belonged to that Elder... Gideon," Cole remarked, "maybe it was his last option for his... plan!"  
"Oh my God," Paige murmured. Piper was speechless.  
"Is there a way to disarm that thing?" Cole asked.  
"I don't know," Wyatt answered with sorrow.  
"O.k., as long as we don't get too close to this we'll be save... I hope." Piper said. Her son nodded.  
"And now?" Cole asked.  
"If we are really still in the school, there must be a way out of here," Tom remarked.  
Paige smiled at him: "Right!"  
Cole sighed: "So let's start searching!"

°°°°°°°°°°

The whole group was standing in Gideon's office.  
Nicki and Steve stood close to each other, just like the whole time. Since she had overworked her powers she felt weaker and smaller and Steve gave her strength. He took care of her and prevented her from falling on the floor several times.  
Phoebe and Chris were looking through the papers and the room, while Bianca was standing in the middle of it, thinking about every protection spell she remembered.  
Leo thought about questioning the Elders about that room, but decided that they wouldn't know anything about that either. He was standing in front of a curtain.  
"You have something?" Phoebe asked after she looked at Chris's happy face.  
"No. But I found some interesting spells..."  
"We don't need spells," his aunt answered peevish, "go on."  
"Yes mom," he grinned but then kept on searching.  
Bianca tried some "uncovering" spells to uncover the protection of the place, but nothing worked. "Damn it."  
"Is there an echo here?" asked Nicki looking at Steve.  
He shrugged and then tried a 'hello', then he agreed: "Yeah."  
Leo looked closer at the curtain and then ripped it off. The man stood in front of a giant mirror. But he didn't see himself, well, he saw himself but like a different version. He looked darker and his hair was spiked.  
"What the hell?" both Leos said.  
"There it is, your echo Nicki," Steve said, not sure if this was good or bad.  
Everyone thronged before the mirror and everyone widened his eyes when they saw their twins.  
"What the hell is this?" Chris and his evil twin said at the same time.  
"I don't know son." Leo watched his twin doing every single move like he did.  
"Who are you?" Didn't work. Both said it at the same time.  
The good Leo started again: "What is this?"  
"A mirror world?"  
"I think so."  
"That means you guys are loo..."  
"...ooking for Piper and Cole as you are..."  
"...are doing that."  
Both Leos finished the sentences and thoughts.  
"Creepy," both Nickis said and looked at each other in fear.  
"You have any idea what this is for?" the Phoebes asked.  
The bad Leo took over control: "I think Gideon used it. You know what he was after and what he tried to do. Maybe he used his good twin."  
The four adults looked terrified and the two youngsters didn't know what was going on.  
"You have any idea where the entrance might be?" Leo asked the bad Phoebe.  
"No. No clue."  
"Actually I might have an idea," the evil twin of Chris interrupted.  
All eyes - actually 22 - were on him.

°°°°°°°°°°

Piper, Paige, Cole, Tom and Wyatt were searching in the room, as the others were searching in Gideon's office, at the same time.  
Piper looked through the different and sometimes disgusting stuff, while Cole was thinking about Belthazor's possible next move.  
Paige tried, like Bianca, some spells, but nothing worked.  
"If this is Gideon's room, what did he need it for?" Paige thought out loud. "What did he do there…if we can figure that out, maybe we can figure out how he got in and out…Too bad we vanquished him."  
Piper, who listened a little bit to the conversation of her sister with herself, gave her a mad look, when she heard the last sentence.  
Wyatt was staring at the ball and Tom looked over the room on the other side only not to come too close to that thing he nearly touched.  
"You're right!" Cole yelled out.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
Paige didn't even hear that, she was too busy talking to herself.  
"We have to conjure Gideon or his memories or something," he became excited like a little boy. "Come on! You're the two charmed ones, damn it. You're strong, beautiful and powerful!"  
Piper looked at Cole, shocked. "You ok, honey!"  
"Yeah absolutely!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Well I don't think that there is anything helpful hiding under this hair," Bianca said in consideration of the hairstyle of the twin of her love. His hair was much longer and much dirtier... And... was that a ring in his eyebrow?"  
"Hey!" the other Bianca yelled, "look at your boyfriend he is so cute... that really makes me vomit!"  
"Hey girls, calm down," both Leos said.  
The whole time Chris had been observing his twin, and where he was looking at. Then he noticed the same thing: "I think he is right."  
The other Chris smiled: "Well, it seems we have a lot in common."  
Now our Chris smiled too, in a weird way, he thought that version of him wasn't so different...  
"So would you be so kind to explain your thoughts to us?" Phoebe said.  
"Look!" Chris pointed to the mirror, same as his twin. "There is..."  
"... a group of books..."  
"... in that shelf..."  
"... they are not looking like the opposite..."  
"... in the mirror-world, they are looking like..."  
"... the same..."  
They finished their explanation together.  
The Leos turned around: "Hey, it must be that!"  
"O.k.," Phoebe now rose to speak, "let's destroy that mirror and end this double game. You're scaring me... And anyway I think that kind of window to another world isn't good!"  
The other Phoebe agreed.  
"No!" both Chris yelled, and everyone looked surprised at their version.  
"We don't know what'll happen if we destroy this... At first we should close the curtain for now... later we will have enough time to think about that," our Chris explained, and his twin agreed.  
"Alright," Leo said, "see you later."  
While he was closing the curtain, the twin of Chris winked at our Chris who gently nodded, not noticed by the others.  
Our Chris couldn't explain why, but his twin was fascinating him, in a way. He wanted to know more about him. But he knew he had to be careful - that window WAS, as his aunt said, a GREAT danger!  
Leo turned to Phoebe: "So let's have a look at these books"  
A few moments later, you could hear strange noises and heavily breathing... "Push!" Chris's breath was erratic. "Come on Leo. Push it!"  
He and Leo were standing in front of the shelf and leaning against it, hoping that it would move.  
Bianca, Phoebe and Nicki were looking at them in disbelief.  
"You can't be serious," the Phoenix said with a smile  
"Can they?" Nicki asked, not sure how to react to the weird behavior of her idol.  
Steve cleared his throat: "Guys."  
Nothing happened.  
"Guys! Step aside," he rolled up his shirt like a professional. He waved his hands to show them that they should move: "Let me do this."  
"Oh boy, another hormone controlled freak." Bianca and Phoebe looked at Nicki. "True isn't it?"  
The women laughed and embraced her both.  
Phoebe whispered. "Don't let them know that."  
Steve stepped to the books and looked at them. He started to pull out one after another. Everyone was looking at him.  
"This is like in a bad novel." The arms of Chris were skeptically crossed.  
Steve went on doing this. And after having pushed a hundred of books and when he was about to capitulate, it finally worked.  
"Call me Steve - The Great!"  
Nicki stepped forward, her face with a loving expression. Steve looked at her, surprised.  
"My hero," she leaned forward, as if she wanted to kiss him, but then, suddenly, she smacked his head. "Moron!"  
"Ouch!"  
"You've helped the Charmed Ones and now you're the big star! Typical..." she shook her head and Steve looked dejected to the floor.  
The others laughed. Especially Bianca and Chris, who looked at each other, knowing what the other one was thinking.  
Chris went to her and huged her. "They like each other." he whispered in her ear, making Bianca smile, while Phoebe, Leo and Steve were looking at the shelf. It was moving. Then they both looked at the action, too.  
The shelf kept on moving and then stopped. There was a corridor, leading into darkness.

°°°°°°°°°°

"No Cole," Piper said, "We will not try to bring Gideon back, in any kind of way... never! Did you understand? NEVER!"  
Cole rose his hands in defense: "O.k., just a thought!"  
Suddenly they heard a noise. It sounded like wood scratching on a stone.  
"What's that?" Tom asked fearful, and went closer to Paige.  
The witch looked at her student and couldn't help smiling. She embraced him softly and said: "I think something's moving."  
"What could that have been?" her sister asked.  
"The entrance. What else?" Cole said laxly.  
Wyatt was still sitting in front of the ball. He couldn't help it, but it fascinated him in a strange way. He didn't react to the noise. He tried to clear his mind and catch his memories. He felt that there was more about it, than just the knowledge of it's power... but he couldn't catch it.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ok... here we are..." muttered Leo, still surprised, staring at the long dark corridor...  
"So, guys... Who'll be the first one?" asked Phoebe, smirking.  
"I'll go..." answered Chris, clenching one of his fists, and grabbing tightly Bianca's hand with his other.  
"Wait... Being the oldest, apart from the Elder..." Leo tried to make fun of the moment.  
"Hey, I'm an Elder too!" yelled Chris, annoyed at his attitude.  
"Ok, son, but you're much younger. Technically, you haven't been born yet, so... let's see. ME being the oldest here, and an Elder too, I think I should go first. Besides... Just in case something happens, I guess some of you should stay. We don't know yet what we're gonna find there, right? What about the smoke and Belthazor? So... The kids will stay here, with Phoebe, and the rest of us will go."  
The ones who were chosen to go nodded satisfied, but Phoebe and the teens complained.  
"We're not kids!" they said, including Phoebe.  
Leo sniggered: "Right, but we need some extra forces here. You'll be very helpful if you stay behind, ok?"  
Phoebe sighed: "Ok..." The teens rolled their eyes: "As you say, Mister..."  
Chris and Bianca chuckled. Then, they followed Leo into the corridor.  
They walked a few steps, and suddenly Chris felt he had stepped on something. A 'click' sounded.  
"Hey!" were Phoebe's and the teens' cry. The last thing they heard.  
After that, the shelves had closed again and they were trapped, in a dark corridor.  
"Damn it..." whispered Chris. "I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok, let's go on. It opened before, it'll open again, right? That's why they had to stay behind" said Leo.  
"I guess... The shelves won't open that easily next time," muttered Bianca.  
But what could they do? They just followed Leo.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt was still staring at the ball, pensive. He didn't realize the others were again searching for an exit in the direction the noise had come. They went back to the other room.  
Suddenly a new noise reached to their ears. It was stronger than before...  
Piper turned to Cole wonderingly, and the ex-demon shrugged. "If the one before was the entrance, this is also the entrance... closing."  
Paige sighed, disappointed.  
"What do we do now...?" whined Tom.  
"Go on looking for something." answered Piper, determined.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Damn it. Shit. Oh no, no, no, no..." Nicki was walking through the room. Hectically and panicky, nearly hyperventilating.  
Steve grabbed her arm and stopped her: "Stop it!"  
She was crying. The whole day was too much for her. 'And the Charmed Ones experience a day like this so much more often...' she thought admired. 'Chris, Bianca and Leo are in that creepy corridor. Alone. Oh my god... what if something happens to them...'  
Steve couldn't bear seeing her crying. He caressed her face and whipped away her tears. "Shh... it's gonna be ok." he hugged her gently.  
Phoebe stood in front of the door, trying to concentrate. She pulled the same book that opened the mechanism and triggered everything but nothing happened.  
"Why am I not surprised?"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Ouch. Watch your feet Halliwell."  
"Sorry future - Mrs. Halliwell," Chris said into the dark.  
"We don't have time for this," but the voice of Leo wasn't nearly as harsh as his words.  
He loved listening to his son, who had been rejecting him from the beginning and he had never been able to listen to his relaxed voice. Not even since they had saved Wyatt from turning. He was happy that Chris had finally forgiven him whatever he had done in his timeline.  
Leo heard Bianca and Chris snorting with laughter. "What are you doing?"  
The answer to Leo's question was innocent: "Nothing."

_

* * *

(Chapter 9 written by Dark Angel, Chrissy.W.x and Belén)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 10**

They had all returned to the large room. Tom, Cole and Paige were looking through the stuff while Piper sat down next to her son.  
"Are you ok?"  
Wyatt nodded without taking his eyes from that ball.  
Piper looked worried at her son.  
"Look at me."  
Wyatt didn't move.  
Piper grabbed his chin and turned his head, slowly and tender. "Son. Wyatt, look at me... Hey. Don't care about your evil-not-even-past yourself. Ok, honey?"  
He heard the worry in his mother's voice and knew that she was doing everything she could not to freak out.  
He hugged her: "Don't worry mom. I love you."  
"I love you too, honey."  
"YES!" Paige screamed out loud.

°°°°°°°°°°

After a long time (the corridor seemed to have no end) Leo banged against a wall. "Ouch!"  
Chris and Bianca, who couldn't stop, banged into Leo, who felt a little...crushed.  
"Damn it!"  
"You ok dad?"  
"YES!" they heard another voice.  
"What was that?" Chris asked. "That sounded like..."  
"Paige." Leo ended the sentence of his son.  
"Paige! PIPER!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Pai...Piper..." they heard a quiet voice from somewhere.  
"You hear that? That's Leo!" Cole jumped up and looked for the yell. "Leo?"  
Also the sisters tried to find out where that voice came from.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Leo..." they heard.  
"That's Cole..." Bianca remarked.  
"Cole? COLE! Is Piper there?" Leo yelled.  
The three were leaning their ears on the wall, trying to hear who else was there.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Honey I'm here! With Tom, Wyatt, Paige and Cole! Where are you?" Piper yelled with a smile.  
She was really relieved for hearing her husband's voice, even if it seemed to be far away.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris grasped Bianca's hand and pressed it tightly.  
"I'm here... somewhere outside there, in a long corridor, with Chris and Bianca. I think," Leo yelled his answer. Then he sighed relieved that they all were alright.  
"You think?" they heard Piper's voice from the other side of the wall. "Sweetheart, this is not a moment for jokes, o.k.?"  
Chris and Bianca couldn't help chuckling.  
"Yeah, I know, Piper. But well, I'm not sure where we are actually, nor how to enter there... And it's completely dark, so I hope there's only Chris and Bianca here with me!"

°°°°°°°°°°

Inside, Tom was looking at the rest of his prison-mates in horror.  
"Ok, sweetie..." intervened Paige, "enough of horror stories, ok? There's a kid over here who's getting really freaked out. Just, find a door, or something... There must be one!"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Yeah..." mumbled a pensive Chris, approaching the wall. "And whatever it is, it must be here..." He added, touching carefully the wall.  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed, all of a sudden.  
"What happened?" asked everyone outside and inside at the same time.  
"Nothing... Dad, he touched my hand, I just got spooked. Sorry."  
Sighs of relief came from inside. But then Leo said: "Chris... I didn't touch you."  
Chris turned to him, or at least looking for him. His voice came exactly from his other side...  
"Come on, dad, you said it was no moment for... Wait..."  
"What!" all the voices, that came from the other side of the wall, were terrified.  
"Where's Bianca?" Chris asked. "Bianca!"  
No answer.  
"Oh, my God. Bianca, answer right now, this is not funny anymore!"  
He forgot about the wall, and started to move around, blindly.

°°°°°°°°°°

Inside Cole looked at Paige with sorrow. She shrugged.  
"Chris! Are you ok? Son, what's happening out there!" asked Piper worriedly.  
All of them knew that there was something wrong out there...

°°°°°°°°°°

"Don't worry, mom, it's ok," he yelled, but his shivering voice said the contrary. He stumbled and slipped on the ground after stepping on someone's foot, and fell down.  
"Shit!" he screamed. His leg hurt a lot, his arm, too.  
"Dad! I need some healing, can you hear me? Follow my voice, ok?"  
Silence. Chris was now terrified.  
"Dad?" he muttered. "Leo?"  
Nothing... Chris dragged himself on his back, then he tried to orb away. Nothing worked. There was something wrong there.  
"Chris!" He could hear the voice of those entrapped on the other side of the wall.  
"Chris! Leo!" It was Phoebe's voice at the other side of the shelves. But behind all the voices, Chris could perceive the sound of heavy breathing... And someone coming fast towards him.  
"Belthazor?" he whispered with a shivering voice.

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe was desperate. She started to call the guys inside, for them to come back and try to open the shelves from inside. At least, she'd be less worried if she discovered that it had to be opened from inside the next time... "Chris! Leo!"  
Nicki stared at her, terrified: "Why don't they answer?"  
Steve hugged her more tightly. He was so scared too!  
"It's ok. They probably can't hear us, ok? Don't worry," said Phoebe, still looking for some other mechanism to open... to make the shelves move.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt, who finally joined the others, was really worried about the sound of his brother's cries calling Bianca and Leo. Something was going on outside.  
"What the hell is happening? Chris!" he yelled.  
No more cries from outside...  
Tom, seeing everyone was so committed to the task of finding the exit, started to walk around again. And then, when he came closer to that other room, he couldn't help feeling attracted by the ball again. He just wanted to see it, to study it.  
Slowly he went over, he went nearer step by step. It was as... as if the ball was calling for him. He sat down in front of it, looked at it.

°°°°°°°°°°

The others were still calling for Chris, Leo and Bianca.  
Suddenly they heard a voice, very low and far away. It was Leo: "Chris, where are you?" he yelled.  
"Honey what happened out there?" Piper asked out loud.  
"I don't know," Leo answered.  
Meanwhile, Wyatt turned around instinctively. He noticed that Tom wasn't there. Then he remembered something. He remembered that the ball wasn't only a bomb, he remembered, that it could take control of the mind.  
"Oh my God," he said and ran to the other room.  
Paige noticed it and followed him.  
When Wyatt entered, Tom was sitting next to the ball, his hand moving to it, slowly, but closer and closer.  
Tom didn't hear him, he didn't hear his yell. In his mind there was only this ball... and he was sure that the ball knew how to get out.  
"No!" Wyatt had yelled. He ran over to the boy, grasped his hands and tuned him away.  
Just at that moment Paige entered. "Oh my God," she whispered.  
But Wyatt didn't notice her. He just focused on the boy's eyes. They seemed to be empty.  
"Tom! Tom look at me!" he yelled. But the boy didn't react. "Mum!" Wyatt then yelled.  
"She is talking to Leo, I think," Paige answered.  
Wyatt looked up, he looked at her as if she was a ghost. He had to handle this, to put his memories into the right order. "Go, take a look at that table. Try to find a flask which has the shape of the ball, with a silver head. There must be a crown on it. The liquid inside has to be violet," he ordered to his aunt.  
"What am I searching for?" Piper asked, while she was doing that.  
"The only way to disarm that ball," Wyatt answered.  
Paige stopped: "I thought you didn't know how to disarm it."  
"I thought so..." Wyatt said, "but now I remember when I saw it the first time. It wasn't a memory of my evil self, it was my own. It was here! It was in my timeline when I was 8, and that time, I was at Tom's position."  
Paige frowned.  
"That time, the ball was trying to control me, that's why I felt that... Look, the ball is trying to take over Tom's mind. We have to use that potion on the ball itself, or he will die, or something worse than that."  
Tom was trying to free himself. In his mind there was only one thing: he had to touch that ball.  
"How could you know that?" Paige asked still wonderingly.  
"Because that was what you and the sisters did in my time. I just had forgotten all that... So hurry, I don't know how long I can hold him back."  
"I have it!" she yelled then.  
"Distribute it on the ball!" Wyatt ordered.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Leo, where are you now?" Piper asked. She hadn't heard anything more from him. Also this time there was no answer.  
Suddenly there was another noise, a kind of crack.  
"Hey, over here!" Bianca yelled. She was standing inside a kind of doorway.  
"Oh, I'm glad to see you," Cole said, "Is this the exit?"  
"Actually I'm not sure, but I got in, so we should be able to get out... somehow. I'm just afraid this door could close again, so I'll stay here."  
The others nodded.  
"Is there a rope? If so, take it and bind everyone together, so that nobody gets lost..."  
"Where are Leo and Chris?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know," Bianca answered, "where are Wyatt, Paige and Tom?"  
At this moment the whole cave was shaken.  
"What the hell..." Bianca had grabbed a shelf to support herself on it.  
"Wyatt?" cried the others.  
At that moment, Paige appeared waving her hand, like dusting something in the air, and she was followed by Wyatt holding Tom.  
"Ok... the ball... We stopped it. It's ok. Everything's fine. Bianca?" said Paige, coughing, and suddenly seeing her. "How did you... don't tell me you were also tricked out and brought here..."  
"No... I think I found the way out. Just, please, follow me... I don't know what's happening out there, but it seems Chris, or Leo are in some danger. So take the ropes and do as said before, ok?" she said, starting to move.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Piper?" Leo was yelling. He had heard her just a moment ago, but now it seemed that she was away... or was he moving...?  
Well he didn't walk, he stood still, he knew that... but... Maybe everything around him was moving all the time. Maybe the ways through that cellar were moving themselves.  
Maybe that was the reason he lost contact with Chris and Bianca.  
"Chris?" he yelled again, "Piper?"  
Then the ground under his feet started to shake.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Wa... What's that?" asked Phoebe, feeling a little quiver of the whole building.  
Steve and Nicki went closer.  
"Don't know," the boy said, "I did nothing."  
"We have to go in there," Phoebe remarked, even if she knew that everyone was sure about that.  
"But how?" Nicki asked.  
Phoebe turned around. But instead of answering, her eyes opened widely.  
Behind the kids stood Belthazor.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Leo? LEO! CHRIS!" Piper tried yelling at the wall, but no answer. She couldn't hear anything.  
"Come on Piper. We'll find them." Cole grabbed her hand and didn't let go. These two were the last ones.  
Everyone took the end of the rope they found in the room, and went after Bianca. Paige was right behind her. Wyatt was still carrying Tom, who was shocked and unresponsive. Cole was behind them looking after Tom too and Piper was the last one.  
After they passed the door and were in the dark, it closed itself. They had to follow Bianca now through the dark hallway. If they wanted to or not.

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo stood up: "Damn it. Ouch. What the hell was that?"  
He was still moving, or better, the hallway was moving. Suddenly it stopped and Leo could feel a door. He pondered if he should go in or not.  
"Screw that. I'll try."  
He opened the door and was in a bright and shiny room, which nearly looked like the office of Gideon.  
"What the..."  
He heard a noise and knew that the door to the hallway was closed.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris opened his eyes... after a time he noticed that he was lying on the cold floor, his arm twisted in a wrong way and hurting like hell. There he was, Chris Halliwell, young, powerful but completely lost. He didn't know where he was or where the others were.  
He stood up, moaning and gasping.  
"Great. Just great. I'm all alone in a small, dark, red cube?"  
He turned around. It was a cube. Red, with steel, plastic and other human material... nothing magical. It had 6 doors. One on every side including the top and the bottom.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Watch out!" Phoebe cried out loud. But it was too late.  
Belthazor had flung both teens against the shelves, and everything, every book, fell on the floor.  
Phoebe turned to help them but then she decided not to. She'd better face Belthazor.  
She could hardly believe she was seeing him like that, in front of her, evilly smirking. She couldn't accept that that ugly demon wouldn't turn into his handsome future husband, Cole...  
Belthazor approached her, slowly...  
Phoebe stepped backwards: "Don't dare to get nearer!" she exclaimed.  
But the demon didn't listen to her. He grinned, and stretched his hand to touch her face.  
She flinched, but the shelves prevented her from getting farther.  
"You're so beautiful..." said Belthazor.  
Phoebe was feeling like spewing out everything she had in her stomach. "Get away from me, you bastard!" she yelled.  
But Belthazor wouldn't move: "I still share some connection with Cole... I understand how he... I, fell for you."  
While he spoke that way, Nicki and Steve stood up slowly. They were going to use their powers to stop him... But they didn't realize the smoke was there, behind them.  
Phoebe, however, did, and her eyes opened widely.  
Belthazor smirked again: "You didn't think I'd let any one spoil this moment, did you?"

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo looked around, confused. It couldn't be, of course. It was... some kind of illusion?  
He moved his hand carefully towards the books, and smiled. Yeah, it was just a copy. The books on the shelves weren't real. Everything was just an unreal copy. But then.. what did that place mean?  
He tried to think hard. If Gideon used that place to imprison the kids, he must have included some kind of... teaching. Maybe the punishment consisted in getting some kind of lesson out of it.  
He thought hard. What kind of students would be sent there? Which would be their mistakes, their failures?  
Of course, any kid there would first try to find an exit... but how? He stopped to look at the curtains behind which the mirror world was supposed to be hidden, at least in the real office.

°°°°°°°°°°

They kept on walking and walking and walking in the dark.  
Tom just followed the row, without even blinking. Wyatt wouldn't let go off him.  
He was trying to think too, about all the things that were happening. He had gone there to tell Chris something... He'd never had thought the adventure would turn like that...  
Cole was also thinking about what Wyatt had confessed him before, the reason why he was there... Poor Piper and Leo... Even if Chris had to know... should he tell them? They were so happy now with all their family. How could he tell them that both versions of Chris would die the same day, 22 years later? because... how could he know that someone would stop that this time? Maybe it was meant to happen...  
He sighed: "Piper..."  
"Huh?" she was submerged in her thoughts.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah... pretty," she said, "well... No. I'm worried."  
Cole nodded, even if she couldn't see him.  
She went on: "I don't understand anything, Cole... and I'm worried about Chris and Leo. What the hell has happened?"  
That was the same thing Bianca was trying to understand. She was out there, with Chris, and suddenly there was no more Chris, no more Leo... She had gone on walking, however, and found the door, and all. But where the hell were they? Maybe there was someone else in that dark place? Maybe... Belthazor?  
She watched out as she walked, attentive to any noise or irregularity on their way to... where exactly?

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris's arm really hurt. It was broken, for sure. And the red color of the cube where he was in was really.. stressing.  
What could he do? Six doors, fine.. and? How could he guess which one was the good one? If there was any...  
He had turned around so many times to look at all the doors, that he was now completely disoriented.  
"Can anyone hear me?" he cried, starting to panic. No answers...  
'Ok, Christopher Halliwell, you need to calm down.' You're the cold - headed boy here... No, you aren't.' he contradicted himself. 'You were because you had to, while they didn't know you're identity. But now, you're the poor little child, the one who needs his family and cries and feels scared when there's no one around. You miss Wyatt. You'd wish Wyatt was here... But he isn't, he won't come... you're alone, lost, and alone... and you'll surely die alone because no one will ever remember that you exist or who you are, Christopher Perry...'  
"No!" Chris's yell filled the room. He breathed heavily, freaked out.  
That wasn't him. He would not have been thinking like that.  
There was something speaking in his head... Trying to use his worst fears...  
He suddenly thought about Barbas, and this scared him much more. But no, he was dead. He wouldn't bother them anymore.  
However... he felt that the power inside the room was using his worst fears. He had to find the door out, but which one?  
'You'll never find the way out, because you're not clever enough. You'd need Wyatt to help you with this. But he's not here. You're alone... Alone...'  
Oh, man, the red walls were driving him crazy...  
Then, he spotted some signals on each door. He approached them carefully, and looked closely at the signals in one of them.

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe saw how the smoke surrounded the kids, but she was unable to do something. So she looked to Belthazor: "Let them free."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because they are innocent kids, damn! Is there nothing inside your chest that let you understand that?" Phoebe knew how unuseful her words had been, but she was desperate, she didn't know anything better.  
But suddenly the demon made a harsh movement with his hand, and the smoke disappeared, leaving the kids where they were... alive!  
Phoebe rose an eyebrow: "Thanks!"  
After the kids had overcome that shock, they started to move around quiet but quickly behind the demon. Luckily, Belthazor had his eyes focused on Phoebe all the time.

°°°°°°°°°°

Bianca was going on and on, along the same way she took when she went in. Suddenly she crashed against a wall. "Shit!" she yelled.  
"What happened?" Cole asked.  
"I don't know," Bianca sighed, "the wall shouldn't be here."  
"What do you mean with 'the wall shouldn't be here'?" Piper asked from the back.  
Cole frowned; then, he rose to speak: "O.k., come on, everybody gets as close to that wall as possible."  
They did, they hustled to that wall. "Why are we doing that?" Piper asked.  
"I think the walls are moving," Cole explained, "And I don't want anyone to get lost, even if we are bound together. A wall could maybe cut the rope."  
Paige felt sick, she didn't like that kind of darkness around her. It was cold, she was afraid. She wanted to get out. Then she remembered something: "Wyatt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Didn't you tell me you had been here before? Can you remember the way out?"

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo was sitting on a little chair. He was still in that room. He had looked in every corner, under every paper, behind everything... He wasn't able to find an exit. And his mind was still turning around that question: "What had this place been used for?"  
After about five more minutes, sitting on that chair without moving, he had an idea.

°°°°°°°°°°

Chris was walking around the room, ignoring the voices in his head, as much as he could...  
The room was like seven feet x seven feet big. It was red, had several metal and steel struts within the walls and was covered with big plastic plates. It looked like human beings had built this. The cube had six walls with little alcoves in them, where you could find the small metal doors with a big wheel in the middle of them. If you crawled into the alcove you could maybe open it.  
And that was what Chris was doing now. He groveled to it and tried to turn it. He pushed and pulled, but nothing happened. Then his eyes looked the signal again. It wasn't really a signal, as he thought the first time. It was a tiny number.  
"What the hell is that?"  
'You don't know that? See, you need your family and Wyatt more than you think...' The voice in his mind kept on whispering.  
"Shut up!" he yelled into nothing. He tried to concentrate and then had an idea.  
"That might work..."  
He ignored the voices and his aching arm and reached out for the number. He touched it, closed his eyes and waited. Then, like a flash, he saw images in his head.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt had closed his eyes. He was trying to remember.  
"And?" Paige asked without patience.  
"I'm trying," Wyatt answered, "but if you always disturb me..."  
Cole took the hand of his nephew. He didn't know why, he just thought it could help him, after all what he had told him about their friendship.  
And he was right. When Wyatt felt his hand he felt better, not so alone. He closed his eyes again and tried to remember. There was a room, full of things. Not like the room they had been before. It was smaller... it was looking like... Gideon's old office, the other office. He opened his eyes again, even if he saw nearly nothing in the dark: "I know where we can go. Don't know if we'll get out, but from there we could find the others."  
"So let's go," Piper said, "show us the way."

°°°°°°°°°°

"What are you doing?" Steve whispered while Belthazor was busy with Phoebe.  
"I'll try to write a spell to scud him out of the magic school, forever," she answered.  
"Are you crazy? This is the Source! We should..."  
"...try our best to help the Charmed Ones," Nicki ended his sentence, although she knew he was about to say the opposite.  
"Do you remember that banishment potion, you used to get Lizzi out of your room?" Nicki asked after a while.  
Steve nodded: "Yes, but if you want to use this we need his blood."  
Nicki looked at him and frowned. Then she grasped a sheet of paper.

* * *

_(Chapter 10 written by Dark Angel, Belén and Chrissy.W.x)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Charmed Story - Part Two:  
Brothers Love Through The Times  
Chapter 11**

Belthazor was getting closer to Phoebe again: "Well, I did what you told me... would you now do what I'll tell you?"  
"I don't know," answered Phoebe smiling, "depends on what you want..."  
Nicki and Steve were still working at their back. Suddenly Nicki rose a sheet of paper. _"Need his blood"_ was written on it. Phoebe nodded slightly.  
"So, maybe let's start with a kiss?" Belthazor asked meanwhile.  
"Phoebe just smiled, trying not to show him how disgusting this was for her.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wyatt and Bianca had changed positions. Now he was leading the group through the dark ways. Suddenly he stopped.  
"Everybody gets as close to me as possible," he commanded.  
"And now?" Paige asked after they did, a little worried again.  
"Just wait," Wyatt answered. So they did.  
But they didn't have to wait for long. A few seconds later they all felt a little wind. Piper touched around herself, trying to find out where it came from. But there, where seconds before had been a way, was now a wall.  
"Everyone still here?" Wyatt asked.  
"I'm here," Cole said.  
"Me too," that was Paige.  
"Yeah," Bianca added.  
"Tom?" asked Wyatt.  
"He's here," answered Piper.  
"O.k., so let's go on," Wyatt commanded again, and led the group into a direction where seconds before had been a wall.  
A few minutes later the came against a door.  
"There it is," Wyatt remarked.  
Piper went closer. "So let's get in," she said and opened the door.  
They all entered and stopped surprised.  
Wyatt smiled: "Dad! Hey, it's good to see you!"

°°°°°°°°°°

As soon as the images stopped flashing in his mind, Chris gasped for air and stepped backwards out of the alcove. The images had been too much for him to retain them. They had flashed quickly and now he couldn't remember what he had just seen.  
'You're afraid, Christopher? Because you're not good enough to decipher the enigma? Yes, your cousin was always the best at this... You meant nothing to her... Nothing!'  
Chris was about to yell, scream, cry and kick something, whatever...  
But he stopped. He took breath and tried to calm down and think about what he had seen when touching the number.  
He felt really down now... Nothing.. he was nothing for everyone. That was the sad truth.  
Suddenly one of the flash memories appeared again: He saw himself in a cage, and Leo threatening him with a sword. That day he had been really nothing for him... He meant nothing for his own family. Then he remembered the moment, when Piper wanted to blow him up... Chris felt like crying.  
He wanted to die, suddenly. He really felt as if he was a zero on the left of the numbers... That's to say, nothing at all. Nothing...  
Chris rubbed his temples nervously. He had to fight that. Whatever it was, it was taking him, driving him mad. He made an attempt to think clearly...  
And after some seconds, he frowned, pensive... He wanted to be nothing, he was nothing, just a zero... on the left. He rushed to see the numbers again, and realized the one on that door was a 1. Then he quickly turned to the door on the left and saw it... It was a 0. He rushed to open it.  
But he stopped suddenly. He had to be careful... He went to the other doors, and looked at the numbers. On the left of that 0 there was a 2 and then, on the left of this, opposite the other 0, there was another 0... He frowned even more confused. He looked down. The number was a 3 on the door which was on the floor. Therefore, the number on the ceiling should be a 0... So... this made those 0s be on the left of a number but on the right of another!...  
Of course. hell! It was a cube! His arm started to ache again... It was even worse than before.  
"Dad!" he called, desperate...  
Who had taken him there? He had felt a person beside him, then he had been knocked out, and when he awoke he was there...  
"Take me outta here! Whoever you are.. This isn't funny anymore, ok? I give up! Don't know what the hell this enigma's solution is!" he yelled, almost crying out of desperation.  
"Ok, I admit it... I don't deserve to be part of the power of three! Are you happy now? huh?"  
Suddenly his heart seemed to stop. The power of three...  
He was a 0 on the left for the power of three? He ducked quickly to study the door on the floor, the one with the number three. He looked for the appropriate position to see it straight, and then, turned his head to the left... One of the doors with a 0 was on the left wall, in relation to the door with the 3... That was his door... He rushed to it, and started to open it. The wheel moved, and this made his heart skip out of joy. He had found the exit!  
But no... something was wrong... He felt it. What if that was a trap? What would he find on the other side... if that wasn't the correct answer.  
'You're nothing, Christopher Perry. Nothing to them...'  
Perry... Perry... He wasn't Christopher Perry at all. This voice was calling him Perry almost all the time. He wasn't Perry. Christopher Perry meant nothing for the family, he was nothing for them. Nothing for the power of three, for the Halliwells... Christopher Perry didn't exist anymore... He was... a 0...  
But HE wasn't Christopher Perry... He was Christopher Halliwell. He DID belong to the power of 3.  
'I am one of them... whoever you are... you were wrong. You won't get me... You won't have me!'  
The door with the 3... He went back there, shivering. He had been about to open the wrong door, now he knew it... because when he stared at the number 3, he realized that if he turned it, if he looked at it from the other side, from the top... it was the letter E. Exit...  
He didn't hesitate this time. He started to move the wheel, sweating, his arm aching, and trembling. If he was wrong...  
But he couldn't be. Because he wasn't a 0. He belonged to the power of 3. And he had just defeated one of his worst fears, and found the exit...  
"Yes!" he exclaimed, when he saw the light, and something else.  
He jumped through the door...

°°°°°°°°°°

Leo jumped from the seat and ran to them. "Are you all ok?" he asked.  
Piper couldn't help embracing him tightly: "Honey, I was so scared! I'm so happy you're ok!"  
Cole looked around, frowning, wondering about everything he saw there.  
Paige went to Tom and hugged him. "Hey, you see? You're with the right team, we're gonna get outta here veeeeryyy soon, sweetie," she said. Tom smiled slightly at her.  
Wyatt had started to inspect the room carefully, just as his father had done before.  
Leo shook his head when he saw him: "No way out! I couldn't find it..."  
"But there must be a way, sweetheart..." answered Piper, worriedly.  
"Hey... none of you wonders where Chris is?" asked suddenly Bianca.  
Leo frowned. He hadn't seen her... "You ok?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"I thought... Chris had found you. I lost him when he was looking for you, actually," Leo went on. He was really scared now.  
Piper was starting to panic too. What if Belthazor had taken advantage of the confusion and taken him? What if...?  
Everyone turned to look around them as a creaking noise disturbed their thoughts.  
They didn't know where they came from. Tom swallowed, scared.  
"Yes!" that was a very familiar voice.  
They looked at the ceiling right at the moment Chris was jumping in the middle of the circle they had formed.  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed as his wounded arm made contact with the floor.  
Some of the people inside looked at the ceiling, surprised since they hadn't noticed that there was a small and cloaked door there, which was now opened.  
The others stared at Chris, shocked.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Paige, taken aback.  
He raised his head and grinned, but then grimaced painfully: "Hey! Nice to see you all, too... But if you don't mind, some healing here would be fine, dad!"

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe's mind was working very hard. 'His blood...? How would she get it?' she thought. On the other hand, she thought that those kids were amazing. She wasn't sure about their plan, but she knew they'd try their best.  
"So... sweetie... What do you think, shall I order the smoke back?" Belthazor asked.  
Phoebe smiled. "No, no no," she said. Then she closed her eyes and gave him a kiss. She wanted it to be a small soft kiss, but he kissed her back passionately.  
Nicki and Steve looked bewildered at that scene, that was disgusting!  
Then Steve looked to the girl: "What about Cole?"  
"Well I don't think that Phoebe..."  
"I'm not talking about them. I mean what if we use the blood of Belthazor to banish him from here... What will happen to Cole? In a way they are the same person, right?"  
Nicki frowned, then answered: "So we have to change that spell a little."  
Meanwhile Phoebe freed herself from his kiss. "Wow," she said, still smiling... even if she felt like shit.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Thanks, dad," Chris said, after he finished the healing.  
"Where have you been?" Bianca asked, sitting next to him.  
"Don't ask, sweetie, just don't ask," he answered and kissed her lovingly.  
Paige turned to Wyatt: "And now? Where is the way out?"  
"Do you know that, Wyatt?" Chris asked surprised.  
"I'm not sure," he explained, "I've been here before, but for me that's over 15 years ago."  
Chris nodded. He stood up and went over to him. "Can I help you in some way?" he asked.  
Wyatt shook his head: "No, thank you."  
Chris nodded and went back to the others. "What about Belthazor?" he whispered to them, trying not to disturb his brother in his searching.  
"None of us have seen him," Piper answered.  
"And Phoebe and the other kids?" he asked again.  
Paige sighed: "We don't know. Hopefully they are still outside, and hopefully Belthazor hasn't caught them."  
Cole was shivering. He knew very well what his other half was able to do. And he felt fear, when he thought about Phoebe being alone with him.  
Chris noticed that. He hugged him: "She's alright, I'm sure!"  
"Thanks, boy" Cole answered with a sad smile.  
"Hey, I think I got it!" Wyatt called.  
The other went over to him. "So?" Piper asked.  
"In the real office," Wyatt started to explain," the entrance to the cellar is behind that shelf. So here the exit must be at the opposite side." He went over to a wall with a large painting on it. It showed a scene where two demons were having a fight.  
Wyatt took it off from the wall, Leo helped him. Behind the painting was a door.  
"I can't believe I didn't see this," Leo said.  
"Did you take the painting off completely?" his son asked.  
Leo shook his head.  
"So maybe that's the reason," Wyatt answered.  
"Are you sure this is the exit?" Paige asked after they opened that door and then looked into another dark way.  
"Yes, it is, directly and without any other traps," the blonde man answered with a wink.

°°°°°°°°°°

Belthazor grinned openly. "Just better than I remembered, sweetie..." he said with a harsh voice, pressing Phoebe against the wall.  
Her eyes turned worriedly towards the kids. She was starting to feel really scared. She needed that blood for them, but how was she gonna get it? 'Ok, Phoebe, breathe and think...' But she couldn't breathe without smelling the disgusting odour of the demon's mouth. nevertheless, she tried to make her best smile.  
"I knew you were looking forward to something like that... I know you well..." she didn't want her nerves to show up in her voice, so she tried to control herself. "I could give you more, as much as you desire... But before..." she pushed Belthazor sweetly, so she didn't run out of breath, and then put her arms around his shoulders, "I need you to let them go. All of them. Just tell me where they are, and I'll be yours... forever."  
"What about Cole?" he asked suspicious, without noticing what she was doing.  
She had leaned her head on his left shoulder, and reached to a hairgrip she was using. She intended to prick his skin with it...  
"I love Cole, Belthazor. Ok, you know that too... But you must know that I'll do whatever is necessary to keep him safe. So if that means going with you... I'll do."  
The teens were staring at her hands on the back of the demon, holding their breath back.  
"Perhaps you should go on thinking about the spell... Write it, Nicki, fast!" Steve said, without taking his eyes away from Phoebe's hand.  
Suddenly, Belthazor pushed her back harshly against the shelves, and grasped her hand. He saw the object she was about to prick on his back, and yelled: "Did you think I'm such a fool, witch?" He slapped her strongly on the face, making her fall down, moaning.  
Nicki and Steve stepped backwards scared. That was the end.  
"Run!" Phoebe cried.  
The kids did as she said, and ran outside the office. They had to find someone else. They had to.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Cool..." muttered Chris, swallowing, and grabbing Bianca's hand tightly. "If you're so sure..."  
Wyatt felt his fears, and smiled. He patted his shoulder and winked: "Come on follow me. As I told you, Chris... I always find a way."  
Chris felt more reassured, smiled back, and did as he was told to do.  
Paige followed the three of them, then Leo and Piper, and Cole was at the end of the row, holding Tom.  
At the end of the corridor, there was a door, a simple door.  
"This is the door Gideon himself must have used to get out of here, and to let the punished kids get out, too. Once they passed their trials!" explained Wyatt as he touched the wood looking for a mechanism to open it.  
"Help! We need help!" It was Nicki's and Steve's voices.  
Cole tensed. Where was Phoebe? He and Tom ran to the door, next to Wyatt.  
"Get out of there!" cried Piper, and without waiting for an answer, she blew the door up. She was fed up with stupid sealed doors, things were easier that way... And it seems her powers did work this time, in this place.  
Cole had to embrace Tom to prevent the splinters from hurting him. Instead, they scratched his own skin, making him bleed, but he was too worried to ask for healing. Moreover, no one else noticed.  
They were all out in a second, running after Nicki and Steve.

°°°°°°°°°°

Nicki explained everything to them as they ran, and Steve guided them to the office, where Belthazor was.  
"So... you need Belthazor's blood to make that potion?" asked Cole, pensive.  
Nicki nodded, running out of breath.  
"And... could you take mine?" he frowned.  
Nicki turned to look at his shoulder... He was bleeding.  
"The spell could affect you if I do so."  
"My blood is the same..."  
"But we planned to change the spell so that it didn't affect you..."  
"Well, do it."  
She shook her head: "With your own blood, I'm not sure if that will work at all..."  
"It doesn't mater, Nicki. Do it," he was determined, "we can not waste more time!"

°°°°°°°°°°

Phoebe was running out of air. Belthazor had grasped her neck and pressed her to the wall.  
"You shouldn't try to trick me, little stupid girl" he yelled.  
"I swear, I just wanted to save the k..."  
Belthazor held her stronger. Phoebe was unable to speak now. She felt that she was going to lose her consciousness.  
Suddenly Belthazor felt a potion-bottle crashed to his back, but nothing happened. Then a few voices appeared in his back and made him turn around. There were the rest of the sisters, the kids, Bianca, Chris and Wyatt, and together they cast a spell:  
_"Belthazor - the demon, the Source - hear our voices  
we'll not accept your evil attack!  
You have to leave that school and all witches' houses  
and you're never allowed to come back"  
_Belthazor grinned when nothing happened: "You can't force me to do anything, I'm the source."  
Phoebe's eyes were turning white.  
"Just wait," Nicki said. She was sure that this would work, it had to.  
Then, suddenly, a kind of storm appeared around the demon's feet. Surprised, he let Phoebe off. She fell down to the ground.  
The storm got bigger and bigger, then he went out, and took the demon with it.  
Chris ran over to Phoebe and healed her. Seconds later she was fine again.  
"Damn, I'm so happy to see you, how could you do that? Where is Cole?" she asked.  
Nicki and Steve looked at each other. They didn't know where Cole was, they had left him with Leo.  
Suddenly some orbing-lights appeared, and with them Leo, who had taken little Wyatt back from the Elders, and Cole.  
As soon as she saw him, Phoebe jumped up and hugged him, and kissed him.  
"Girl, I think you've written a good spell," Paige said to Nicki who turned red.  
"Yeah, even if he's still alive, you saved not only the school, you saved the homes of all witches out there. That was a real good job. You all did a real good job!" Piper added. The kids smiled.

°°°°°°°°°°

About half an hour later, Wyatt sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, when Chris orbed there.  
"Hey, I thought I would find you here," his brother said.  
Wyatt smiled sadly.  
"Dad says you have to return to your time now, before you get stuck to this time as I am."  
"I know," he answered, "but before I have to talk to you."  
Chris nodded and sat down next to him: "Me too... so... who shall start?"  
Wyatt made a move with his hand, to show is brother that he should begin.  
Chris nodded again: "Well... I was always afraid about what would happen if I returned to my time and see you, the changed one. Cause I kind of hated you for such a long time, that... I wasn't sure if I could be able to feel for you in a different way."  
Wyatt nodded.  
"And I think this has been the reason why I was so... unkind to you. I'm sorry! I really am... 'Cause now I know how much I love you, how much I always did."  
Wyatt smiled and hugged him: "I know Chris, I know."  
"And..."  
"What?"  
"I'm very thankful that you saved me, believe it or not... you brought me back from death in that cave."  
"Chris, that's..."  
"No Wyatt, it's true. I don't know how, but I know it's true."  
Wyatt looked at him for a while, then he nodded: "Yes, I... I know it, too."  
Chris smiled: "That power is a great gift... you can be proud of that."  
"I'm proud of being your brother..." he answered.  
Chris smiled: "I'm proud of being yours... Now it's your turn."  
"Well... another rescue, hopefully," Wyatt whispered more to himself. Then he sighed: "I came here to ask you a favor. One that will be really hard for you 'cause you have always been that kind of person who wants do to everything on his own... same as your younger version."  
Chris smiled, he knew how true Wyatt's words were.  
"Chris... Some day far in the future, you will have the chance to go and kill a demon called Molduras, together with your little self... Chris I beg you not to do it... not alone. 'Cause the demon is more powerful than you thought and if you try, both of you..." he stopped talking, his voice broke. He had tears in his eyes.  
Chris swallowed. He felt like falling into a hole without any ground. He had died in his future... But his brother was there, he came back for him... So he still had a chance.  
Wyatt took a deep breath and went on: "You know, I can't live without you, nor without the other Chris. That's why I came. I need you, and your family needs you too."  
Chris nodded and hugged him lovingly: "I swear to you I will never do that. I swear..." Both men started to cry.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Where is he?" Bianca asked.  
"He'll come," Piper answered.  
And shortly after that Wyatt orbed to the attic.  
"Hey son," Leo said, "everything is ready for your return."  
"What about Chris?" Bianca asked him.  
Wyatt shrugged: "I'm not sure, he's still at the bridge."  
"Is everything alright?" his mother asked.  
He nodded and hugged her: "See you in about 22 years."  
Piper smiled and cried at the same time.  
Then Wyatt said goodbye to all the others and also to his father and to his little self. It was crazy in a way. He held himself in his arms and hugged him.  
"Wyatt, please, make sure that no one comes to the past again from your time, that whole thing is getting very dangerous," Leo told him, as he had been doing a hundred times before during the last minutes.  
Wyatt nodded. Then he sighed and threw a little potion, he had hidden in the attic after his arrival, to the triquetra painted on the wall. Right after that the door to his time was open.  
Wyatt was about to go trough it, when he heard a voice.  
"Wait a second!" Wyatt turned around and looked in Chris's eyes.  
He smiled: "Send some greeting to myself, o.k.?"  
Wyatt smiled back: "I will."  
Then he went through the portal.

°°°°°°°°°°

Seconds later, Wyatt returned to the attic, his attic in his time. He looked around. Everything was like he had left it. Then he turned to the door.  
There stood a man, in the middle of his 40s, with dark hair and some gray streaks, bright green eyes and a smile that was spread over his whole face.  
"I have to send you some greetings!" Wyatt cried, ran over to the old Chris and hugged him full of love.  
"I know," Chris said laughing.  
Then both men started to cry.  
"I swore I would be here, and so is your little brother," the old Chris remarked.  
"It's so good to have you back," Wyatt replied, "now everything will be alright."  
"Yes, it will," Chris whispered.  
Both men kept silent for a while, they were just hugging each other.  
"Damn, little Nicki, give me my shirt back," they heard Patricia yelling at her sister downstairs. Then they heard some glass breaking.  
Wyatt smiled: "Well... I think nearly alright!  
Both men began to laugh. They put their arms around the others' shoulders and went down the stairs.

_

* * *

(Chapter 11 written by Chrissy.W.x and Belén) _

**

* * *

_Alright... That's the end of Part 2... We hope you've enjoyed reading it... Next week we'll start with "A Charmed Story - Part Three"... So stay tuned... _**


End file.
